


【全员】九九八十一

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: //中国魔法学院AU。《神奇动物在哪里》Paro。//全员向，CP獒龙獒无差，CP向胖雨昕博，其余CB。//设定杂乱，不要深究。大概是一个冬天下酒的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

一  
小雪那天北京没下雪。早上天边见白时，空气落进鼻腔会有点甜。想惨点其实是血味。但还是甜的。在北方待了五年，我已经惯了。先出朱堂，走到校门口，就可以开始咂么这甜味。签字取了木剑，过几分钟就能飞到吴老师家。正好还不觉得饿。  
吴老师已经到地里去了，师娘拉我到客厅坐住，往杯里一指，给我喝水。嗓子不干，才觉得有食欲了。师娘在厨房拿出一只大白碗给我做豆腐脑。黄豆抓上一把，接水，碗里边咕嘟嘟地冒泡泡，几秒钟就成了盐白色的膏。“特意做老了点儿，记得你爱吃硬的！”另一边灶台上菜刀切好了生葱花，和上炸黄豆、油渣子、榨菜末、虾米皮、红辣椒、腌豆瓣，洒在碗面上，最后还浇上两大勺豉油和一小勺香油。  
“肉包子是你老师吃剩的，不嫌弃就多吃点吧！”盘子飞上桌时包子就冒出热气了。  
我赶紧叠声说谢谢师娘，当然不嫌弃。豆花烫嘴，我先把包子咬了几口。还没吃完一个，我听到外面田地里铃声轻轻地响了。我猜想是讹兽偷嘴动了护花铃，放下包子跑去门口看。然而那只兔子样的小东西安安稳稳待在门口，仰脸看我，闹个大眼瞪小眼。  
它的眼是大眼。讹兽长相很萌的。  
我抬起头来。圃里花茎摇摇，铃声盈盈。红花艳如人面，丛中遥远地传来古奥的歌声。  
“……彼黍离离……中心如醉……不知我者谓我何求？悠悠苍天，此何人哉……”  
那是许多人的声音。我知道肯定不是老师唱的。  
老师在花圃另一边抬起头来，长长地望向我。

历史上曾被记录过发出人言的植物不止一种。曼德拉，朱砂妪，五灵仙，天雨草，等等等等。然而到冬天仍活的只有情花。老师说，无论什么草，发人言总预示着灾异要发生。  
天才大亮起来。白色的光块停在老师手指尖。我抱着碗喝豆花，听到老师话语停下来，才抬起头看他。  
“你吃你的。”老师叹了口气。  
说来也怪。在学校的时候我总盼着来看老师一次。我也知道老师想见我。可是真的来了，似乎他并没多高兴，我也没有。这和草出人言、灾异在前并没关系。  
“我送你的玉坠你带了吧？”  
想到那块玉坠我差点“噗”地笑出来，即便离情别绪也盖不过这东西的喜感。  
“戴了，”我咧嘴笑着说，“要我拿出来给您看么？”  
吴老师也笑了：“你自己带着就行了！”  
“还有好东西给你，”我吃完了，吴老师又把我带进院子。他戴上金丝手套，把护花铃解下一只，伸手引来清水灌满，又施了个长效半封闭咒。接着把情花摘下来一朵，插在铃里。  
“这个你拿走，随身带着。”老师把铃交给我说，“去魔法国务院找你许昕师兄。”

许昕师兄毕业两年，我进天坛也正好两年。我十一岁来到北京，不久结识了吴老师，那时就见过他。许师兄大我八岁，可是也没架子，拿了他们从莫斯科带来的忘忧巧克力要给我吃。吴老师皱着眉头：“小胖还小呢！别胡闹！”  
许师兄笑嘻嘻地，挠挠头把糖收回，悄悄跟我说，吃这个其实也不会醉，等你四年后进了天坛入学就好了。  
在城西的头两年，我是听着天坛三剑客的故事度过的。成为故事的人每隔一段都会出几个，比方说后来成了老师的王皓和魔务院的傲罗陈玘和邱贻可，再比方说现在是巫代会委员的马琳和王励勤前辈。五年前天坛故事的主人公就是玄堂的许师兄，青堂的级长马龙，还有白堂的级长张继科。那年他们作为首发阵容去莫斯科参加青年魁地奇世界杯，吴老师说，可把风头给出尽了。  
“我哪算出风头呀！”许师兄笑着辩白，“我师哥还是队长呢，他才出风头！”  
“马龙那孩子多稳当！哪像你一天到晚咋咋呼呼！”  
“那您怎么不说老张？老张狂起来命都不要，我师哥亲口说的。”  
“继科有你师哥给他操心！你这小子，离了你家秦老师，还不就剩下我这老头敲打你啦！”

许师兄管马龙叫师哥，虽然他们甚至不是一个堂。许师兄是十四岁被青堂的秦老师从上海带来的。以他和秦老师的一见如故，人人都以为他将来必被分到青堂。马龙那时已在青堂入学，因此两人相称师哥师弟。连同据说是总和马龙形影不离的张继科也跟他混熟了。然而一年以后，分院坛的罗盘偏偏指向了玄堂。许师兄后来虽然跟了我吴老师，可是同马龙的称呼却一直没改。  
吴老师上学的时候，是朱堂出身。后来从四川上北京，其实也是做朱堂的先生。然而世事难料，入室的弟子偏偏都是别堂的。譬如马琳师兄是青堂学生，我该叫王老师的皓哥和许师兄都是玄堂人，就连后来去了白堂的陈玘，在走之前也和马琳师兄一样是青堂弟子。  
吴老师一直遗憾从教几十年却没给朱堂带出一个领军地位的人物。我本来也以为等我入了学一定会进朱堂，和吴老师朝夕相处。然而等我入学的时候，罗盘确实把我指到了朱堂，吴老师却到了该离开天坛的时候。  
“赶紧长大吧。”几年前吴老师对我说，送了那块玉佩给我。那是一块长圆的白玉，握在手里沉甸甸的，上面浮雕着一只俯冲的鹰，爪子握着条鱼。  
老师说这坠子的寓意是抓住机遇。  
“……您为了凑彩头说它是鸡这鹰会哭的。”  
老师皱着眉头骂我：“谁说是‘抓住鸡鱼’了？这是‘抓住鲫鱼’！这只鹰！抓住了鲫鱼！”  
说来惭愧，我虽然出身广东，但与普遍印象不同，我并不能认出鱼的种类，对美食鉴赏也没有特殊的擅长。只是似乎从意识到我将成为巫师时开始，我对表世界中的许多东西就失去了兴趣。能填饱肚子就好了，有钻研食物的时间不如多看几本书，提高一下法术水平。  
仿佛普天下魔法学校都要有四个分院。天坛四堂青玄朱白，青堂为天地立心，玄堂为生民立命，朱堂为往圣继绝学，白堂为万世开太平。民以食为天，我却连吃都能马虎。可见没本事为生民立命。罗盘指我去朱堂，大概是对的。

我入学那年，许师兄才毕业，进了魔务院安全部行动科，据说他们三剑客又聚齐了。那是最光荣，最精锐，最要强，自然也最忙碌的部门，故事中三剑客的另两人，我竟然一次也没见到过。这次去魔务院，我原本以为，或许能见到那两位许师兄口中比他更出风头的学长，没想到见了许师兄，他先叹了口气，说：“你入学的时候我就想着，什么时候让你跟我师哥和老张他们见一见。没想到去年出了那破事。”  
冬天的阳光因其冷而更显得亮，照得人脸上表情很鲜明，许师兄虽然侧身对我，仍看得出他微微有点撅着嘴，像小孩子不高兴。这表情我只见他对高兴时的吴老师露出过，此时浮现肯定不是冲我。  
刚才在走廊，口袋里的情花又唱了古歌。  
“昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。行道迟迟，载渴载饥。我心伤悲，莫知我哀。”  
我忽然觉得，许师兄那一瞬的表情，其实是冲着现在并不在此的他的两个朋友。  
我并不知道去年出过什么事。再一想，觉得不该多问。  
许师兄回过头来，冲我笑了笑。  
“因果未了，总会相聚。”他很快打起精神来，“咱们回天坛一趟。”

我同吴老师在一起的时候，觉得许多事是机遇。后来自己在天坛朱堂待了许多年，有些白日映窗、白雪封庐的朝夜，又总会突然觉得一切都只是因果。后来，我曾想过很久，从去吴老师家看情花的那天开始的奇遇，究竟是机遇，还是因果。  
想到最后，暂时的结论是，这两个词，都不算对。


	2. Chapter 2

青堂内回里种竹子，三冬不凋，白墙都映成绿色。并没有风。偶尔有移动的影子是护树罗锅在悄悄行走。许师兄在我走到一间内室门口的时候叫住我，那法阵的边缘是我现在功力还看不出来的。越高明的法师越会隐藏法阵的边界，我刚才差点踩进的这个，大概只能用第六感闻出来。  
许师兄让我退到他身后，右手飞出一片叶符。桃叶极柔，然而由他手掷出就平硬得一丝皱褶也没有。那叶符一触阵端便“铛”地弹开，刀片一样飞出去。然而许师兄似乎早已料到这一步，左手已经捏好一个“震”字诀，雷球甩出，结界“啪”一声碎了。  
阵里风卷云飞之声乱响，我一时没猜到结界内原本在发生什么。几秒后我才看到我脚边横着一条白鳞片的长尾巴，正在往屋子里卷动。门口法阵收缩的低压拽着我走去屋里，那白鳞尾巴退向房间一角，消失进一条青袍。青袍裹住一个青年的身形，尾巴彻底不见时人就回过头来，看了看许师兄，看了看我。

我还没进天坛的时候，吴老师就曾告诉过我，青堂最出色的学生马龙并非人类。六道之内，皆是有情。与法有缘的众生中有八种非人，称为天龙八部，分别是天、龙、夜叉、修罗、乾达婆、紧那罗、迦楼罗、摩睺罗迦。马龙师兄就属于其中的“龙”。  
“你许师兄也不是人类，”老师循循善诱地指引我，“你猜猜他属于哪一众？”  
我说猜不出来。  
“猜出来让你师娘再给你包一笼牛肉蒸饺！”  
那时我还没听说过许师兄“大蟒”的外号。天龙八部中的“摩睺罗迦”直译过来就是“大蟒”俩字。而吴老师一直试图启发我从面相上观察别人的种族属性。比如许师兄的眼睛，吴老师说：“你看他眼睛那么鼓，难道就联想不到眼镜蛇吗？”  
我想了想，诚实地说：“知道了以后联想得到，不知道的时候还是联想不到。”  
老师叹着气说：“你这种耿直的性子，将来出去不知道会给多少人骗了。”

那天我第一次看到马龙师兄，确实一下子觉得，他面貌上有什么地方和人类不同。但我早就知道他是龙，且他的龙尾巴刚刚就在我眼前消失，我这个判断实在也只能算事后诸葛亮。不过要是非得说他哪里长得特别，和许师兄因为眼睛被吴老师认出来一样，应该是他的鼻子相对于其他五官长得略高一些。这么联想一下，或者可以从他人类的皮肤里看出他作为龙时的脸。  
龙在八部之中虽然只算一众，其实内部种类繁多，差异很大，按照中国魔法界现在使用的现代魔法生物分类法，马龙师兄应该属于脊椎目、龙科、云水两栖属、淡水亚属、东亚种、北中国亚种，学名为中华淡水云龙，又名中华白龙，俗称有河龙、白龙、龙王等。这些都是他后来自己告诉我的。  
我听过他的称呼有许多。比如许昕叫他“师兄”，秦老师直呼全名，傲罗长官陈玘叫他“龙仔”“龙哥”“小龙人”，王老师叫他“老龙”，张家的大伯大姨叫他“小马”，继科大哥叫他“我有个朋友……”。  
然而他对我笑眯眯地说：“你就是小樊？你叫我龙师兄吧。”  
所以我就只叫他龙师兄吧。

许师兄一进屋子就放开声音大声说：“师哥，你大白天的就显原型，咱们师父知道吗？”  
龙师兄张口就说：“滚！”  
许师兄也不恼，一边咧开嘴笑，一边在屋里左看右看，见到屋子里写字台、矮茶几、抽屉柜顶上都铺开了毛毡宣纸，四五支毛笔在空中飞来飞去，从书桌上砚台里沾了墨，往纸上写字。我偷偷瞥了一眼，抄的全是《心经》。  
许师兄看得直皱眉：“老秦罚你抄多少遍？”  
龙师兄：“五百遍，每天。”  
许师兄倒抽一口气：“他这是要你死？”  
龙师兄：“可我还不想死。”  
许师兄：“可你拿法术冒充……他能不发现吗？”  
龙师兄：“我知道他会怀疑我，所以特意在纸上施了几个‘御物显形’的反咒，而且考虑到我右手施法写出来的字太好看，我这次特意拿左手施法，前两百遍特别歪扭，后三百遍字体才渐渐进步一些。这回肯定天衣无缝，他就是开天眼也算不出来！”  
许师兄：“……可是我还是觉得你瞒不了他。”  
龙师兄：“我怎么瞒不了？！”  
许师兄：“你抄的是《心经》对吧？”  
龙师兄：“是啊。”  
许师兄：“《心经》是，‘观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄’，对不？”  
龙师兄：“是啊，后面还有‘舍利子，色不异空，空不异色’呢，我会背，咋了？”  
许师兄：“现在给你纸笔，让你说‘五蕴皆空’的‘蕴’字怎么写，你知道吗？”  
许师兄还真的控了支笔飞到龙师兄面前。  
龙师兄表情僵硬了几秒钟。  
龙师兄伸手拿住笔，丢在书桌上。  
龙师兄：“……你找我到底有啥事儿？”  
龙师兄那张大写字台上东西不多，大部分地方都铺着纸，唯有一个样子挺特别的镇纸摆在笔架旁边，是一个圆形底座上一片环湖的山群，山巅之间还飘着几带白云，应该是施过法术的摆设。那支笔就准准地落在笔架上。  
许师兄说：“最近空子中有人口失踪，这事你不知道么？”  
龙师兄停顿了一秒，回道：“我干嘛要知道。”  
许师兄笑笑：“那你就是知道了。”  
龙师兄瞪他：“有话说话。”  
许师兄：“吴老师传话，说草木人言，大异。”  
我赶紧把护花铃拿出来。

花落在太阳影子里，嫣红透明，毛笔抄《心经》的声音里很清楚地能听到那一线歌声。现在唱的是：  
“茕茕白兔，东走西顾。衣不如新，人不如故。”

龙师兄看着花，眨了一下眼睛，抬起头来看许师兄。  
许师兄也同时转过头来看龙师兄。  
龙师兄：“空子失踪，一般来说是……”  
许师兄：“对，我们本来也是按那个查的。”  
龙师兄：“但也有可能是……”  
许师兄：“对，可是一般的妖怪会有这种阵仗吗？”  
龙师兄沉默了一会儿。  
“但愿不是患鬼。”他最终说。  
“但愿不是患鬼。”许师兄重复了一遍，说得特别认真，好像多说一次就有多一倍的愿力。  
然而龙师兄又说：“就怕是患鬼。”  
许师兄叹了口气。  
“我们去找老秦，”他说，“一起去吧。”  
龙师兄说：“我就不去了。”  
许师兄看着他说：“我没问你。”

后来许师兄对我讲了一些龙师兄的事。我也是往后才摸着规律，龙师兄一呛他，他就给我透几件龙师兄的老底。那天我们去总堂找秦老师，许师兄也是一上来就大咧咧地问：“秦师父，你罚我师哥抄那《心经》干什么？”  
秦老师没好气地瞥了龙师兄一眼：“他心里有病。”  
我回头去看龙师兄。  
龙师兄一点没有刚才呛许师兄时的劲头，撇眉垂眼，软兮兮地说：“我哪就供不起了，我回这后哪节课没给您好好上了。”  
“这就不是你该干的事，”秦老师皱着眉头，“心里没毛病了就赶紧滚回安全部当你的傲罗。不就是一个张继科吗？闹也是你，好也是你，我看我们青堂庙小，供不起你这大神！”  
那时我与科哥还没见过面。然而故事里的三剑客中最后那一个人，我已经听过许多次他的名字了。我不由得很好奇他身上到底是什么故事。  
而龙师兄还是那种非暴力不合作的表情。他五官本来就是浅的，像一支笔画他的时候没蘸够墨。这时候的神色就像假如人家再多问他几个他不乐意回的问题，他就要干脆把这浅浅的五官都消失，变成一块一点回应都不让人得到的白板。  
“您净瞎说埋汰人，”龙师兄微微抬起眼睛，语气不卑不亢地，“我什么时候跟继科儿好过了？”  
许师兄在一边捂着嘴弯下了腰。  
就连秦老师也错愕不已。  
“你刚才还管他叫‘继科儿’！”  
“那又怎么？全校人不都这么叫，大昕也这么叫，您平时不也这么叫。”  
秦老师双眉几乎倒竖了：“我们都是当初被你活活带成这么叫的！”  
“刘校长也这么叫！”  
“刘校长也是跟着你叫的！”

许师兄后来告诉我，在一年以前，他师哥和科哥确实大吵过一架。说是吵架在某些意义上有些牵强，取决于你对吵架形式的定义宽窄。按窄法，也可以说他俩连架都没吵上。那时他们两个人都在魔务院安全部在北京的总部大楼里，科哥在楼上病房里躺着，龙师兄在楼下办公室里坐着，不算瞬移就光按坐电梯的算，物理距离不超过五分钟脚程。然而这两个人在三十天内楼上楼下地互传了六十封信，且不是普通的信，而是吼叫信。每天早晚两次他们面不改色地拆信，听信，回信，寄信，周而复始，直到有一天科哥的信寄到楼下时龙师兄正好出门去了，那封信爆在了龙师兄的工位上，信鸢被炸得半边秃瓢、精神受损，在信鸢工会接受了半年心理疏导才复工，而且直到今天都拒绝运送任何吼叫信。  
从那之后，龙师兄和科哥就双双离开了行动科。龙师兄回天坛当了个代课老师，每天被秦老师横挑鼻子竖挑眼。而继科大哥则被调到了妖怪调查科，挂了一个很闲的职位，成年累月开着他施了法的玛莎拉蒂云游四海。  
截至在和我说这话的时候，许师兄说，已经很久没人得到过消息，确认继科大哥到底在哪儿了。


	3. Chapter 3

那天跟着许师兄去找秦老师时，我正巧碰见了青堂的程靖淇。我打了招呼。他也拍我的肩，说话却是直接问我：“胖子，你今天看见林高远没有？”  
我说：“没有啊，他昨天晚上都没回来，我以为他还去你们青堂。咋了？”  
程靖淇那天的神情本来就贼头贼脑，看见走在我们身后的龙师兄，突然更慌，小声向他问了声好就低着头走了。  
我想想他方才和许师兄说话，又和我说话的样子。诚实来说，如果不是两者仅隔瞬间，他对我的客气也不是那么明显。  
我想假如我是青堂学生，应该也会怕龙师兄的。

许师兄在四堂总坛门口对画像中的葛洪道长说口令：“爱国敬业诚信友善。”  
大殿里四堂的先生们都坐在坛的四围，我把护花铃放到坛中间铺的白沙上，退回到角落。那朵花在空旷的白沙上像一滴指尖血。  
情花有感应人心之能。此刻远离了任何有情，它的歌声又变回了我在吴老师家里听过的那一首。

“彼黍离离，中心如醉。  
知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求？  
悠悠苍天，此何人哉。”

四堂会议继续，我和两位师兄在门厅盘腿坐着等四堂的先生们把各个卦象争论出一个结果。  
新生分院时转动的巨大罗盘仿佛能投下穿得过石头影壁的影子笼罩在我们头上。  
龙师兄问许师兄：“你听见了吗？”  
许师兄点点头：“中下，利艰贞，最后决定的是这个。”  
龙师兄又皱起眉：“中下能有草木人言？”  
许师兄：“要是连着两年下下，对上边影响多不好啊。”  
龙师兄眉头紧锁，张口说了句操他大爷。  
许师兄急忙说：“师哥！当着孩子呢！”  
龙师兄这才控制了下表情：“对不起啊小樊。”  
我赶紧说没事。  
坛里，隐约有秦老师的声音传来，和其他几个先生们争论着什么。  
许师兄仔细听了一会儿，摇摇头：“他们几个人卜出来的结果次次都不一样。师哥，今年本来就邪。何况这次人言的是情花，情花本来就感应人心。今年劫年，金华猫、巨人、九尾狐……心苦的有情一多，情花格外敏锐也说不定呢？”  
龙师兄听到这里就叹了口气。然后说，既然定了中下，往后的布置和他们本来的猜测大概没出入了。说完便站起来要走。  
然而刚走到门口，就被一个什么东西迎面砸了回来。  
门口画像上不知道什么时候变成了玄奘法师。  
龙师兄手上已经接住了紫金钵盂，然而刚才这一下仍然猝不及防，忍不住张口说了句划克。他把紫金钵捡起来，挺委屈地说：“圣僧你为什么打我？”  
玄奘法师一张手，把钵盂收回画里：“阿弥陀佛，小施主，贫僧是为了小施主的师父相留小施主的。”  
我和龙师兄和许师兄一起回头。  
秦老师果然站在门厅后，瞧着龙师兄的脸色，就跟龙师兄瞧他的脸色一个样。

那天秦老师在总坛门厅里当着我，许师兄，坛里其他各堂先生，还有葛洪道长和玄奘法师训龙师兄，被龙师兄噎急了说：“你再说你跟张继科没事连魁地奇厂都不能答应！”我和许师兄要进去问他们回给安全科的话，龙师兄瞅着一个空就窜了出去。  
秦老师在门里喊了几声“马龙你给我回来！”  
龙师兄回头做了个鬼脸就默发瞬移消失了。  
我低着头，没敢去看秦老师的表情。

吴老师曾经对我总结过三剑客的身法。他说许师兄的身法是快中带韧劲，张继科的身法是快中带刚劲。而龙师兄的身法是快得羚羊挂角，无迹可寻。  
那一天我从总坛出来，再往朱堂走，去那看似平凡内里却大得吓人的藏书室。学校给许师兄的答复时，支持行动科的判断。而我仍然要留在校内，能做的只有去查看资料，把尚不能被排除的可能性做个由高到低的排列。  
我对这个安排也没什么不满。唯独想起要怎么跟吴老师说起这事时突然有点憋闷了。  
也不知道为什么，我觉得老师听了这个结果一定会对我说，没关系。  
吴老师没有一次说“没关系”三个字的时候眉头是不皱着的。  
我想到这里有些难过。  
有一个基础常识，说来也是吴老师告诉我的。人心情一波动，观察力自然下降。我正想着吴老师，脚下走着走着，就中了招。回过神来留意时，就看到龙师兄站在我面前。  
龙师兄对我说：“小樊，帮我出门办件事呗。”  
他说的门肯定不是青堂或者朱堂的门。  
他说完这一句，我的心就跳起来了。  
我问：“办什么事？”  
龙师兄说：“帮我买一杯忘忧水。”

忘忧水，西洋名也叫giggle water，在巫师中的用途相当于空子说的酒。除了喝来取乐，忘忧水还有很多用途，例如战斗中麻醉伤口，压制攻击型异兽对煞气的反应，解情花毒，等等。吴老师年轻时就曾写过《忘忧水用途一百零八种》。也是因此，巫师弄到忘忧水并没有空子弄到酒那样寻常。  
我无法从龙师兄一个要求中猜出他更长远的意图。  
我有点犹豫：“龙师兄，我还是学生，出校门的事……”  
龙师兄笑眯眯地说：“一个隐身咒就行，学校这边我帮你。”  
龙师兄说：“就当买我一个面子吧？”  
秦老师说过一句话，马龙说的话要放大一百倍来听。龙师兄说，你可以买我一个面子。实际的情况是，他的面子在外间有价无市，大概比黄金还好花。  
然而那时候我并没想到这些。我猛地前踏一步，去抓龙师兄的手臂。就在我手碰到他小臂的一刻，他的身影瞬间消失。我再回头，他已经站在我身后，仍是那么笑眯眯地看着我。  
身法再快，要做到无迹可寻，只能是和阵法相配合。龙师兄布的是一个晴明阵，我看见的他可能只有一个不是幻影，也可能都是幻影，他真人不知道在什么地方。这法阵本身不算高阶，第一年课程就提到过。然而他把握时机、隐藏痕迹做得滴水不漏，就算布再凶险的阵，对我也是一样能得手的，只看他是否需要。  
日影偏移，大蓝的天底下朱堂门口有一片阴影，外面是亮堂堂的阳光。意识到我在龙师兄的阵里，有那么一霎那我觉得我再也走不到太阳底下去了。龙师兄在阴影的边缘对着我笑，这个场景后来在我梦境中出现过许多次。

造卖忘忧水的字号不算多。南有状元红，竹叶青，北有烧刀子，炮打灯，东瀛流传千秋乐，西域内引万古愁。这些名字都是我从皓哥这样的人嘴里听来的。在北京，想找忘忧水，一般就是去赛道酒馆。就像许师兄第一次见我时悄悄说的那样，虽然天坛去学年龄十五岁，还没成年，不过进了学校，第一年中迟早会溜出去喝一次酒。因此龙师兄说过让我去买忘忧水时，我立刻就想到了这里。  
当然了，这种地方肯定都不是我自己去的，都是尹航大番辣辣他们硬拽着我去的。  
我回房间拿了我的斯帝卡VPS，放出剑来，念了隐身咒，从二楼窗户跑出去，溜出了学校。赛道酒馆门口画上的彭祖问我：“口令？”  
我说：“栽下桃李树，结下万年红。”  
门开了。天还没黑，巫师的酒吧里也是没有客人的。吧台后面看店的家养小精灵问：“客官要什么？”  
我说：“老爷，忘忧水还有吗？”  
那宅妖说：“您来得巧，还有最后一桶啦。”  
我说：“那太好了，请给我一杯。”  
宅妖乐呵呵地弯下腰去找杯子：“……咦？这杯子怎么拿不起来了？”

护花铃“叮”地响了一声。  
受冲韧劲，铃铛的响声会是“嗡”的一声。若是龙师兄那样的神出鬼没，铃声还没响，就已经晚了。  
“叮”的响声，是受了刚劲的冲击发出的。  
我回头看。赛道酒馆的门敞开着，下午已微黄的阳光勾出一个人的剪影。很短的头发，脸似乎很瘦，个子略高，呢大衣硬硬地垂到腿，像座深蓝的灯塔。他一伸右手，宅妖死活拿不起来的那只杯子嗖地飞到了他的掌心。  
杯子被随手放在一旁的桌子上。剪影从门口直直往吧台走来。他走得不快，步子却大，不用法术就有威压。  
他走过来的时候，左臂却是曲着的。左手端在腰间。我看见他掌心里是像老干部似的，握着一只核桃。

随着他越走越近，护花铃在我口袋里仍然叮当作响，几乎连成泠泠一片。然而在铃声中，我还是分辨出了情花唱出的歌谣。  
单凭歌词，我本来是听不出它在唱什么，因为当时杂音太多，铃铛的响声，小宅妖的哆嗦声，来人的脚步声，我的心跳声。情花的声音本来就极细。然而我还是辨认出了那首歌谣。因为这支歌，就在刚才不久，我才听过一次。  
它唱的是：

“茕茕白兔，东走西顾。  
衣不如新，人不如故。”

剪影开口说道：“剩下的忘忧水，我全要了。”


	4. Chapter 4

天坛的老师们之间关于毕业没两年的三剑客有个说法，张继科的空手施法，许昕的盲盘摆阵，马龙的无剑飞行，并称为三绝。 关于继科大哥的空手施法我第一面见他就见识了。其实我平时也习惯空手施法。龙师兄曾经若有所思地评价过：“小胖的空手施法有点继科儿的影子。”  
事后想想，我觉得这也许是龙师兄对我很高的赞赏。据说上一位将阵法布得这样神出鬼没的人是刘校长。而他对别人的最高评价就是说那人与魔务院安全部孔委员相像。当他想要夸龙师兄，而不光为了鼓励他的时候，他会突然淡淡地说：“马龙身上有点小辉儿的影子。”当他想要夸继科大哥，而不打算跟个“但是”敲打他的时候，他也会幽幽地说一句：“继科身上有点小辉儿的影子。”  
原则上来说，对战法术中倚重身法的巫师魔杖成剑时多，施咒自然更多需要徒手。因此我当时并没太把跟继科大哥这个相似放在心上。然而实践上，能用身法撑起战术的巫师其实并不多。我以前也没想到后来能练成名字紧跟在继科大哥之后的其中一人。这样一想，龙师兄对我的战术特点确立大概确实有先见之明。  
然而事实上，继科大哥也曾经对我说过很像的话。  
他说：“你这个施咒衔接，有点儿像我的一个朋友。”

他说这话的时候我们都在赛道酒馆，我背对吧台，仍能感到十几把存在吧台后厨的各种尖锐物体被他一手操纵，浮空对着我的脑袋。  
宅妖跪了下来，吓得哇哇尖叫：“大爷！可行行好吧！弄出人命小的怎么做生意呀！”  
我：“大哥……”  
他：“干什么？”  
我：“咱们有话好说。”  
他：“你要说什么？”  
我：“忘忧水我只要一杯。”  
他：“对不起，没了。”  
我：“可这里忘忧水还有一桶。”  
他：“我就要一桶。要是有更多，我要的还更多。”  
我：“……京城忘忧水只有这一家能买到。”  
他：“人命关天。”  
我：“……那大哥你能先把刀放下吗？”  
他：“你把核桃还给我。”  
人在檐下，只能低头。我刚刚从他手中控来那只核桃本来想打乱他阵脚，此时只好丢还给他。  
这个人手一放下，我身后铁器坠落如天上下刀，宅妖又吓得大声叫唤。那个人双手拿住核桃，捧到眼前，问了一声：“死了没有？”  
核桃似乎发出了声音。那个人把耳朵凑过去听清了，又抬起头来，对宅妖说：“酒拿来。”  
宅妖战战兢兢扛起木桶，放在那人面前，立刻钻回吧台后。  
木桶身上有龙头，可以抽出水来倒进小杯子。然而那个人并没有拿杯子去接接，而是直接动手一把掀起桶上盖，“嗵”一声，把核桃扔了进去。  
我有点惊讶于他对待那只核桃的态度前后差异之大。直到看见桶里忘忧水的面，似乎下降了一点。  
我忍不住伸长脖子仔细去看。  
忘忧水的水面确实下降了。而且是不断下降，越降越低。过了一分钟，那只半个多人高的大桶竟然空了。  
我站在桶边，空空的桶底木板上，那个小核桃好像左右晃了晃，像要把自己弄翻，然而只是打起了转。  
那个人也站在桶边。我刚才走近去的时候他看了我一眼，却也没阻止，只是定睛看着核桃随着水面越沉越低。  
此时忘忧水消失殆尽，他好像才吐出一口气。  
桶底，核桃上面的一半壳忽然被掀了下来。壳底下露出核桃里面的样子。那根本不是普通的核桃。我在学习魔法之前，在空点子的学校里，曾经有一篇课文叫《核舟记》。讲的是古人做的一种微雕工艺品，将核桃雕成一艘船的造型，里面的陈设装饰，甚至船上的乘客，无不栩栩如生。刚才被人拿在手里、还对着说话的核桃，原来也是一艘核舟。核桃里的小船只有一层，陈设也很简单，可是甲板上好像也站了个人。  
那人往甲板一边走过去。把手伸出核桃皮的舷外，一下子变成了正常人一般大小的手，这场景讲真有点恐怖。然而我没来得及怎么害怕，因为核舟里站的那个人紧接着全身从核桃里钻了出来，站在桶里边，是一个瘦高个子，长手长脚的少年。木桶高到他腰，他先跨出一条腿，随后捏着桶沿，手下巧力，脚一纵腰一拧，轻轻跃了出来，桶连晃也没晃一下。身手特别利索，像个练家子。可是脸上气色不大好。一是瘦，二是没血色。看起来有点像大病初愈的模样。  
长大衣的男人看着少年，微微笑了一点点。后来周雨会跟我说，他那个表情是心里高兴可是又想装酷所以不屑于笑的表情，这么想一想还觉得略萌。总之，他看了看少年，抄着手问：“活过来啦？”  
少年撇了撇嘴：“本来就没什么事，就是你大惊小怪。”  
男人举起手作势要打他，少年一把拽过桶挡在自己面前，就在这时看见了我。  
“诶，你是谁？”  
我刚张开了嘴要回答，就看他居然自己说道：“哦，你叫樊振东。是天坛的朱堂弟子，先从吴敬平先生，后拜王老师——咦你心里管他叫‘皓哥’还笑他当老师以后像团子？哈哈哈哈哈哈好可爱啊！——你十一岁就到北京学魔法了？原来是个小神童啊你！哎我可以叫你小神童吗？你喜欢还是不喜欢？”  
他把桶推到一边，向着我伸出手：“我叫周雨，这是我哥张继科。你好啊！”

那就是我第一次见到周雨。

张继科听他自报家门，把脸埋进了一只手掌。“给你说过几次了，不要一上来跟别人做自我介绍！”  
周雨不服地辩解道：“你以为你唬谁呢，人心里早知道了！”  
张继科又冲我扫了一眼，露出了一个那样的笑容，完了接着数落周雨：“他猜出了我，又没猜出你？你说你自己干什么？”  
周雨回怼：“我就愿意告诉他！又不碍着谁。你凭什么管我？”  
周雨后来对我解释过他的习惯。不知道为什么，他能看到别人在想什么。读心者是一种罕见的现象，一般出现在有巫师天赋的人中极小一部分的身上，比如二十世纪英国异兽研究最著名的大家纽特·斯卡曼德先生的小姨子，奎妮·科沃斯基夫人。这种能力出现的原因至今是个谜，在二十一世纪初西方魔法世界的战争前夕还曾被食死徒利用来宣传魔法天赋遗传论和纯血基因优越论。周雨说，他看到别人想法的能力好像从小就有了，虽然他对那时的记忆仅剩一些散碎片段。一开始他以为人人都是这样，快言快语搞出不少尴尬场景，后来才知道原来并不是。但他仍然选择保持心直口快的习惯，至少极其喜欢分享自己的信息，因为他觉得只有他知道别人的事情不公平。

当时被周雨连噎好几句的继科大哥看了我一眼。  
“你叫樊振东？”他产生了兴趣似的微微笑了笑，“是皓哥的入室？”  
“皓哥——王老师出去考察比较多，我一年只能跟他几个月。等我到了高年级，应该会正式行礼的。”  
“……”他不知为什么皱了皱眉头，不过很快舒展开，又用轻松的语气说，“你一年级就知道来这儿喝酒了？看来——”  
“不不不我是为了帮别人的忙才来的。”  
“——还有点意思。”  
空气有些尴尬。  
继科大哥咳嗽了一声。  
“有人要你帮忙啊，”他慢慢问道，“是谁让你来找忘忧水？”  
我说：“是我朋友，白堂的徐晨皓。”我直觉龙师兄的事不告诉外人为好，虽然那时我也想到继科大哥和龙哥的交情不同一般。但我仍然说出了早准备好的谎话。  
继科大哥点了点头：“小雨，你看看，是谁让他来找忘忧水的？”  
我的谎话一点用也没有。  
周雨还真的向我看了一眼。  
“我不认识。”他说。  
继科大哥脸色刚放松一点。周雨突然又说：“哎不对，我见过！”  
继科大哥问：“你哪里见过？”  
周雨笑着看他：“你脑子里见过。”  
“我脑子里想过的人多了。”  
周雨仍笑：“那个嘛。就你十五岁，天坛的球场——”  
继科大哥：“行了我知道了。”  
他举起手来。然而我这次比他快了一步，而且手里举了我的魔杖。  
继科大哥眯了眯眼：“你也……”他停顿了一秒，“你是遗忘咒过敏？”  
“对不起，张师兄，”我说，“我就是不喜欢别人给我施一忘皆空。”  
继科大哥笑了起来：“可我实在不能让你这么回去。”  
“为什么？”周雨说，“那个人，他不是你的朋友吗？”  
继科大哥看看周雨，又笑着慢慢摇了摇头：“你哥这个朋友，想着坏你哥的事哪。”  
周雨看了看我再看看继科大哥：“你们要打架，我先去问了图图再来下注！”  
继科大哥看我一眼：“小兄弟，你魔杖不错，可你打不过我。”  
我老实说：“我试试。”  
那只宅妖还困在吧台后面直打哆嗦：“神天菩萨，阿弥陀佛，上帝保佑，岁岁平安……”  
我自己也知道，别说现在，就是我再长三年，继科大哥退回三年，我对继科大哥也未必有赢的把握。然而事到如此，我也只好握紧了VPS，死死盯着他的动作，只盼别输得太快。  
然而这时，周雨突然拍了一下手。  
我吓得差点甩出一个咒来。  
周雨说：“科哥我有个主意。”  
他转过脸来看我：“小神童，要不然你就跟着我们走吧。”

后来，继科大哥似乎觉得他知道那时候周雨为什么要留下我。他会眯着眼睛，嘴角噙着不可说的微笑，看着周雨摇头：“真是那什么的弟弟，泼出去的水！”周雨会哈哈笑着说：“什么啊，你说谁呢？肯定不是我。”  
其实他知道，他耳朵都红了。  
周雨笑起来有一点很奇怪，无论他笑得多厉害，眼角笑出了多少皱纹，他的眼睛还是那么又大，又亮的两汪。我从没见过第二个能这样笑的人。  
无论如何，我心里很清楚。周雨那时候留我并不是为了什么泼出去的水。他只是那时就看出来，我心里并不想回天坛去。


	5. Chapter 5

那天在赛道酒馆外我并没看见继科大哥传说中的玛莎拉蒂。没有那么显眼。后来周雨告诉我那车的牌子叫宾利。我脱离这些空子常识的年纪太小了。  
事实上，继科大哥是到了长大以后才了解空子的世界。他生在巫师世家，他们家教孩子的办法，都是会说话就会念咒，会走路就会御剑。十五岁进天坛认识了一些家里人是空子的同学。比如传说中跟他曾经形影不离的龙师兄。据许昕师兄说，那几年他们缠着马龙了解了许多空子文化的科普，比如龙师兄曾给继科大哥唱过许多华语流行歌。后来继科大哥对汽车这种空子代步工具产生了谜之兴趣，并开始收集名牌跑车。一次他在开车时从广播电台里听到了原唱，一时间非常不满。  
据许昕师兄说，他的不满是这样的：  
“这就是那个什么周杰棍？他唱的怎么一点也不像马龙？没意思没意思，调台！”  
许师兄说，那是一台没施过法的车载收音机，否则一定能明智地提醒继科大哥，无论他调到哪个台，都找不着一个唱歌像马龙的华语流行歌手。  
他还说，歌唱得像龙师兄那样的就成不了歌手了，往台下布迷魂阵也不行；至少要唱成他自己那样，才有努力的余地。

巫师喜欢汽车不是罕事，比如英国的韦斯莱兄弟在回忆录里写道他们父母九十年代就拥有一辆小轿车，而且经过魔法改造，可以在空中飞行。我坐上宾利的后座时便偷偷观察这辆车哪里施过法。然而继科大哥只是平平常常地打轮开出路边停车位，慢悠悠行驶在两车道马路上，路口还等红灯。  
我几乎有些失望了。  
继科大哥似乎从后视镜往回看了一眼。我赶紧挪开眼神。就一回头，我发现，刚才坐在后座我旁边的周雨不见了。  
后座两位，中间靠背嵌一个扶手。扶手现在被扳下来。后面通的是后备厢。  
我刚要凑过头去看通向后备厢的那个洞。  
窟窿里就伸出了一只手，往里勾了勾。

那是周雨的手。

我隔着孔看后备厢里周雨的脸。周雨像是隔了几步远看着我，冲我笑。  
他伸手：“来。”  
我就把手伸给了他。  
一秒我觉得他的手使了使劲。第二秒天旋地转，群星乱飞。等再看得清东西的时候，我发现自己站在一个黑漆漆的山洞里。周雨从桌上拿起一张纸，剪下一片月牙形，往洞壁一贴，纸片发出莹莹亮光，像真的月亮。  
纸月的亮光照着，我看见洞里有石桌木凳，十来只瓶罐桶瓢，空气中各种魔药的味道混在一起。此外还有笔墨味，桌子上横七竖八地堆着许多纸篇，十几支毛笔在往上写字，然而这次离得太远，看不出是什么。只是每一篇纸上写的好像都不一样。  
“是《九九八十一》。”周雨说，“你小时候没听过吗？哦对了，你是普通人家长大的。你小时候都听些什么？《广州日报》、《南方晚报》、《故事会》……你爸爸妈妈下班太晚，没法给你读，你只好自己查字典看书啊。怪不得你这么会读书，真是小神童。哎，回头你见了大家，孔令可要高兴了。他非要缠着你给他讲故事不可。不过你可别跟他说太多了！跟他那里故事得省着用，因为……”  
我没有站在那儿把话听完。洞口外有光，我顺着走过去。可能是因为觉得身边有这么一个声音在响着，没有什么危险会发生。当时我才认识周雨不到一小时。对他的心大缺乏基本认识。  
我刚走到洞口，就又一阵天旋地转。一对爪子薅住我的背，带着我飞到空中，再着地的时候那只爪子把我扒拉一圈。  
然后一条粗糙尖利的舌头在我脸上舔了一下。

作为皓哥的准入室弟子，如果没有意外，我第一次在校外与异兽亲密接触应该是在五年级，或者四年级和皓哥出去实习的时候，穿好防护，备好魔药，念好咒语，身边还有皓哥指导并在必要的时候保护我。作为一个十六岁的天真少年，我也曾经幻想过独自捕捉一只野生异兽，比如羽蛇，人鱼，猫又，狐妖，等等。但是我着实没有想到我的第一次能如字面所说的那么亲密。当时那只四足两翼、一人多长、头圆腮尖、浑身棕色绒毛的怪兽把我按在土地上，两只圆溜溜的眼睛饶有兴致地看着我，眼神就像皓哥看鸡脆骨，郑培峰看土笋冻，林高远看白切鸡。我这个人在危机中善于积极思考，而且可能是被舔的回忆太过可怕使大脑不得不开始自动美化，因此在那一刻我还在想：这家伙眼睛还挺大的……  
我刚暗暗挪动手指按诀，远处突然传来一阵声音，骨碌碌像是轮椅碾过土地。跟着是人的说话声。  
“老朱，你今天怎么开饭了？科哥他们回来了？雨哥？我的书呢？”  
“这不是重点吧！”还有另一个声音，“这是个人？活人？就让老朱吃他的脑子真的可以吗？”  
“我哪知道可以不可以，我三天没吃过一个字了，雨哥！周雨！我的书呢？我要饿死啦！”  
“雨哥！快来啊！老朱要跟这个小胖子打起来啦！不出三分钟车顶就要被掀起来啦！哎我去这小胖子挺能打？”  
绒毛，有翼，吃人脑子，这只异兽应该是獏，一爪按着我，弓起背。我听了路尽头那个招风耳男孩的话，也不想毁坏这里的东西，可也不能不自卫，按好离诀，等它一动就反击。  
然而就在这时，山洞里带着回音传过来周雨不慌不忙的声音。  
“着什么急呀，听见啦！”

一个铁桶rou的一声飞了出来，敲中了獏的后脑勺。桶里一团红色黏糊糊的东西受撞朝反向飞去，獏放开我追着那团跑了。  
我一向善于积极思考，于是没有深究那团东西是什么。  
“是猪脑花，从火锅店买的，他现在吃这个比吃人脑子香！”周雨笑呵呵地站在我旁边。  
天上飞过来几只白雁。仔细看是刚才山洞石桌里写了字的纸折成的。啾啾叫着飞过土路。坐在轮椅上的少年眼睛都亮了，笑着拿起轮椅背上挂的弓，使劲扯开了再一松。  
弦震荡出巨大的“嗡”声。雁惊弓而落。正好坠入他怀里。  
坐轮椅的男孩高兴的拆开纸雁，然后笑容就凝固在了脸上。  
“又是《九九八十一》？”他愤怒地抬起头，“有没有点正规出版物了！我也不求天天都有进口图书，可是也不能三天一顿还拿睡前故事糊弄我吧！”  
“吃人嘴软，”周雨抄着手说，“要不然别嘚吧，要不然别跟着我们啊？”  
“可是这个我早都看过多少遍了！不行！我吃不下去！”  
“《九九八十一》谁讲都不一样。你又没听过科哥这个版本，当新的吃吧，再不吃你就要变成一堆散纸啦。”  
那个少年板着脸，纸雁拿在手里失了形状，是厚厚一沓字纸，缝订起来就是书。他大声撕下一页，恶狠狠地说了句：“世风日下！人心不古！”  
然后把那页书塞进了嘴里。  
“他叫孔令轩，书壁人。腿是他家被强拆的时候坏掉的，不过你可小心点，他坏了腿也厉害着呢。那边那个招风耳的是图图，哈哈哈，叫张煜东，瞳人，可以看到五分钟未来，不过只有可能性最大的那一种，要骗过他也是有可能的。那边那个，等一下现了人型你再跟他打个招呼吧，叫朱霖峰，你已经知道了，是獏。他现在已经从人脑子吃到猪脑子了，估计没多久就能学会涮火锅，那时候你就不用怕他啦。哦，你现在也不怕。对了，我还没跟你解释呢，咱们现在就在——”

崂山术。  
我当时脑子里突然想到这个故事。  
朱堂那座看似平平库藏却惊人的藏书室里，最不少的就是魔法史书籍。古代异兽研究的重要贡献者蒲松龄是书脊背上一个熟悉的名字。历代颠沛，魔法也不能违拗所有时代，巫师和空子的世界总有交融，这期间许多魔法史料隐藏在被空子熟知的小说故事当中。它们叙述方式的文学价值掩盖了内容的历史价值，被不明真相的空子群众口耳相传，保存下来。  
在蒲松龄记录的资料《聊斋志异》中有这样一种魔法流派，叫作崂山之术。崂山道士的代表技能：穿墙透壁，御物赋灵，剪纸成月，咫尺河山。  
我们所在的地方看上去像个桃花源。土屋花树，阡陌纵横，清溪浮云，山水依然。房子远近疏错有十来间，应该都是这些异兽生活之所。就不算远处黛山，空间也以数十亩计。然而事实上，我刚才被周雨拉进宾利车后备厢，从来都没有出去。  
这种崂山之术在西洋的名字叫做无痕伸展咒。而在中国的魔法古籍里，它被代称为咫尺河山。  
宾利后备厢的法术，和方才周雨藏身的核桃一样，都是施了这种法术。

福至心灵，我想明白这些事只在一刻之间。话还没说出口，就感到周雨在我肩上狠狠拍了一下。  
然后，我的左脸就被捏了。  
周雨手绕过我的背来捏我的脸：“小神童你想事情声音这么大真是超！可！爱！啊！”

……关于周雨，有一件事我需要补充。从一开始见到他，我就觉得他不像人类。如果讲得更诚实一些，从一开始见到他，我就觉得他像狐妖。我也说不清是他长相上的哪一点给了我这种直觉。可能是他眼睛太大，鼻子太宽，嘴角太长，脑袋太小，四肢太瘦。我这么说绝对不是为了黑他。更不是为了报复他像对小孩子一样捏我的脸还叫我小神童，毕竟我那时都十六岁了，而且就算七岁时都没被这么叫过。我提到这个只是为了陈述一个客观事实。就是周雨真的长了一张让人一眼就觉得他是狐妖的脸。记住这个可能会有助于理解后面发生的一部分故事。  
我要再次强调一遍，我提到这件事确实只是为了陈述一个客观事实，不是为了黑周雨。很多人都捏过我的脸，我也没有一个个报复他们。更何况是周雨。  
但是以防万一周雨看到了这一段，我还是要先说一句：对不起，对不起啊雨哥。


	6. Chapter 6

我在继科大哥那辆宾利的后备厢里前前后后生活了许多天。与同村的朋友们度过了一段互相伤害、勾心斗角的美好时光，日后每每想起都觉得十分怀念。在那些日子里，我在学术上最大的收获之一是从孔令轩那里套来一些巫师的童话。每天周雨在柴房里烧饭时我们就在屋前相互套路，，彼此都试图以少换多：“樊贤弟看现在夕阳西下炊尚未成不如咱们小叙一番。”“跟孔学兄不敢说小叙，也就瞎唠唠嗑还能行！”“小樊不要谦虚，看你身形如此健康，一定饱读诗书学富五车。”“哪里比得上孔老师，我们人类长得再胖也只能说明吃饭吃得多！”  
传说中的巫师童话集《九九八十一》的基本概念，我就是在那时有的。  
《九九八十一》是中国巫师家庭给孩子讲的睡前故事。相当于英国的《诗翁彼豆故事集》。这个名字得来有许多说法。有一种是说它是虚指故事之多。第二种则认为是虚指故事的变化多，没有定版，换个人讲就有不同的细节。比如继科大哥的老家在青州道，孔令长在济南府，同一个故事就有两副模样。还有个说法是，《九九八十一》的第一个版本是中国异兽学的先驱之一玄奘法师的经历在中原巫师界流传演变而成的，此后被各派、各地、各时代的巫师再加入各自的见闻。在空子的世界中，同样取材与玄奘的名著叫《西游记》，全文以取经的佛教弟子玄奘法师为视角和主角，而《九九八十一》则是分散的，没有固定的视角主人公，像故事的反面，讲一路上的妖魔异兽们。  
要说《九九八十一》的一个例子，孔令曾给我讲过一个名叫“咫尺河山”的故事。崂山派法术中的无痕伸展法叫做咫尺河山，这名字如何由来也有三种说法。孔令那天告诉我的便是第一种。  
说，从前有一个崂山道士，在山间漫步，在凉亭歇脚时，遇上了一个游历的书生。书生是个乡愿，认为天下唯有儒术是正道，见到凉亭里的同伴做道士打扮，便语出不逊。道士听了只是微笑，也不说话，待休息完毕，便在岔道口和书生道别。书生朝另一条路继续走，不一会儿疲惫了，掉转头想要下山。可是一直往前走，怎么也走不到山下。眼前景物一时陌生，一时熟悉，山重水复，似是而非，而且路旁竟一个人也没有。来时只走了一个时辰的路，回时竟然从中午走到半夜也没走完。夜很深了，书生无处歇脚，又是奇怪，又是着急，渐渐明白过来是被崂山道士戏弄了。他只得在路上大声道歉，痛陈自己的不是，并且对李聃、吕祖等道家神贤极尽吹捧之词。连说了几炷香时间，说得口干舌燥，忽然听到天上几声大笑。他定睛环顾，只见身边十几步远，就是同崂山道士歇脚的那座凉亭，原来他走了一天的路，不过十几步而已。

中国法术的名字，如果是古代命的，有一类叫做“借代命名法”，就是用一种法术中最有名的一个例子来指代所有的应用。比如“咫尺河山”或许是用这个道士与书生的故事来指代所有的空间无痕伸展术。然而除此之外，还有另一个无痕伸展术的例子，也叫做咫尺河山。这样东西正好和继科大哥有关。  
继科大哥的本家是青州的巫师世家，御物赋灵之术与无痕伸展法最为擅长，同时擅养异兽，也是远近闻名。他们张家在这一支上的传家宝物就叫做“咫尺河山”，无痕伸缩咒使得登峰造极。这样东西看起来和一个玻璃的雪花球一般，盖不盖罩子都可以；里面是小小的一带青山环着一片湖水，上接云天。从外面看，大小就像成年男子一只拳头，可以摆在桌上都不显眼。可是只要进入内部，那真山真水绵延足有百里方圆，别说咫尺河山，咫尺天地还更贴切一些。其折叠比例之高，无论是第一个传说中的崂山道士、继科大哥握过的核舟，还是宾利的后备厢，都远远比不上。  
这样东西继科大哥十八岁的时候送给了龙师兄。那时龙师兄的原形真身刚刚跃过龙门，化成龙形，继科大哥便把咫尺河山送给龙师兄，说龙形日后越来越大，如果想回原形又怕搅扰别的人，就进这里好了。我那天回天坛，进了龙师兄的内室，看到桌子上那个施了法的摆件，就是青州张家的咫尺河山。  
这个故事是在后来许师兄讲给我的。当时继科大哥和龙师兄，用许师兄的话说，又在明怼暗秀。无论是怼还是秀他心里都不痛快，然而龙师兄他不敢惹，跟龙师兄别扭着的继科大哥他也不敢惹，于是只好偷偷跟我讲继科大哥和龙师兄的八卦。  
我听他讲这段八卦时，内心其实已经毫无波动。但我还是要装得很痛苦的样子。拜那段时间的许多精力所赐，我表演脸部发力的功底已经十分扎实，骗过许师兄没有太大难度，甚至觉得可以挑战一下骗过吴老师。在许师兄给我讲完咫尺河山名字的第二种由来之前，已经有人给我讲过一个继科大哥和龙师兄的八卦了。

晚上的时候，周雨偷偷地戳我。  
“小神童，你是不是生我的气？是因为我要留你？可是你明明就想跟着我们走，不想回你们学校的呀。还是因为你觉得你能打得过张继科？还是因为我叫你小神童？还是因为我捏你脸？可是你的脸真的超可爱超好捏我实在忍不住……”  
你要实在想捏也行。  
“真的吗？哎呀真是不好意思，那我以后不叫你小神童了，那我叫你什么？小樊？小胖？你的朋友叫你小胖吗？”他又傻呵呵地笑了。在没灯的黑屋子里，他的眼睛亮得像北京夜间的光污染。  
“你为什么还不高兴？”他歪了歪头，“那我给你讲个故事好吗？我就讲给你一个人，你别告诉别人，好不好？”

周雨说：“你知道我第一次在张继科脑子里看见龙哥是怎么看见的吗？”

周雨告诉我，他从张继科脑子里看见过一次十五岁的马龙。在我回忆时看见了同一个人二十八岁的脸，一联想就认了出来。  
十五岁的时候，张继科和马龙都刚进天坛。第一年就选进了学院的剑魁地奇队，两个人一个白堂一个青堂，都是找球手。平时合练、友谊赛、秋季运动会比赛、区域联赛，打了一年，到第二学期的春季运动会又遇上了。两边球员进场十四个人，从张继科的眼睛看，马龙不是离他最近的，可是一眼就看到了。从进场到放国歌，从放校歌到比赛开始，只要是看人的时候那张白团子似的脸都在视野中心，闪闪发光的像片月亮。  
比赛开始了以后就顾不上看白团子了。那天是个雨天，队友的白袍和青堂的青袍在雨点和雾气中都看不清楚，只有金色飞贼的那一点亮光是明白的。然而这个时候马龙不用找也跑到他视野中来，青袍子的背影站在在他第一把剑“木吉他”上，任张继科追得多猛也稳稳的一晃不晃。比赛艰苦又僵持，简直让人烦躁，越拖下去，胜算越小。视野的主人选择兵行险招，金色飞贼快要贴上地了他也还不减速，终于把马龙甩在身后。飞贼体轻灵便，减速自然比木剑和人都快，张继科从剑上跳下来扑上了草坪。  
落地前他还干了一件事。周雨说。眼睛是看不到的。当时金色飞贼猛然减速，而人的手臂挥得太长，眼看要错过。可是张继科急中生智，一探头把金色飞贼咬进了腮帮子里。  
从后辈的角度看，如果故事截止在这个地方，这大概是张继科辉煌的人生里关于剑魁地奇的辉煌记录里的一笔，在艰难的环境、焦灼的比赛中用意想不到却又最有他特点的方式赢得比赛，这场比赛仍会传为佳话，在老师和后来的学生中流传。这可能也是一个故事正确的结束方式。  
然而它没有。  
在下一秒钟，张继科的视野就从草坪变成了雨云雾的天空。一个白团子似的脸横在视野中间，就算想要躲开他也躲不开，因为白团子还拿手狠狠捏着视野主人的下巴颏。据周雨说，那一刻马龙的脸在张继科的眼中特别戏剧，像被加了特技镜头，既静又躁，既慢又快，表情既像龙战于野又像视死如归。  
然后，他就被马龙掐着脖子亲了下来。  
背景音中场边一片哗然。然而张继科内心无比正直，他只想赢得比赛，把金色飞贼守住。所以他拼命把金色飞贼往嘴里面藏。马龙一边掐着他脖子，为了加重力气整个人跨在张继科身上，另一边还用自己的鼻子去压张继科的鼻子，试图让对方因为窒息而松嘴。张继科差点没喘上气，困兽之斗，一挺身把马龙掀了下去，然而一个不留神，金色飞贼的亮点就跑到了马龙的牙齿中间。按规则来说，飞贼只有拿在手上比赛才结束。张继科扑上去就按住马龙两只手。按完才发现自己也没手去抢对方嘴里的魁地奇球了。所以他只好也按着马龙的手，又亲了回去。

“……后面的事我也没好意思看了。”周雨说。

后来我还是知道了后面的情况。  
眼看着两堂找球手当着全校师生在球场上互相强吻、不可描述，抽空回来当裁判的前校队队长大力哥赶紧御剑冲过去拉开他们；观众席第一排的白堂老师肖战和青堂秦老师已经彼此魔杖互指：“你教的什么好学生！有在球场上这么抢球的吗？”“明明是你带的哪路学生！我看你这个好徒弟早看我徒弟不对劲好久了！”眼看着就要比各自学生先打起来；然而坐在主席台上的校长和特邀嘉宾安全部孔委员则情绪稳定甚至还有几分慈爱地在继续嗑山楂片：“哎呀现在小孩儿感情还是这么好是哇！”“嗯。”还是吴老师反应快，赶紧施了个透障把两个互相不可描述的人给码掉。  
那场比赛最后也没分出胜负——否则他俩能活活把对方憋死——白堂和青堂各被扣了一百分，龙师兄和继科大哥被罚每天跑一个万，加强身法，而且刘校长特别注明，一个日出时跑，一个日落时跑，规定时间以外跑的不算。见证了事情全程的金色飞贼被抢救出来的时候已经连翅膀也不会扇，生无可恋，球间失格，无论怎么鼓励，都表示它再也不做贼了，送回魁地奇厂百般维修无果，而且魁地奇厂坚持认定这种抢球方式不在正常使用的范畴内，因此不能免费退换保修，金色飞贼还不单卖，学校只好又买了一整套新球。  
我跟着许师兄龙师兄去总坛找秦老师的时候，听到秦老师数落龙师兄：“你再说你跟张继科没事连魁地奇厂都不能答应！”  
原来是在说这件事。  
而当事的两个人在分开跑了两个星期的万米以后，突然就开始每天各跑两个万米了。早上一个陪另一个跑，晚上另一个陪这一个跑。

“这有啥不正常的？”龙师兄回忆起来仍然很委屈，“——这算好吗？我们都是为了院里啊。为了学院也能叫好吗？”  
我有那么一刻想要解释，正常情况下一个男孩子为了抢球是不会亲另一个男孩子的。再想抢也不会。然而我很快就不想解释了。和周雨相处我很快改掉了心直口快。  
“……那后来你们为什么要陪对方跑万米呢？”  
“哦，”龙师兄像刚想起了什么无关紧要的事，平淡地说，“因为我俩后来好了呀。”  
……他说的好有道理，我竟无言以对，只好给他表演了一个脸部发力。


	7. Chapter 7

再听见那首“彼黍离离”的时候是个黎明。我正在做梦。梦里我还在朱堂藏书室。晚上十点半查房的时候回一次宿舍假装睡下，随后再念个隐身咒，堂内畅行无阻。我在藏书室也不会通宵，只是多看一两个小时书而已。有时候看得太困，会不小心在那儿睡着，第二天就会被别人推醒。推醒我次数最多的就是林高远。这家伙经常夜不归宿，而且也不知道为什么夜不归宿还去外堂，堂门口的画像总躲不过，就算上面的人没醒着，不喊醒他们念了口令也进不了门。所以这家伙想了个损招，变形成工友、老师或者其他同学的样子混进门。前两者画像不会多管，其他同学偶尔外宿一次，好好求情也就睁只眼闭只眼。有一天早上我就亲眼看见另一个我自己从藏书室门走进来，一时还以为自己走火入魔，在梦里也会施分身术。  
“小胖啊哈哈哈哈哈你也在这里啊哈哈哈哈，”林高远把画皮扯下来，“……只得一次嘅啫！你冇嫐我啊！”  
大概是觉得同乡之谊能加分他还特意说了句广东话。别生我气的意思。然而并没有卵用。  
我唔嫐你仲要嫐边个。我心里想。然后突然想起跟别人说话不能只在心里想想就当说出来。就一下意识到我在做梦，醒了过来。  
月光满枕，护花铃放在床头，红花的边缘微微有点暗影，不大的房间里回映歌声：

“彼黍离离，中心如醉，知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求……悠悠苍天，此何人哉。”

我听着这首歌想起从吴老师家辞行的时候，又想起当着四堂先生答应要配合许师兄调查此事。这时无论怎么想都有些惭愧。那是我在后备厢小村里第一次想要逃跑。

后备厢顶盖是法术封死的。要出去还得回那山洞。摔下来时我来不及记住方位，捧着罗盘探，石壁上的纸月亮还有一点点微光，我借光眯着眼看。想到纸月我突然记起周雨是会读心的。此时我想不辞而别，他会不会也有察觉？  
就在我一念之停，罗盘突然猛一震。连石桌上稀稀拉拉慢慢抄写的毛笔都歪了出去。然而后备厢内部却好像没什么动静。异兽们应该不会惊醒。  
我没做多想，顺着刚才停下的地方一摸石壁，不远就找到了暗门。我小心推开，正看见一道亮光从车外打进窗里。  
车窗上贴着一道竹叶符。  
当世能打出这样叶符的，只有我许昕师兄一人而已。  
“大蟒？”  
——我听见继科大哥的声音从窗外传来。  
“老张？”  
——这是许师兄的声音，好像站在车后备厢上面，  
“我了个去，老张，你怎么在这儿，我差点没认出来你车，你玛莎拉蒂呢？”  
继科大哥还没回答，许师兄先从后备厢顶上纵身跳了下来。继科大哥看着他发出沉沉的笑声。车窗外，穿着呢大衣和玄袍的两个身影击了三个掌，狠狠撞了一次胸，然后紧紧抱在一起。

“我玛莎拉蒂在斯洛文尼亚被撞了嘛。”继科大哥坐进驾驶位，说得不以为意，甚至有几分豪迈之气。  
许师兄坐在他副驾驶：“什么时候的事？你去了斯洛文尼亚？！”  
“你不知道吗？就毒龙走私的事啊，皓哥的消息。他的金翅大鹏又没吃的了，去西南抓，感觉有人在盗猎南海毒牙龙。”  
“难道怀疑是老萨？他不是给IWPO抓起来了吗？做了什么好事把他给放出来了？”  
“不把他放出来他怎么撞我的车？”继科大哥哼地笑了一声，“老小子吃香的喝辣的，知道他开了个什么缺德买卖吗？龙角斗场，全欧洲都是他的分号，在他白俄老家能横着走。”  
“这么说南海毒牙确实是他偷猎走私的？”  
“这倒是没证据。”  
“……”许师兄噎住了一下，“没证据你别人家车？”  
“我管他。能给他找找别扭我也值了！”  
车前玻璃上映着两个人的影子，许师兄低下头沉默了几秒，可是很快又忍不住“噗”地大笑了起来。  
“老张啊老张，”他摇着头说，“这真是你干的事儿！”  
他们又伸出手连击了三下掌。然后像十一二岁的小孩子一样笑得停不下来。

我看着前挡倒影里他们的笑脸，突然间想起来我在魔法部走廊里见到许师兄时，他现出过一瞬的表情。  
有一件事我是从那时开始发现的。我熟悉的从天坛毕业的人，是老师也好，比如吴老师、秦老师、肖先生、皓哥，还是从政的也好，像大力哥和马琳师兄，他们的眉心里，都有深深浅浅的皱纹。那些皱纹是学问、学生、国家，毕了业以后的所有日子。然而在许师兄、龙师兄和继科大哥的脸上，我找不到那样的痕迹。有什么东西填在他们的眉头中间，再多难题和难过的日夜都刻不下去。一旦他们见到了面，那种不知名的东西就会一下从眉心跑到嘴角，让他们像从不曾分别一样再笑起来。  
我猜想那种东西大概是很多很多无法说与旁人的秘密积攒而成的。  
吴老师说过，人的相貌上可以看出他的气数。老师教出过一个最擅长观相望气的学生，就是青堂秦志戬先生。然而大概人各有专，我对这门学问毫无天赋。好像唯一一样有关的心得，就是看我这几位师哥们的时候得到的。

“我只知道部里参加异兽走私调查，不知道去的是你。这是春天的事了吧？后来你都在干嘛？”许师兄问完了之后顿了一刻，“——吴老师说得真对。也就亏得我师兄以前管你。”  
“关你师兄什么事？”继科大哥嘁了一声，“你师哥什么时候管得了我了？”  
“哎哟哟哟，可把你厉害坏了吧我的哥，有本事你当面跟他说去。”  
“我又不是没当面说过……”  
“吼叫信不叫当面，啊。”许师兄一脸假笑，“你准是闯了祸被罚去养猪了，是不是？”  
继科大哥沉默了一会儿，自嘲地笑了笑：“什么叫养猪？调查非法成精异兽也是维护魔法界安全，保护巫师与空点和谐关系，促进魔法大环境可持续发展的重要工作啊？宣传依法成精、科学渡劫的基本国策也是魔务院公务员的重要职责啊？”  
“就你？”许师兄极度明显地怀疑，“你调查非法成精异兽？这不是开玩笑呢吗？”  
“你呢？你又是出来干什么来了？行动科有什么事？这么晚，又只有你一个，不是加班吧？”  
说到这里，许师兄也不再调侃了。  
“有空子失踪了。”许师兄对继科大哥说道，“女孩儿，二十岁。魔法痕迹太明显了，现在基本可以确定是异兽所为。”  
“年轻姑娘，加上现在这个时候，多半是狐妖吧。”  
“我们也是按这个查的。华北从淮河到口外所有记录过的狐妖都被搜了个遍了，找不到有用的线索。要不然是个非法成精，要不然就是我们从一开始就想错了。”许师兄叹了口气，“我踩着剑要赶路呢，也不知怎么了，突然就看见路上你这辆车。一开始没认出来，看你停在八家店外面，先贴了张符试试。下来了才看见你这445的车牌号。我靠，我是真没想到能在这儿遇上你。”  
继科大哥拍了拍他。  
“我这半年倒是真没遇上狐妖。”  
许师兄挑眉看了他一眼。  
“哥，不是兄弟不信你。实在是你这话——”  
“真没有，”张继科摸了摸鼻子，“……有我肯定第一个告诉你。”  
“……我可信你这句话了啊。”许师兄瞪大眼睛使劲看了看他，说。

“对了老张，还有个事儿。”许师兄忽然又说。  
“有事儿说。”  
“其实我这么晚出来，是找一个人。”  
“什么人？老相好？”  
“啥玩意儿老相好！”许师兄先笑了一下，“……也可以这么说吧。”  
继科大哥眼睛都瞪大了：“也可以这么说？！”  
“哎呀我不是那个意思！咱们以前都见过！去年咱们最后出的那个任务你还记得不？”  
“这能不记得。”  
“你记不记得咱们一路上老碰见那个警察。就咱们给他施过好多回一忘皆空，可他总是能通过各种痕迹怀疑到我们身上那个倒霉催的？”  
“……我记得……”继科大哥想了想，“难道……你是说？”  
“对，”许师兄痛苦地扶了扶额，“这回空子那边跟踪调查这起失踪案的，还是上次那个警察。”  
“……可是上次案发在中州，这次在北京，怎么可能空子派同一个警察？”  
“就是因为上次意外太多，他调职了。”  
“……”继科大哥的表情也很僵硬了，“这也太巧了。”  
“我是觉得这里有事儿。这次出来本来是想找他的，可是他也不在他们局里，说不定是自己出去找线索，这我就不知道什么时候才找得着了。我跟你说就是想打个招呼，那小子运气是真邪门，说不定误打误撞，又会撞上你。你要是遇上了他先跟我说一声啊？”  
“行，知道了。”

话说完了，许师兄却仍然留在座位上，手搭着车门却不打开。  
“哎，”继科大哥突然说，“你吴老师有个没拜师的学生，叫樊振东的，是吧？”  
“是啊，”许师兄说，“你多久没回天坛看过了，怎么突然想起这茬儿？”  
“没有，”继科大哥说，“你刚才说一年前的任务，我想起之前收到吴老师的信鸢下了封名帖，说让我们以后照应照应。”  
“他现在应该在朱堂呢，这次的事正好赶上吴老师那里看到异兆，就让他来送了个信。学校里还让他留下，查查资料什么的，不想让学生牵涉太多。我师哥也没多说什么。”  
“吴老师现在还真是连学校都不进一步了？”  
“也不一定全为这个。他特意让小胖送信给我呢。我觉得他说不定想让小胖抓住这个机会多长长见识。”  
继科大哥点了点头。  
“我以前还有心带他见见你跟我师哥。”许师兄脸色又黯淡一点，“现在看你们一个二个这德行，靠，不见也罢。”  
“怎么说话呢你。”继科大哥懒洋洋地说。  
许师兄突然抬起头来，仔细看继科大哥。  
继科大哥什么话也没说。  
“哦，”许师兄忽然大声说，“那是啊，你跟我师哥的事儿，嘿嘿，我可不管，不管，绝对不管。”  
“少贫几句，没人当你哑巴。”  
“是，我不仅不哑，而且不瞎，我师弟小胖怎么想都应该在朱堂好好待着的嘛。就算不是，我忙着查案也不会知道。至于你一个调查非法成精的闲人就更不会知道了。就是日后算起来，也没有我的错，对吧？”  
“是啊，”继科大哥懒洋洋地点头，也大声说，“这种大实话你多说它干什么？”  
“既然如此，我接着找那个小警察去了。老张你多保重！有事信鸢联系啊！”  
“踏实走吧你。”

车前两边的门都打开又关上。继科大哥刚下车的一刻，一张竹叶符裹着一样东西正打在通着后备厢的扶手上。  
据说许师兄盲盘摆阵，从不随身带罗盘，能察觉到法术的分布都是靠感觉。那时看来，他感觉实在是很好。  
我推开扶手，伸出手去把那样东西抓进来拿回山洞。东西进了咫尺河山界内，自然也变成了缩小的尺寸。  
那是一只双面卷轴。只要拿着同一套卷轴，无论两人相隔多远，一人在上面书写，另一人就能看到文字内容。吴老师所有的学生都会学习制作这东西，只不过做起来比较费工夫，并不是每人都有。许师兄给了我和他成套的一卷，是让我事急时找他用的。  
在那段遍布了狗粮和眼瞎的日子里，师门的温暖让我体会到了无穷的安慰。


	8. Chapter 8

在路上漂泊的那几天，继科大哥有时候也会进后备厢里来。多半是给周雨送忘忧水。周雨的脸色一直不好，像大病初愈。每过几天就会变得更加不好，像大病去而复返。他躺在床上睡得起不来，脸色暗得像见了光的羽蛇蛋壳。我去戳他：“雨哥。”  
“小胖。”他说。  
“科哥买到忘忧水了。”  
他点点头：“我知道。”  
我提着核桃倒过来甩，酒桶嘭地变大落地。我拿过碗，一碗一碗接来给他喝。继科大哥在他门口远远地看。窗外都是热热闹闹的声音。继科大哥进来以后老朱又控不住人形，张煜东拿着孔令的弓搭了箭指着他：“你别乱来啊！”我看着周雨一碗一碗地喝完忘忧水，眼睛又亮起来。可是脸上仍然没血色，白里也只发黄。他喝完了最后一碗就把碗往桌上一放，发出很大一声响。  
“雨哥，”我说，“你没事了吧？”  
“没事啊！”  
周雨一挺身坐了起来，用跳的下床。  
他的头发刚刚在枕头上各种蹭，现在都支棱着翘起来了。

关于继科大哥的工作我之前猜到过。天坛入学第一年必修的一门异兽基础，最后一章讲的是我国的异兽管理政策，选讲必考，卷面十分，临近期末时我有几个半夜都是为了它熬的。依法成精、科学渡劫是我国的基本国策，在现有的魔法水平下还将长期延续下去。诸如此类的话，我背这些的时候都是好好地背，做一个安静的美男子、一个无辜的宝宝。而林高远就不，他非要在那里嘀嘀咕咕，嘚吧嘚吧，给课本上的句子编顺口溜，普通话不行用东北话，东北话不行用广东话，夜里饿了他还要偷偷在藏书室吃炸鸡，最可恨的是他吃得比我多还不长肉，程靖淇他们都以为是我抢了他的。  
“你脑子打封闭了吧！”我忍不住骂他。  
中国的魔法中有个讲叫气数。西洋人说魔法天赋，比如英国人爱说的“血液”，更多是气数之中的“气”。“数”则是机缘和际遇。六道有情，和魔法的缘能结多深多长，全看气数两字。  
气盛，数顺，就是天赋异禀，命途坦荡，是学魔法、做巫师、窥探天地真理的最好苗子。反之，如果气数不够，硬要学习也不容易入门，入了门也难以大成。  
人有人的气数。异兽有异兽的气数。山水田原，皇天后土，也都各有气数。人悟道要学法。兽悟道要成精。人在六道有情之中是灵气最强的，学法只消耗自身的气数。而异兽很难只依靠自身的气数达到参悟魔法之道的程度。即便天龙八部，也只有天众和龙众的气数能和人相近、甚至强于人。其它异兽成精都需要吸取天地灵气，影响到当地的风水，甚至直接从其他人类身上夺取精气。这样做害人也不完全利己，因为靠夺取身外的气数涉猎魔法，往往会引来天劫。在古代平衡异兽成精和生态环境的是国家的钦天祭祀和民间的捉妖道士。现代则靠《共和国成精管理法》。中国并不完全禁止异兽成精，只是分地域有严格的名额限制，原则上最小化对自然环境和空子人类的影响。然而什么样的法律执行上都有漏洞可钻。全国每年每个地区的合法成精名额都肯定会用完。然而有些地区实际的气数比信息部的测定更盛。每年都有在异兽密集区无法成精的异兽迁徙到有测量偏低的区域非法成精的事件。  
这种非法成精行为，控制难度大，个案后果小，调查起来工作苦、油水少、没功劳，人人避之不及。  
而继科大哥在负责调查非法成精的半年中，一直在知法犯法，大肆包庇。宾利后备厢里四只异兽，没有一个有成精执照。

“咱们孔老师的家世你知道啦，他们书壁人三千年都只有一个本家孔府。他是民国时候成的精，那天在家待得好好的，旧书院要拆迁。”周雨一边解释，一边把架在篝火上的水壶取下来放在茶盘上。泥茶宠马上忙乎起来，几个小人叠起罗汉来扶着水壶洗盘洗杯，倒水冲茶。孔令坐在一边好整以暇，微微笑着看茶，好像周雨说的不是他的事。茶冲好了，孔令也不急着挪动轮椅，也不倾身。茶盘上的陶蟾蜍背着杯子一蹦就蹦到了他椅子扶手上。孔老师双手拿了杯子，还对蟾蜍说了声“多谢”，就差跟戏台上穿白道袍的诸葛亮一样说句“山人自有妙计”。  
“朱霖峰来得最晚，是益州道上猎人手里救的。当时不知道他成精，盗猎的八个围他一个也没捉住，还被他顺道抓了一个去开了次荤。我们找到他的时候已经中了人家一枪，还跟科哥打了一架才舍得跟我们走呢。”周雨一边说，一边默发了一个御物，递给老朱一杯茶。老朱嘿嘿嘿笑着接了过来：“不打不相识，再说咯，雨哥你要当时想起来烤脑花，我肯定第一个就跟你们走了噻！”  
“让我卖血能解决的事，周雨弟弟才舍不得烤脑花呢。”张继科盘着腿坐在一边耷拉着眼皮，伸手控起一只茶杯。周雨瞪他一眼，把茶杯一抖，茶洒了一半。  
“图图是第二个，也在江左道。”他接着说，“亏我那时候瞎出头，也不知道他是瞳人。从那以后我再懒得替张继科打架了。”  
张煜东挠挠头说“雨哥对不起”。周雨哈哈哈地笑着把茶给他。  
四只异兽，周雨是第一个被捡到的。也在江左。捡到他的时候他在大雨里晕倒在野道边，身旁是雨水斗浇不灭的磷火。被推醒了也什么都不知道。继科大哥把他装进车里，带着走了几座城，他能看见别人脑子里的事，自己却什么也想不起来。直到在一家巫师酒店里见了忘忧水，继科大哥由着他灌了半缸，酒下了肚子脸也不带红一红的，却想起来自己叫周雨。  
他被捡到的时候身边正好有一束天雨草。  
“所以你也不知道他究竟是什么？”——你也不知道他是不是狐妖，我心里想，“就救他走了一路？”  
继科大哥看我一眼，说：“要是看见他的是你，你也会这么做的。”  
这我倒是没法反驳。  
我那时还不知道，在九年以前，他曾经说过一句一模一样的话，回答的是龙师兄。

九年以前，我身上发生了第一件跟魔法有关的事。我小学的时候在区少年宫练乒乓球。有一天训练结束，天已经很晚了，我收拾完东西，在走回家的路上下起了雨。我一边走，雨越下越大，只好去关了门的超市屋檐下躲一躲。我刚想起书包里还有一袋公仔面，想拿出来吃掉，就看见从角落里走出来一只白狐狸。尾巴分了整整九个岔。左爪腕上缠着一束草，我后来才知道那就是天雨草。  
天雨草能发人言。狐狸对我说的话就是天雨草发出来的。  
他说：“能给我吃一点吗？”  
我跟那只狐狸在超市门外一起蹲着吃了一袋公仔面。  
“可惜没有热水，没法泡。还是泡软了好吃。”  
“那我能下次来找你吃泡过的吗？”  
“能啊。我每天训练完都从这儿走！”  
“可我要找你得等一年以后了……我得回老家去渡劫。我是九尾狐，九年要渡一次劫。”  
“那我等你啊。你回来我再给你买这个味的公仔面。”  
“好啊一言为定，你可别忘了我啊。”

我最不喜欢别人对我施一忘皆空，应该最开始就是因为这件事。这件事我没对周雨说过。不过他肯定知道。他很容易就能看见，而且在跟我两个人说话的时候总说我想事情声音特别大。  
我问他：“继科大哥想事情声音多大？”  
“看他心情。他心情好的时候声音就大，心情不好的时候声音就小。”  
同样的话他曾经当着继科大哥面讲过。继科大哥皱了皱眉头，说：“我不是心情不好，谁心情不好了。我那是困了。”  
周雨就哈哈哈地笑：“好好好，你没有心情不好，不说了不说了啊，再说你又该困了！”

我没对周雨说过九年前那件事。不过他一定知道。  
也不知道为什么，我第一次见到他，就觉得他肯定是只狐狸。

我们终于要掉头南下的那天，继科大哥又回到赛道酒馆去买忘忧水。  
我问周雨：“你吃过方便面吗？”  
周雨摇摇头：“那是啥？”  
以前的事他想不起来。像继科大哥那样的巫师，出门在外也是可以随便搞出一顿大餐的。  
我说：“我溜出去给你买一桶。”  
他使劲点头：“好啊好啊！”  
我从山洞石壁上把出入口推开。刚坐上后座，还没等开门，我又听见车外想起了一阵对话声。  
“这位同志您好，我是警察，现在需要检查一下您的车辆，请您配合一下我们工作，好吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

一旁警车的前灯大开着，继科大哥的脸被照亮，微微眯着眼睛。对面的警察只看得见一张侧脸，但看起来很年轻，似乎比许师兄年纪还要更小。  
我偷偷念了个御物把车窗开了条缝。  
拦车警察的声音从窗缝里传进来。  
“……大哥您看完我证件了么，能还我了么？”  
“……方——博，”继科大哥看着证念道，随后把证还了回去，“不好意思啊，方警官，出门在外，提个小心。”  
“没事没事，”方警官麻利地接过证件，“我们都能理解，大哥，其实您这样的想法对，我们平常都说要是老百姓个个都能提高点防范意识，就像您似的，那治安案件就能少多了。能把后备厢打开一下么？”  
继科大哥说声好的，左手拿着车钥匙打开后备厢锁。  
方警官到车后去打开厢盖。继科大哥转了个身，在他背后看不到的地方，右手袖子中，魔杖的尖头露了出来。

继科大哥的魔杖没有人不知道。龙师兄的魔杖七年中换过三次。而继科大哥的魔杖始终是蝴蝶。许师兄曾经跟我说过，上一年级的时候龙师兄和继科大哥的魔杖也不知道为什么经常拿错，有时候继科大哥拿了龙师兄的木吉他而龙师兄拿了蝴蝶，又有时候两根魔杖都在龙师兄身上。有时候秦老师在上着课，底下青玄两个堂的一年级学生就看着白堂有名的张继科耷拉着眼皮要醒不醒地来推教室门，问马龙要他的魔杖。许师兄还说，最让秦老师生气的是，那甚至还不是龙师兄承认跟继科大哥“好了”的时候。  
龙师兄第一次换魔杖就跟这个有关。也是一年级有一次黑魔防御课是青白堂一起上，他俩同时拿错了对方的魔杖，而且同时没发觉。他俩被肖战先生叫到前面当例子演示决斗，两个人当时都没什么经验，面对面站着，听肖老师一声令下，同时掏出魔杖冲对方喊了一声“除你武器”。  
两支魔杖同时炸了。

我第一次看见大名鼎鼎的蝴蝶，它只是露出一梢，默发了一个小小的障眼法。方警官打开车后备厢，自然什么异样都没发现。过了一会儿他就把后备厢合上，用明显轻松了很多的声音说：“行了大哥，没问题。”  
“谢谢警官同志了，您早点回去，早点休息啊。”  
“哦这个不忙，哥我再检查一下您车后座。”  
“我车后座没人啊？”  
方警官朝后车窗看了一眼，微微笑了一下。  
他的样子和声音一样，都像是很好说话的人。然而看车窗玻璃的那个笑不是个好说话的笑。  
“您后车窗开了条缝。”  
继科大哥顺着他目光，也看见了。  
“我——”  
“您先别解释，”方警官看着继科大哥又笑了一下，“跟警察说谎算影响调查，万一有事要加重情。我先把我的道理说一说，也省得您尴尬对吧。一般冬天开车窗都是想透气，比如您可能抽烟。”  
“对我是抽烟——”  
“我知道您抽烟，您手指上有印，可是您刚才没抽，不然身上有味道。何况如果是散味道应该开前车窗，而您的前车窗没开过。”  
他冲前车窗扬了扬下巴。  
“还有种可能您嫌暖气热想降温。但车里就您一个人，您完全可以关掉暖气，这是私家车，您为什么跟油钱过不去呢。也有可能您刚载过人，但刚才我留意过，两边的门把手上都没有手碰过的痕迹。就算副驾驶上坐过人，也没道理开后座窗户。  
“所以您先让我检查一下吧。”  
他最后说，又笑了笑。  
“……您眼神真好，”继科大哥僵了一秒，摊开手：“已经开了。”  
方警官斜侧身打开后座门，刚转过头，继科大哥在他背后朝中间把手、也就是我的方向拼命使眼色。我当然明白他的意思，已经布好了障眼法，把通到后备厢的缝隙障掉。  
方警官左看右看，终于关上门。  
“谢谢您配合，”他站直了跟继科大哥敬了个礼，“我跟您解释一下为什么查您车吧。您这辆车这两天一直在市里转。您看您车后挡上的泥点，这是两天前在南边河边蹭上的，可是您往北开了一天又绕了回来。我在队里查了全市监控，您在城里转了四五天。我市就是五天前出了第二起人口失踪案。像您这种在一个市里二十四小时来回转的呢，我们这些年见得多的一般是两种情况。”  
“……哪两种？”  
“第一种是连环囚禁杀人犯，在一次作案与第二次作案之间，或者是将受害人带在车上寻找地方虐待，或者是已经作案，寻找地方抛弃尸体，再或者呢可能是在寻找第三次作案的对象。您车后窗开的缝呢，是受害人试图求救打开的。如果是这种情况呢，我肯定得把您带回局里审问去。”  
继科大哥：“……我——”  
方警官：“但是您车上既没发现人口，也没有任何受伤或挣扎的痕迹。所以这种可能性已经排除了。”  
继科大哥舒了口气：“这个车窗——”  
方警官：“对，还有第二种情况，我们也见过挺多的。”  
方警官：“这第二种情况一般都是男的跟爱人吵了架，被爱人从家给赶出去了，心里又难受，又想回家，又抹不开面子认错，就把车开出去在路上打转儿。”  
方警官：“然后如果是这种情况呢，很可能您这个后车窗是因为车钥匙坏了，比如打开后备厢锁的时候信号有串，就给车窗也打开了一点。您心里想着跟您爱人吵架的事呢就一直没留意，自然也就没去修。”  
方警官：“在这种情况下吧，您作为普通市民呢我们也可以给您提供一些帮助的。”  
继科大哥：“……您要帮我修车钥匙？”  
方警官：“不是，我们协作单位有个婚姻心理咨询中心，我们非常建议您跟您的爱人过去看一看。”  
继科大哥的脸色当时非常奇妙。透过座位缝和车窗缝看见和听见了全程的我，在事后每次想起第一次看见博哥的经过时都不禁要感慨一次，或许他自己觉得自己的两种推测里应该有一个正确，却万万没有猜到他的两个推测都正确。他非法携带人口——或者说妖口——当然是无可辩驳，而他（借周雨之手）逼迫野生貘朱霖峰吃素，纵容未成人狐周雨过量酗酒，给老年书壁人孔令轩食用非正规出版物，还将瞳人张煜东长期暴露于周雨、朱霖峰和孔令轩随时可能开打的紧张环境下，严格来讲要说虐待可能也不为过。至于第二种可能的正确性，就直接体现在了当时继科大哥的表情上。  
继科大哥：“警官……兄弟，您脑子真是挺好使。”  
方警官：“哎嘿嘿嘿，大哥您别乱说，其实我从小脑子都挺一般的，就是特别喜欢当警察，不瞒您说我从警校毕业时全科第一，不过现在也就普普通通做份工作了。哦对了，这个是我们婚姻咨询中心的电话和地址，您接一下名片。”  
继科大哥：“……好。”  
方警官：“哎您的袖子里是有什么东西吗？”  
继科大哥：“……没有啊？”  
方警官：“不好意思啊大哥，为了彻底排除一下嫌疑我能搜一下您的身吗？”  
继科大哥：“我要说不能，是不是也算影响调查？”  
方警官：“是。”  
继科大哥：“……那好吧。”  
方警官：“请您把手举起来一下。哎，再转一下身。您腰上这是什么？”  
我的角度，当时已经看不见继科大哥。不过猜测，他把魔杖顺着袖子落进腰间，没想到博哥的搜身节奏过于清奇。  
我心里一紧张，施了障眼法爬到后座上扒着车窗，一旦蝴蝶魔杖被发现就给方警官施统统石化。没想到也不知为什么，方警官突然就回头朝我的方向看了一眼。  
我吓了一跳。然而就利用这一转眼功夫，继科大哥转回身来：“不好意思警官，您说的是这个吗？”  
方警官回过头去一看。  
继科大哥手上拿了块乒乓球拍。  
继科大哥：“我平时挺喜欢打乒乓球的，就身上随身带了一块拍子，不好意思警官，刚才叫您误会了。”  
方警官看见拍子突然又精神了。  
“哎大哥您也喜欢打乒乓球，哎，我从小也特别喜欢，哎我看看您的拍子，还是蝴蝶的，好不好用啊，我自己都是用红双喜，哎我拿来看看您不介意吧，哎别说这底板不一样挥起来手感差别还挺大的。不过我说大哥您瘾头真是不小啊，喜欢乒乓球也没有把这么大一块拍子随身带在身上的，哎我现在突然明白了，怪不得您跟您爱人闹矛盾……哎我不是说您俩肯定会闹矛盾啊我，我是说，您这个爱好吧，不能太入迷，不说影响工作，影响感情也不好不是，我调职之前就见过一对，因为两口子都爱打乒乓球，因为球上分不出胜负闹到要离婚的，我觉得这样就不太好，大哥您可千万别弄成他们那样啊！”  
继科大哥：“……好的警官兄弟。我记住了。”  
继科大哥：“您能把拍子还我了吗？”  
方警官刚把手举起来。拍子还没交出去，突然就转了个身。  
“不好意思，”他突然说，“大哥，您的后备厢盖刚才动了一下，我得再检查一下您后备厢，您还没锁呢吧？”  
前灯的光下，继科大哥一闭眼，口型依稀骂了一句脏话，趁方警官还没回头看他，伸出了一只手。

说时迟，那时快。就在他要默发出一忘皆空之前，忽然一个黑影从天而降，一道碧色微光从继科大哥手前一闪。  
许师兄从半空落到方警官面前，双手扣住他头两侧，带着往身后一转，后背挡在方警官和继科大哥之间，回过头去。  
许师兄：“哥！别再一忘皆空了！这倒霉玩意儿脑子本来就不怎么样！你再忘他不就傻了吗？”

其实之前，博哥看到后备厢的那一动，并不是后备厢里发生了什么。  
我透过后窗，正看见是许师兄的叶符贴在了厢盖上。  
在刚才博哥向继科大哥解释到“本市发生了第二起人口失踪案”的时候，我就拿出双面卷轴，给许师兄发了个抖动。  
我写道：“师兄，方警官出现，速来。”  
还没等到卷轴上出现回音，许师兄人就先出现了。

方警官就站在后车窗外面，眼睛和耳朵全被许师兄捂着：“谁？这谁？谁说我傻呢？”  
许师兄啧了一声，看了他一眼，最后还是没理，又回头看继科大哥：“我不是说了看见他让你先告诉我的吗？”  
继科大哥：“我靠，我倒得能抽出空来啊？”  
许师兄：“你连拔个剑的功夫都没有？哎卧槽？你的蝴蝶怎么会在他手上？方博儿？手松开啊，赶紧把东西还给人家听见了吗？”  
方警官：“……你先把手放下啊我松了手你拿什么接啊？”  
许师兄：“你别管你松手。”  
方警官：“……哦。”  
蝴蝶球拍一离方警官手，被许师兄定在空中，继科大哥一伸手，蝴蝶回复杖形，嗖一道浅光飞回他袖子里。

许师兄抬了抬下巴，冲方警官身后喊：“哎那不是超哥吗？”  
方警官赶紧回头：“超哥你怎么来了？——哎？”  
一回头的功夫，许师兄身上玄袍变了一套空子的衣服。西装外面一件黑风衣。  
方警官一回过头来，懵地急往后退了一步。  
“你……”他眨了眨眼睛，“你，我是不是，我是不是见过你？”  
许师兄推了推眼镜：“有可能吧？你记得我吗？”  
方警官看了看许师兄，转了转眼睛：“……你……是不是……姓辛？”


	10. Chapter 10

“……对，”许师兄看着方警官回答道，“上次周邑一别，没想到你还记得我。”  
“……辛哥？”方警官本来就圆的眼睛瞪得更圆了，本来就白的脸也好像更白了一些，“真是你？”  
“你还记得多少？”  
“我记得你们进了矿区不久里面就发生了爆炸，外面的人都失去意识，出院以后上面定性了自然灾害，销案了。我醒过来在医院查过你。可是没找着。我还以为你——”  
“……”许师兄捂了捂脸，“妈的，大意了。”  
“你们是够大意的，你们调查什么异常自然现象也不能到非法采矿区去调查啊？”  
“我说的是你大意！你当警察才几年！遇到的灵异事件断过吗？你八字这么轻到底为什么要当警察啊？”  
“我八字轻？”方警官挠了挠头，“我八字不轻啊？算命的说我能活到一百岁！”  
许师兄：“兄弟，谁给你算的命，哥哥替你揍他全家。”  
方警官：“不行，故意伤害视情节严重程度要判三年以下徒刑、拘役或者劳改的。”  
许师兄：“……你听错了，方博儿，我是南方人，平翘舌不分，我说的是咒，谁给你算的命，我替你咒他全家。”  
继科大哥在方警官身后淡淡插嘴：“那你情节可更重了大昕。”  
许师兄气得往身后挥了一把柳叶，逼得继科大哥跳起来，扯着袖口挥赶那些朝他乱啄的青雀。  
许师兄看着方警官：“方博，现在还来得及，别再管这事了。你是背着超哥出来的对不对，你就回去等这案销掉，没人会怪你。”  
方警官：“那哪儿行？那人还下落不明呢那，我哪儿能，哪儿能不管了啊？”  
许师兄：“你再管下去会有危险的。”  
方警官：“这，哥你太逗了，谁还不知道当警察有危险是咋的啊？”  
许师兄：“……你要是非管下去也行。你相信我吗？”  
方警官：“我相——不是，得看什么事儿啊？”  
许师兄：“你先别管什么事，你就说你信不信我。”  
方警官：“你先说是什么事，我才能决定信不信你啊！”  
许师兄：“……那好。”  
许师兄忽然拉住了方警官的手。  
许师兄：“我信你。”  
车后座门被许师兄念御打开，然后他把方警官往车厢里一推。  
下一秒，我就被方博压趴在了山洞的地上。

周雨控着水壶往茶盘里倒茶：“喝茶啊博儿~”  
博哥坐在一把椅子上，手被绳子捆在身后：“你为什么知道我名字？哎不对，你们捆着我我怎么喝茶？哎也不对，你们捆我干什么？”  
周雨朝对面扬扬下巴。对面张煜东拿了孔令的弓套在朱霖峰脖子上，后者勉强维持着人型，背上的翅膀都张开了：“我就吃一口！就吃一口！”  
张煜东：“你可别扯犊子了，哪个未来里你也不可能只吃一口！”  
老朱往前一撞弓弦就在他脖子上勒一下。周雨摇摇头：“我们老朱有什么办法啊，老朱也很绝望啊？”  
“这个……”博哥朝老朱看了看，“他是獏吗？”  
孔令坐着喝茶，手一抖茶泼在衣服上了：“丢——”  
我：“孔令？我怎么不知道你会说广东话？”  
孔令挑了挑眉毛：“有什么稀罕的，我还会说美国话呢。”  
张煜东眼睛瞪大了：“你怎么会知道他是獏？”  
博哥：“那对翅膀，我小时候好像在画书上见过。”  
周雨看着博哥：“你看的是《九九八十一》啊。可你要是个空子，怎么会有这种书？诶？这书是你爷爷的？难道你爷爷是巫师吗？”  
我心想，这样看来，这个人多半是哑炮。可是他刚才几次感应到我和许师兄施法，至少气是盛的，哪有这个样子的哑炮呢？  
“你，你怎么知道？”博哥仰脸看着周雨，脸上又疑惑，又好像有点高兴的样子。  
我：“你知道世界上有巫师的事？”  
博哥轻轻点了点头，又立刻摇了摇头，然后又停下了。  
“我从小就觉得魔法是真的，可是一直不敢跟别人说，怕别人笑话我。”他说。  
周雨点了点头：“我看见了，你五岁在你家后山小树林里举着树杈子念咒语，上中学的时候上下学都盯着天上的鸽子看，总觉得哪只会给你发录取通知书，直到高三的时候终于死了这条心，决定加入公安队伍用普通人的方式拯救世界。”  
我抓住了周雨的肩膀让他别说了。  
博哥看着周雨，眼神生无可恋。  
我：“……至少，无论当时你怎么想的，但结果上你是对的啊。”  
博哥用同样生无可恋的眼神看着我。  
博哥：“……谢，谢谢啊。”

我从石壁回到车里之后，许师兄又给我讲了一点一年前发生的那件事。他和博哥就是那时认识的。  
许师兄问：“你知道什么是患鬼吗？”  
我说不知道。上一次听见这个名字，就是他和龙师兄提起来的。  
许师兄顿了顿。我竟然看见他的眼睛里闪过一瞬间的畏惧。  
他说：“你只要知道，这是可能为祸的异兽中最可怕的一种。也是上头最不希望看到的一种。”  
一年前，他与继科大哥、龙师兄一同出的最后一次任务，罪魁祸首，就是患鬼。当时在中州道的一处矿区，他们确定引起灾变的是患鬼时，它已经到了彻底爆发的临界点。三个人短暂计划以后，由许师兄回到外围去撤离平民和普通特警。他刚布好镇魂符阵，回到矿区，黑色的爆炸就发生了。  
只有继科大哥和龙师兄知道患鬼爆发时矿区里发生了什么。但他们几乎没有对任何人说过。上级对这事的情报登记回收可以说是刻意的潦草，他们也好像很不想私下谈到，即便是对许师兄。  
许师兄赶到矿区里面的时候，继科大哥躺在患鬼发作后的废墟里，失去了意识。龙师兄身为龙形，在他不远处。龙的身边掉落着继科大哥送过他的那座咫尺河山。废墟里还掉着他俩的魔杖。蝴蝶和狂飚龙二，都炸开了。  
继科大哥在安全部大楼上层的医院里躺了几个月，醒来以后许师兄去看过他，可龙师兄却一次也没上去过。继科大哥在楼上干躺了几天，终于派信鸢递了封信下去。  
吼叫信。  
吼叫信的内容是这样的。  
“马龙，你无情，你冷酷，你无理取闹。”  
马龙拆信的时候许昕就坐在办公室，一口接骨木汽水都喷了出来。然而更令他目瞪口呆的是马龙面不改色地听完了信，面不改色地又回了一封吼叫信。  
“继科儿，你才无情，你才冷酷，你才无理取闹。”  
许师兄说，此处值得解释的是，他俩说出以上小学三年级水平的幼稚吵架言论时，语气都万分平和，仿若棒读，又像在过家家。言而总之，他俩就这样心平气和又坦荡固执地把这种“有种你上来”“有种你下来”的吵架用吼叫信重复了三十天。到第三十天的时候，从楼上病房里送下来的吼叫信是这样的。  
“马龙，老子再也不要跟你天下第一好了。”  
此时许师兄已经习惯于每天早晚两个人的隔空问候，只把这当成又一次不以离婚为目的的明怼暗秀。他听着龙师兄心平气和地回道：“继科儿，是我再也不要跟你天下第一好了。”  
许师兄说那时他竟然什么也没有想到。  
然而那就是迄今为止他们俩最后一次直接冲对方说话。

我从石壁回到车后座上的时候，许师兄正在对继科大哥说：“我带方博儿走。”  
继科大哥点了点头。又问：“你照应得过来吗？”  
许师兄笑了：“你还问我。方博儿再怎么样也就一个人，何况他又不是什么都不懂。我总觉得这次查案子还得有他才能办成。哎，我才该问你了呢。你才是照不照应得过来？这一后备厢，我的天哪，山南海北，我看了都怕！”  
继科大哥说：“这不是有周雨呢么。”  
许师兄说：“周雨被你煞气激得天天灌酒，脸上连点血色都没了，就是本事再厉害，到了关键时候也未必顶得住。何况他终究是只狐狸啊……”  
继科大哥：“他是不是狐狸还两说呢。何况你不也不是人类？你师兄也不是。咱们干脆就谁也别管谁的事。”  
许师兄又笑了：“好。我保证不跟我师哥告你的黑状。”  
继科大哥也笑：“可把你厉害坏了。”  
他脸上的笑忽然凝了一下。又说：“你要是见了你师兄，替我跟他说句话。”  
继科大哥说的话是：“知命认命。白龙的筋须骨血拆开了也卖不出钱。他还是好好活着的好。”  
许师兄听了这句话，又笑了起来：“老张，我也想多活几年，你跟我师兄的话，我可不传！”

领走前，许师兄最后传授给我的人生经验大概就是以上这句话：不要轻易搅进继科大哥和龙师兄的事情里。历史告诉我们，这样做的人，或者异兽，或者东西，都没有什么好下场。比如说送吼叫信的信鸢，比如十年前魁地奇球场上的金色飞贼，再比如他们炸了一次又一次的魔杖。  
“小胖，”走之前许师兄最后一次问我，“再往南，就不是一个瞬移能回得去的了。你是跟我和方博走，还是回学校去？”

诚实地说，回答的那一刻，我脑子里确实想到了周雨，虽然说不清楚是因为什么。

我说：“我想跟着张师兄再走一段。”我解释道，“这几天在后备厢里，我总觉得情花的歌声有变化。我想再观察清楚一些。等我想出了原因，我就回天坛。”  
继科大哥和许师兄看着我同时笑了。我稍微有点不好意思。不过许师兄很快去找博哥：“跟我走，路上可要听我话啊。”  
博哥：“我们去哪儿——不是，什么叫我跟你走？”  
许师兄：“路上再跟你解释，来，抱紧我。”  
许师兄把玫瑰五放出剑身，悬在空中。博哥嘴里还在念念叨叨，但是手臂已经很诚实地抱住了许师兄：“哎？这是啥？——哎我去！——”

说实话，许师兄临走问我几时回天坛的时候，我确实想过要尽早回学校去，至少向龙师兄打个知会。在我们之后一次停下歇脚时，我走出后备厢，几乎动过御剑回去的念头。然而万万没想到的是，有个人突然出现，又给了我留下来的理由。


	11. Chapter 11

十二月中那一天我和继科大哥、周雨这一行在河间府停下歇脚。我溜出后备厢，看见继科大哥的身影消失在公路外面茫然的林地。冬天草凋叶落，林间视线旷阔，然而继科大哥的身影还是忽然消失不见了。  
我往围栏外走了几米。然后就听见身后一阵闷响。  
这次的动静和上次后备厢被贴符的时候不一样。  
这次的动静是从后备厢里面发出来的。  
隔着围栏和几米荒草，我向宾利回过头。  
一阵暴力的抽击掀开了后备厢盖，车后面飞出来两个影子。其中一个比较显眼的让我赶紧伸手放了个透障，那是原型状态的朱霖峰，棕毛闪着金光，捆妖索被生生扯断了，一截挂在背上一截留在爪子间。爪子底下按着的是一个穿青袍的人，眼看就要被压得喘不过气。那个人手往外伸，肉眼看不见的阵型一转，獏后足被掀翻过来，仰面倒地。  
在初冬的雾霾里，青袍人反身压住獏的喉管，抄起半截捆妖索，劈头盖脸一通瞎几把乱抽。后面的汽车飞驰而过。  
我站在公路外面欣赏了一会儿，突然发现那个穿青袍的人我认识。  
“程靖淇？”我大声喊道，“是你吗？你怎么会在这儿？”  
青袍人回头一看。这下我看清了，就是老程。  
“小胖？”程靖淇一个分神又被朱霖峰扣在地上，两个人开始互抽对方脸；忙碌之余，程靖淇竟还抽出时间来，又惊又惑冲我喊道：  
“你也是来找林高远的吗？”

程靖淇离开学校是为了找林高远。但进入后备厢村纯属意外。当然，从朱霖峰的角度来说不是。  
周雨难过地说：“人脑子真的那么好吃吗？”  
回复人形的朱霖峰手上还缠着半截捆妖索，委屈地说：“那你天天喝酒噻，比格里翁虫不是性命咯？”  
我说：“老程，林高远不见了？”  
程靖淇点点头：“一周了。他不见那天我遇见你还问过，记得吗？”  
我点点头。那天我和许师兄龙师兄走在一起，觉得老程似乎很怕见到龙师兄的样子。可是当时没有多想。  
我说：“老远怎么会不见？”  
程靖淇说：“谁知道！那孙子天天神出鬼没，还净会披着层画皮偷鸡摸狗，谁知道他一天二天都去哪儿！我们过了两三天，看他上课点名都缺了好几次才着急的。”  
我问：“青堂的老师也都知道了？”  
程靖淇瞪我一眼：“知道什么？谁也没敢告诉，我们几个人换着变形替他答点名，实在愁不行了才分头出来找他的！”  
我吃了一惊。程靖淇虽然厉害，但也不是青堂首徒。我原以为他也出来找人，这事一定全校都知道了。  
我说：“这么大的事你们没告诉先生？”  
程靖淇皱着眉头：“你以为那么容易？”他话不客气，其实也没怪我的意思，“刚才还跟你说了，那小子不平时就变形走来走去么？”  
我说：“是啊，他还变过我呢。”  
程靖淇说：“他出校门没有记录，变了形出去的。画皮你们二年级根本没讲过。何况他使得这么熟！越级教学只有同堂或者行了入室之礼的师徒能做，你难道不知道？”  
这话是真的。我和林高远都是朱堂人。他虽然比我大一岁多却是同级。朱堂本来学风勤勉，我跟他又时常藏书室刷夜，对方会什么课上没讲的法术都不会大惊小怪，也不怎么多过问。  
我懵头懵脑地说：“……我还以为是他自己学会的……”  
话一出口我自己也明白幼稚。我自己所会也不可能全靠藏书室。还得因为吴老师教。  
程靖淇大概是心疼我的智障，叹了口气：“看他在朱堂天天跟你在一起，你不知道他的变形术都是龙哥教的？”  
原来林高远在青堂夜不归宿是跟龙师兄求师。我以前确实从没问过。  
程靖淇接着说：“龙哥是回来代课。否则他迟早入室这事也没什么。可是龙师兄是从安全部强行离职的，安哥说他能回来也离不开秦老师的面子。要是这事闹大了，谁知道上面怎么说？退一万步讲，等老远回来了怎么做人？”  
我说：“可老远万一有危险呢？”  
程靖淇眉头又皱起来。  
“你小子一向主意多。你领了什么差使在外面浪这么久，是不是知道什么消息？”  
我脑子里刚闪过一念，又立刻否定掉了。  
程靖淇猛地站起来：“你出来查的事，就是狐妖渡劫杀人的事，对不对？”  
我也立刻站起来：“失踪的案子还不能确定是狐妖！”  
程靖淇紧紧盯着我：“你是不是知道什么？——老远不见了，你为什么偏在这个时候跑到这么一个妖怪扎堆的地方？你走那天跟龙哥在一起对不对？是不是龙哥让你来的？”  
被他一问，我脑子也乱了。  
虽然完全没有提过林高远失踪的事，可那天确实是龙师兄要我来的。他要我做的事，是帮他买一杯忘忧水。  
当我走到酒店的时候，让我没买成忘忧水的是继科大哥。继科大哥要忘忧水为的是周雨。  
狐妖在渡尽天劫，九条尾巴去尽之前，性尤有嗜血，受到煞气所激会不同程度发狂，严重的，不啮骨吞心则不能止。即便再多忘忧水，也只能一时抑制而已。  
在最后问我那一句“跟我们走吧”，也是周雨。  
好像他也能看见我想什么一样，程靖淇忽然转眼，看了一眼周雨。  
我突然好像把刚才转过的念头都忘了，按住老程肩头喊了一声“不是！”  
程靖淇眼中几乎含了怒火看我，张嘴刚要说什么。  
周雨忽然在我身后拍了拍我的肩。轻轻说了句：“别怕。”  
“我们这里所有的妖怪，都是张继科救的。他就算做事荒唐，也算你们师兄，也算龙哥的故人。你们要是信他，我跟你们去找他回来，听他定夺。你们不信他，我就跟你们回天坛，无论你们兄弟朋友还是亲长师尊，只要我能说的事，言无不尽。”  
周雨看着我和程靖淇，眼里微含着笑。  
程靖淇一愣：“我不是说——”  
我说：“他能看得见。”  
周雨仍笑着。眼周的肌肉用了劲儿，眼角一大堆褶。明明眯眼了。可是眼睛还是又亮又深的两汪。

事后每次想起他那次笑的样子，我都总觉得这世上大概没有第二个人能那么笑了。

我说：“继科大哥下去找巫师酒馆了，他五天没喝过酒，抬手指头都费劲。我们去找张师兄，他比咱们懂得多，又不会见死不救，无论老远怎么样，一定能帮上忙。这样行吗？”  
程靖淇瞪我一眼：“走啊！”  
我，周雨和老程三人走出后备厢。  
外面天还阴沉着。公路的围栏外一片白杨树。枝头上的鹊巢都空了。树林里，风也听不到一声。  
程靖淇走在我身前。周雨走在我身后。走过几步，我忽然听见身后周雨“哎”了一声。  
我回头一看。  
远处林间某地，忽然惊起一群乌鸦。鸟叫得“啊——”“啊——”的声音传了很远。  
我看着灰色林上的黑点，突然之间，心里猛地一凉。  
我当时还没受过恶咒，也没受过重伤。无从比较。但后来，在许多次从噩梦中惊醒的时候，我后背和心里确实都是那样一种凉意。  
周雨曾经跟我说，人做的梦虽然千奇百怪，但醒来之前的情境总是重复。比如继科大哥醒前的梦他看过许多次，总是跟一张面孔、一个名字有关。龙师兄的梦他只看到过一次，只看见了一样东西，是一句四个字的话。  
我的梦倒是不用他总结。醒来的时候，无论情节如何，最终都归于那一瞬凉意。  
看到乌鸦飞起的一刻之后，我四周一看，周雨不见了。

过后想起，平心而论，事发一刻我心口发凉的主要原因不是因为周雨。好吧，至少有一半原因不是因为周雨。  
羚羊挂角，无迹可寻。  
能这样，毫无声息，如鬼如神，连风都不扰动一丝就带走一个人的，我只能想到一个人，也立刻就想到了那一个人。  
是龙师兄。


	12. Chapter 12

程靖淇或许叫了我一声。或许没有。我把罗盘祭在空中，拼命回忆上次天坛一见，龙师兄使的阵法。过了一会儿我就放弃了。拿罗盘探龙师兄的声息根本是不可能的。我只好没头苍蝇一样往林深处走，走了几十步，喊了一声“周雨”。  
罗盘左右摇晃了几下。仍看不出方向。可就在同时，我突然感到什么东西震了一下。  
我的口袋里装着护花铃。  
情花精神好像非常不好。红色的花瓣中透出了一丝丝黑色。像是也得了什么大病。情花现在不再唱歌了。不知道是铃铛震动还是情花受感，我听见了一种诡异的哭声。我没有听任何人这样哭过。事后猜想，大概妖怪哭起来就是那样的。  
我一手捧着铃铛，顺着声音变大的方向使劲跑。“周雨！”我又喊了一声。  
罗盘突然猛地一震。我伸手握住，若非如此它就要当场碎掉。我面前十几米就是相对站着的周雨和龙师兄。龙师兄所设的阵应该有数叠。第一层障眼法，好像在刚才被破掉了。  
龙师兄和周雨离得很远，眼睛却盯紧着对方。周雨紧闭着嘴，眼睛像镜子又冷又硬。龙师兄没有表情，眼里却有一丝意外。  
“周雨！”我又喊了一声。  
我知道周雨听见了。虽然他没转过头。  
龙师兄也没有看我。  
他定定看着周雨，说了句话。  
“你现在告诉我，还来得及。”  
周雨张了张嘴，似乎刚要说什么。突然间一道光劈过来，咒法如剑触纸，极为暴力地把几叠法阵撕成两半。  
光焰暗去，最先露出来的是蝴蝶的尖梢。  
继科大哥把周雨挡在身后，拿出魔杖，跟刚拔出狂飚龙五的龙师兄指在一条直线上。

……  
“然后呢然后呢！”老朱手还被捆着，右手牵动左手把装瓜子的碗冲程靖淇又推了推，“快点给我们摆一摆噻！”  
程靖淇悠然自得地把瓜子皮吐在了地上，慢慢说：“当时的场面，可谓是异常火爆。”  
张煜东紧张地叉着手：“怎么了怎么了？打起来了吗？”  
程靖淇：“只见那张师兄和龙师兄两人，大眼瞪小眼，内双瞪外双，‘龙五’‘蝴蝶’战战有声，法阵激荡是天昏地暗，日月无光！”  
孔令轩：“今天雾霾，本来就天昏地暗，日月无光。”  
张煜东拍了他一下：“别插嘴！靖淇大哥后来呢！”  
朱霖峰点头道：“对对对别理他，然后是哪个输哪个赢咯？”  
程靖淇：“然后他俩就把魔杖一收，法阵一撤，俩人一句话也没说就回车上了。”  
……

后备厢里老朱猛地变出翅膀要去扑程靖淇，程靖淇哈哈大笑用瓜子泼他，张煜东站在朱霖峰一边帮他做场外，孔令轩摇头叹气：“打架就打架干嘛糟蹋粮食……”  
周雨在车后座上听得笑起来。我左手捧着护花铃，右手还握着碗，拿手肘顶他一下：“别笑。”  
周雨看了我一眼，乖乖低头喝忘忧水。  
程靖淇说继科大哥和龙师兄一句话也没说就回车上，其实没说清楚。清楚地说，是他俩“互相之间”没说一句话，而不是他俩没有说话。比如继科大哥跟龙师兄互盯了一阵，同时放下魔杖，就微微侧过脸，说道：“小雨，你没事吧？”  
周雨：“我没——”  
龙师兄也看着我说：“小樊，你这几天都还好吗？”  
我：“龙师兄，我本想尽快告诉你的，可——”  
继科大哥：“你没事就好，咱们回去。你五天没喝忘忧水还进了三叠法阵，没死算你命大。”  
龙师兄：“没关系，你这就回天坛去吧。我在学校的时候帮你改了VPS的位置，这几天不知道会不会被发现。”  
周雨：“哥我真没事儿……”  
我：“可是——林高远，还有许师兄……”  
我余光看见周雨。脑子更乱了。  
龙师兄仿佛在看着我，仿佛不在。继科大哥已经转过身拉着周雨要回去。然而周雨不动，我也没动，龙师兄也没动。继科大哥拽着周雨的袖子，叹了口气。  
“小胖，不想回去就跟哥走，回了学校，我给你作保。”  
说完他再拉周雨，周雨脚下就动了。我也只好跟着往车上走，远处程靖淇不动等着我们。龙师兄原地瞪了继科大哥的背影好一会儿，做了个鬼脸，最后也跟上来。  
进了宾利我小心翼翼扶周雨喝酒，周雨大大咧咧被我扶着喝酒，继科大哥和龙师兄坐在驾驶座和副驾驶座一言不发。  
周雨大概喝到第三碗，龙师兄说话了。  
“小胖，你问问你继科大哥，你们这一路到底去哪儿？”  
我正犹豫如何答，周雨冲我轻轻摇摇头。  
果然，没等我出声，继科大哥就说：  
“小胖，你问问你龙师兄，指使学生偷出校门又是什么规矩，现在青堂的门风都是这样了吗？”  
龙师兄：“小胖，你跟你继科大哥说，知法犯法包庇非法成精的安全部调查员没资格说青堂的门风。”  
继科大哥：“小胖，你问问你龙师兄，难道搞出一堆去年那样的患鬼来这天下就能太平了？”  
龙师兄：“小胖，你问问你继科大哥，六道众生恒河沙数，难道他还能一个个救过来不成？”  
继科大哥：“小胖，你跟你龙师兄说，我要做什么用不着他来管！”  
龙师兄：“小胖，你跟你继科大哥说，那我要做什么也跟他没关系。”  
继科大哥：“小胖，你跟你龙师兄说，既然话说开了，下次再见我不会再留手。”  
龙师兄：“小胖，你跟你继科大哥说，说得好像不留手他就能打得过我一样。”  
继科大哥额头上青筋都显出来了，刚张口要说什么，我突然听见左手里有一阵声音。  
我：“不好意思等一下哈！”  
我手忙脚乱放下碗把护花铃捧起来。  
情花正在唱一首歌。节奏十分轻快，歌词还是英文的。  
后来我问了孔教授，才知道歌词原来是这样的：

We don’t talk anymore  
We don’t talk anymore  
We don’t talk anymore like we used to do

当时车厢里的四个人都凝神屏气地听情花在唱什么，空气静得能听见针掉到地上，过了几分钟，继科大哥终于忍不住问道：“这啥歌？”  
龙师兄也看了看我，大概是也不知道。  
正当我想老实说我也不知道的时候，周雨突然垂死病中惊坐起，一边咳嗽一边说：“我知道！”  
他还把自己撑起来坐坐正，说：“这首歌唱的是爱人分手，情侣反目！咳咳咳咳咳咳……”

……  
气氛一时非常尴尬。  
我第一次极为清晰地，为了周雨的狐生前途产生了深切的担忧。  
老实说，就冲他那头乱毛，他那个破锣嗓子，最重要的是他那个脑子。估计这辈子也指不上能骗到别人了。

周雨后来对我说，他也不知道为什么好像连情花的心思都能看见似的。  
继科大哥给他买来的忘忧水还没喝完。他也不忙留给自己，举着碗往护花铃里倒进一线。  
红花就像喝过酒之后他的脸一样，黑色消失了。

“你好啊，”周雨捧着铃铛，看着情花，笑着轻轻说，“我叫周雨。是周朝的周，不是粥粉面饭的粥啊。”

我问周雨：龙师兄在三叠法阵里到底要你说什么？  
周雨说：“龙哥问了我三件事。第一件是我为何会到科哥身边。第二件是，九年前天坛那只狐妖是不是我。第三件是，林高远是不是我带走的。问完后他说：‘你对我说真话，我绝不伤害你，带你回天坛定夺，天坛有天下最好的巫师，能治好你的病。你现在告诉我，还来得及。’就这个时候，你、科哥和程靖淇就来了。”  
我问他：那你怎么说？  
周雨说：“我就照实说的啊。第一件我说我不知道，第二件我说我还是不知道，第三件我说我知道，但是不能说。”  
……  
龙师兄涵养真好。  
“你为什么要说你不能说？”我简直有点生气，“你——你脑子怎么长的啊？”  
周雨看了我一眼。他看龙师兄的时候一点软也不知道服，这个时候反而被吓着了一样。我也不好意思了。  
“不知道就是不知道，不能说就是不能说。我为什么要骗他？因为他厉害，我就该怕他么？”周雨看着我，突然间笑了笑，“我看在曾经在科哥脑子里见过他样子的份上才告诉他真话的。要不是这样，我三个问题统统都说无可奉告。”  
我简直恨不得脸部发力了。  
马龙跟你有仇吗？惹他生气对你也没有好处啊？  
“你不知道，”周雨又靠我近了近，小声说，“我听不到龙哥的‘声音’。一点都听不到。”  
他说的声音自然是想事情的声音。  
我大概知道周雨这个人的逻辑是从别人那里听来多少，就要告还别人多少。龙师兄不知道为什么想事情的声音无法被人听到，于是周雨也不想把自己知道的事告诉龙师兄。  
就为了这自作主张的公平，要吃多少白费的苦头，他也一点没放心上。  
“科哥不也有你听不见的时候吗？”我想起他说过继科大哥开心的时候声音大，不开心的时候声音就小，“你不也听他的话吗？”  
周雨一挑眉：“我也不是听他的话。再说，他有事情不让我听见，我也有事情不告诉他啊，有来有还！”  
“还有不告诉科哥却能告诉别人的事？”  
“有啊！”  
“你还能告诉谁？”  
“你啊。”  
周雨眼睛直直看着我，一点躲闪的意思也没有。  
被他这么一看我倒几乎有点不好意思了。  
“……我知道我想事情声音大，吴老师也说我没心眼儿。你别笑我了……”  
周雨看着我却又笑了。  
“那个我就不知道啦，”他转过头，垂着眼去看情花，“我只知道别人怎么对我，我就怎么对别人。科哥救过我的命，我当然要帮他，可他有事不愿让我知道，我自然也有自己的事情不告诉他。像图图、老朱他们，我自己的事情没什么不能说的。要是你，除非有人要我答应绝不说出去，我都可以告诉你。”他忽然又看着我眨了眨眼，“反正我知道你绝对不会说出去的。”  
这句话，他确实问过我，在我刚跟着他们的一个晚上，他把继科大哥和龙师兄的八卦告诉我之前问的。  
我也忍不住笑了。  
“我说不讲出去你就信了？”  
周雨也笑起来：“你心里也答应了。”他伸出两只手指，比出一个“二”，“国粤双语！”  
我们俩看着对方，因为对方自己越笑越厉害，又因为自己把对方逗得越笑越厉害，笑了不知道多久。不远处柴房里飘出糊味和饭香混在一起的味道，程靖淇和朱霖峰还在打打闹闹，张煜东喊了一声：“开饭啦！快来人啊！老程和老朱要把锅打翻啦！”  
周雨把铃铛塞回我手里，拉着我的手腕站起来：“走，吃饭去！”


	13. Chapter 13

我和周雨去桌旁坐下，继科大哥也过来了，扫视一圈，视线停住。龙师兄没在那里。  
我冲程靖淇使了个眼色。程靖淇抓了抓脑袋：“不知道师兄什么时候走的……”  
继科大哥拿着筷子没做声。  
周雨看看继科大哥：“我去找他。”  
“找他干什么？”继科大哥皱着眉头挥挥手，“吃饭吃饭！”  
我偷偷看周雨一眼。  
又生气了？“声音”听不到了？  
周雨咧嘴点点头。  
老朱和靖淇哥哥做的菜，材料比平时费了一倍才有几道能吃的。继科大哥夹了一筷子炒青菜到他碟子里。我跟周雨扒了几筷子菜进碗里开始吃饭。一碗饭吃掉了，我俩抬头一看，继科大哥盘子里那筷子炒青菜还是那筷子炒青菜。  
周雨：“哥，核桃给我。”  
继科大哥抬起头：“你要核桃干什么？”  
周雨：“给人送点东西吃啊。”  
继科大哥瞪他：“你不要命了！”  
周雨一伸手把核桃从继科大哥大衣内袋里控出来，拿出木头食盒就要装菜。  
我按了按他手：“我去吧。”

我拿着核桃走到车外，发现天下雪了。我把帽衫的帽子戴上，一直往前走。公路前面有个小休息站，休息站外有个小超市。屋檐很窄，龙师兄青色的身影坐在台阶上，其实已经在雪里了。狂飚龙五支在他右手边，魔杖上冒出一个透明的大伞。白色的地上就那一片圆是干的。细微的雪粒从无形的伞盖滑落，像晶盐落了一圈在他脚边。  
我再走近一点才看清龙师兄其实在吃东西。  
他手里拿着一袋公仔面。  
他抬起头来看了看我。我也在看着他。我们双方都没有避开眼神，但也都没有打招呼。我从另一边走进超市，也买了一袋公仔面，走到屋檐下龙师兄身边，用空着的左手放了一个结界火球烤干了一块地，然后学着龙师兄的样子支起VPS也打了把伞挡雪。  
我又看了龙师兄一眼。  
他刚才在吃的那一根公仔面，现在在吃的还是那一根。  
“你这空手施法，有点继科儿的影子，”龙师兄咬断那根公仔面，偏过头来问我，“……你瞅啥呢。”  
我想了想，在自己右颈上指了指：“你脖子这个地方有道红。”  
那红色像是划伤，颜色浅新，形状整齐如笔画，却像旧疤。我想问他是不是伤着了。  
龙师兄笑了笑：“是逆鳞。不要碰。”  
我点了点头。皓哥教过我龙的逆鳞是龙脉中极紧要的位置，但对攻击者也极度危险，一旦逆鳞被触碰，甚至只要感受到威胁，都会使龙极度暴躁，竭尽全力反击。  
然而皓哥告诉过我龙的逆鳞一般是隐藏起来的，不是仔细观察根本看不见。所以最好不要触碰龙的右颈。在致命软肋上用红色标记，确实有悖常理。  
龙师兄又补了一句：“最好也不要盯着看。我可能反应比较大，可能。”  
我点点头：“哦。”  
龙师兄看我一眼：“你也喜欢吃干脆面？”  
我说：“是啊。”  
龙师兄仿佛冲我笑了一下。  
然后他的表情在看着我从核桃里倒出热水壶掰了一半面扔进杯子并倒进热水开始泡以后僵硬了。  
我：“……你要吗？”  
我冲龙师兄举起热水壶。

天地之间，仿佛只有雪积在无形伞上，然后各自滑落的声音。  
窸窸窣窣。  
空气一时又十分尴尬。  
龙师兄：“……你为什么要泡？”  
我：“你为什么不泡？”  
龙师兄：“它名字就叫干脆面啊？”  
我：“但和公仔面是一个东西啊？”  
龙师兄：“它泡过之后就不干不脆不好吃了啊！”  
我：“可是泡过之后吃比较容易饱啊？”  
龙师兄：“能吃饱的东西那么多，如果为了吃饱为什么要吃干脆面呢！”  
我：“……可能因为我小时候遇到过一个朋友吧。”  
龙师兄突然愣了愣。然后又咬断了一根公仔面。  
龙师兄：“我小时候也遇到过一个朋友。”

我：“龙师兄您直接说继科大哥可以了，我懂的。”  
龙师兄：“是我五岁那年遇见的。”  
继科大哥认识龙师兄是十五岁在天坛。  
我：“哦不好意思龙师兄我误会了，您接着说。”  
龙师兄：“我五岁的时候搬家，我爸妈开车带着我一路。中间在路上，也是停在一个休息站。我爸妈要买盒饭吃，但是我想吃干脆面，因为要攒卡牌，你知道吧。就像巧克力蛙。”  
我说：“我家也是空子。”  
龙师兄：“哦对。那你知道了，我们小时候攒的是三国武将嘛。我站在超市里盯着干脆面看。”  
之后走过来一个小孩。龙师兄说的时候在他屈腿坐着的膝盖略高处比划一下。  
那个小孩看起来也是个过路的，在小超市里看见了龙师兄，见他好久没挪地方，就推了推他：“你在看绳么呢？”  
五岁的龙师兄说：“干脆面。”  
小孩眨眨眼：“想吃你买啊！”  
五岁的龙师兄咽了咽口水：“我不是想吃，我只是想要里面的武将卡。”  
小孩点点头说：“哦，这样啊。”  
他伸出手，在货架上一排干脆面上各拍了一下。然后收回那只手，冲龙师兄扬扬下巴：“手伸出来。”  
龙师兄伸出了手，那个小孩“啪”一声把刚才的那只手拍在他手心。手拿开的时候，龙师兄手里就多了一叠三国武将卡。  
货架上干脆面的包装完好无缺。  
龙师兄瞪大了眼睛盯着那个小孩看。对方却没事似的耸耸肩，冲他挤了一下右眼，一转身不见了。

龙师兄：“然后，我就有九年没有见过他。”  
我：“……等一下，我怎么觉得这人还是继科大哥？”  
龙师兄：“我也没说不是啊。”  
……他说得好有道理，我竟无言以对，只得给他表演了一次脸部发力。  
事实上，那个晚上我脸部发力的次数太多，以至于不好一一指出，在任何看起来可能的地方插入上一句话，十有八九，都是写实的。  
那个雪落成尘的冬夜，龙师兄穿着青袍的身影像冬天结冰的长河。我与龙师兄艰难地对了许多说话。主要是我艰难地理解龙师兄说的话。到最后我感觉最艰难的部分可能是他说的话可能根本就是为了逗我玩儿。有些听故事的人看来性命攸关的事，在说故事的人却并不如此，就像我童年从未见过的冰河正是白龙的家乡。他说完故事以后看着我懵逼的脸笑得眼弯成线，我那时第一次确切地感到，有某种比冰河更加透明又坚固的东西存在于那些故事中，漂浮在继科大哥和龙师兄两个人五岁的公路上，十五岁的魁地奇球场上，十八岁的咫尺河山，二十四岁的矿区。它勾勒出一片只有他们能栖身的空间，任何其他被搅进这空间里的人或东西都要吃苦头，比如魔杖，金色飞贼，信鸢。  
后来在另一个冬夜我和人说起《九九八十一》时将会想到，那层屏障里的，大概是只有两个人知道的版本的《九九八十一》。

而在这个夜晚，我想到了另一个可能被卷进那个修罗场里因而吃苦头的家伙，傻狐狸周雨。

白天在三叠法阵龙师兄问过周雨：九年前天坛那只狐妖是不是他。  
九年前后，已经有两场天劫的时间。九尾狐的渡劫时辰一般在冬至除夕阳气最弱的时候前后，但就像地震一样天劫也有预兆和余波。任何一场不经防备的雷击都有导致失忆的可能。  
九年间周雨可能失忆过一次或者两次。无论哪种情况，他都不会知道九年前发生过什么。  
然而问题在于，继科大哥也不知道。

龙师兄说的九年前指的是一件特定的事，我们这一辈听着三剑客传说长大的都有所耳闻但不会知道内情。是继科大哥在二年级的冬天曾经因为某件事被直接退学回了家。  
龙师兄说，就是因为他包庇非法成精。  
九年前的冬天，一只狐妖误闯校园，被囚禁在总坛，之所以认定非法成精是因为当劫之时合法成精、科学渡劫的狐妖应该都聚集在青丘。然而这只狐妖在冬至前夕逃出了天坛，当天有离校痕迹的正是继科大哥，继科大哥在校外被发现的时候，已经中了一道一忘皆空咒。连摄神取念术都没法知悉那只狐妖逃去的方向。  
继科大哥对龙师兄说，那道一忘皆空是他自己给自己下的。也就是说，为了保护那只狐妖，他宁可自己被罚退学，这辈子也成不了巫师。  
龙师兄说，那时他俩已经互相陪跑万米两个月、每天出双入对形影不离一个多学期，然而对于那件事，继科大哥只对他说过一句话。  
他说：“要是看见他的是你，你也会这么做的。”  
从继科大哥接受惩罚，到他回去青州接近两年，他们俩就只说过这一句话。

狐妖虽然气数平平，学法的灵性普遍偏低，但是善于察言观色，是六道有情之中最会惑人骗人的一种。龙师兄说，像我继科大哥那种傻直男绝对是一骗一个准。  
我下意识地觉得这句话有哪里不太对。  
我说：“……如果我继科大哥也算直男……那您……”  
龙师兄和蔼地冲我笑了笑：  
“我是龙啊。”  
我本来想说，周雨一定不会骗我的。然而我仔细思考了一下龙师兄这句话，大概“傻”的重点不在于“直”而在于“男”，也就是说人类。而且龙师兄不久前刚说过我空手施法像继科大哥。显然我也得属于傻直男的范畴。而且最堪忧的是搞不好受的还是同一只狐的骗。  
我心中不禁感到一丝忧郁，泡完了另一半公仔面也无法消除。我对龙师兄说：“我问过周雨。他说他和林高远失踪的事没关系，也没有做过伤害他的事。至于其他的，他确实不能说。”  
龙师兄听了，笑了笑：“这么说他知道小远在哪儿。但是答应过什么人不告诉我们。”  
这就是说，他或者是间接让林高远涉险，或者是确信他很安全。

在和龙师兄道别之前，我忽然想起了我第一次见到林高远时的情景。在十五岁进天坛之前，我终于跟着吴老师去买我的魔杖。那天许师兄也跟我们一起，跟我讲着如何从魔杖里放出剑来，打剑魁地奇时要怎么在高速飞行的剑上站稳击球，以及他和三剑客里另外两人、还有皓哥等前辈关于剑魁地奇的八卦。我在柜台边看见林高远站在另一头。  
选魔杖要给生辰八字，还要看手掌。掌魔杖命炉的刘掌柜看了看我和林高远，问：“先给你们谁看？”  
我和林高远都把手摊在柜台上。刘掌柜看了看我的手，又看了看他的，然后对我们说：“你们进了天坛，就一个劲往前冲。能冲多远，就冲多远。”他笑了笑，  
“送一个流年。给你们俩，都合。”


	14. Chapter 14

后来继科大哥就我在狐妖对煞气反应上的理解错误进行了一次纠正。他说，就算周雨是狐妖，被煞气所激犯了狂性，他也不会去抓别人来吃心嚼肝的。  
“你们书上说啮骨吞心，是不是。那吞的只能是我的心。吞别人的没有用。”  
继科大哥说这话的时候满不在乎，抬起手来，银灯上的火苗突然抖了一抖，好像外面搅雪的风突然透进了车后备厢。  
“我是天生血中带煞，”继科大哥抬起眼来给我讲，“自从长大了，我们家附近的异兽，稍有灵性的就躲着我走，野性强一些的，离我近了就不听驯，都是因为血的原因。所以家里留不下，干不了老家的营生。一到年纪，就得赶紧送到天坛去了。”  
煞气这种东西在魔法之中有所特指，并不是所有强于对战、甚至杀人如麻的巫师都具有，而是指一种天生的对于冲突和杀伐事的吸引力，是命数的一种。天性比较柔顺的异兽会被煞气惊退，而天性好斗的则会被激发狂性，或者被杀死、或者吃掉带煞之人的心脏，否则无法停止。煞气寓血中，但也和亲族种属无关。天坛的门生里，除开身为人类的继科大哥，白堂的另一位前辈陈玘师兄也是血中带煞。反讽的是，他们两位平时带人的性格其实一点不蛮横，皓哥回忆起他们的时候总说，偏是天性最温柔的人，反而摊上这样的命。  
继科大哥则笑着说：“只有他们玄堂青堂的人最爱提什么命不命。我小时候，算命的还说过我活不过十六岁呢。”

继科大哥说算命的说他不超过十六年阳寿，后来在青州，张家的伯父伯母真的给我们讲过。在山东的巫师家庭，总有孩子过三岁时望气推数的习俗。看人气数是特别的学问，并不是所有巫师都能会的，就像天坛的先生和门生虽然多，能占卜山河气数的四堂加起来也只有那么几位，而能给人望气推数的，唯有青堂秦志戬老师最擅长。在继科大哥三岁的时候，张家伯父伯母请了他们当地最有名的算命人，置下水酒束脩为礼，请他推算继科大哥的命。  
那个算命人闭着眼睛从巳时活活算到亥时，最后猛一睁眼，站了起来，把酒一推，礼物也不要了，仰天喊道：“日他大爷！这命老子不算了！”  
此处需要特别说明的是当时继科大哥的族大爷就在他身边，而且此人有一半东岳巨人血统，身高两米出头，那天刚对算命的做过介绍。这说明继科大哥的命即便对于一个勇敢的专业人士来说一样很不好算。  
更多的信息是其他一些算命人陆续透露的，能力越差的算命者，看到的天机越少，透露起来也就越安全。他们找到的最后一个算命人说，血中带煞，无冲自克，无论灵气再盛，也会自冲自克殆尽，无疾早夭。如果遇到气数更强的克星，反而有一线生机。但即便是这样，他能看到延伸到最远的可能，也不超过十六岁。

那个在河间挨雪的晚上，龙师兄也曾经跟我解释过他的童年。关于龙师兄的出身我一直有所疑问，为什么他自己身为异兽，却竟然是个空子。  
“难道你父母是人类吗？”  
龙师兄说：“不啊，我全家都是龙。”  
我：“那你们全家怎么会是空子？”  
龙师兄说：“我们全家确实是空子啊。”  
我：“可你们是龙怎么会不懂魔法呢？”  
龙师兄笑了笑：“你听说过破四旧吗？”  
五十年前到四十年前，国家的空子和巫师届都掀起了激烈的政治运动。在事后，时间过得越久，这些运动就越少被课本和书籍提起。我也只知道《魔法史基础》中轻轻提及的一句话：在六十年代，为了破除魔法中代表封建和半殖民地势力、为封建和半殖民地势力服务的因素，为了配合非魔法界群众的破除旧思想、旧文化、旧风俗、旧习惯运动，巫师界也掀起了检举、检讨、反思四旧的运动，在运动中出现了一部分过激的行为，导致魔法中一些客观上对人民有益、对国家有价值的部分遭到破坏，这是值得未来的巫师引以为戒的。  
龙师兄说，他家祖居东北，他的爷爷就是被当地的巫师顶不住检举指标压力，当做封建迷信的例子给揭发批斗了。  
我说：“为什么龙算封建迷信呢？”  
龙师兄：“我爷爷管他们那片的河，被人给修了座庙，上面有个‘王’字，‘龙王’，所以封建。”  
我：“……那这么说，所有巫师都迷信啊？”  
龙师兄：“前清的时候，当地县官一去庙里祭祀求雨，我爷爷就给下，他们拿了地方志说我爷爷这是为剥削人民的封建朝廷服务，不尊重客观规律，鼓励教唆人民崇拜偶像，所以叫迷信。”  
我：“……那后来……”  
我听的时候觉得很难过，但龙师兄却很平静的样子。好像我们在说的是别人的事。  
龙师兄：“后来也没什么。我爷爷找到一个晚上恢复了原型跑进山里，再也没露过面。从那时算是定了个家法吧，我们家的龙再也不管人间风雨河山，不用法术，也不在人前露出原型，每隔十几年搬一次家，这样没人看得出来我们老得慢。活过了人寿的时候，就回复原型找个没有人类的地方藏起来，就这样过一生。”  
“我小时候，我爸爸是在鞍山当公务员的，”龙师兄想起什么似的继续说，“我五岁的时候，县里有一次连续暴雨，有消息反应说再下河堤就要溃坝了。他有一天一夜没有回来，第二天雨停了。然后，我们就第一次搬家。”

那天我目送龙师兄离开公路休息站，青袍身影淡出雪中像一段季节错乱的幻觉。  
回到车上，饭已经吃完了，大家都坐在桌边，继科大哥看我从石壁中进来，便低下头。  
周雨抬头问道：“哥，咱们接下来到底去哪儿啊？”  
朱霖峰：“嗯？不回青州了吗？”  
程靖淇敲一下他脑袋：“天坛的人都丢了，你也不想一想！”  
我看了看周雨，又看了看继科大哥并没急着回答，看来周雨就是知道继科大哥也在担心林高远的事，想着要改主意，才特意问出来。  
继科大哥看了看周雨，看了看我，看了看老程。最后问：“你们说咱们去哪儿？”  
也不知道问的谁。  
桌子一边靠在轮椅里的孔令轩突然开口了。  
“去青丘吧。”  
“最近人口失踪的事如果真跟狐妖有关，无论是不是非法成精，到了冬至都一定会回青丘的。如果林高远真是被狐妖带走，到了青丘或者就在路上一定可以找到线索。就算不为了林高远，也可以多少帮到许警官和方警官他们。”他看着我们继续说道。  
继科大哥多看了他一眼。孔令似乎退了退。但继科大哥似乎只是在感激他考虑了那么多，却丝毫没有怀疑过周雨，那一眼之后点了点头：“那就去青丘吧。”  
青丘山离青州道本来就很近。改目的地也不用大变方向。  
然而第二天上路之前，我在归我的屋子里醒来，发现双面卷轴上发来一个抖动。  
是许师兄给我的信息：  
“告知继科，务必警惕。盗猎外来，已现行踪。失踪两案，皆出于此。”

我一骨碌跳起来出屋去找继科大哥。一面走一面想，看来之前许多事情需要重新想过。然而刚走到一半，山洞前的路口突然传来一声尖叫。  
作为一只獏，当朱霖峰和其他生物同框并伴随尖叫产生的时候，发出尖叫的一般是其他生物，而且当时多半差点，或者正在，被他吃掉脑子。  
然而这次发出尖叫的是朱霖峰自己。  
他身体已经变成人形，翅膀却还没缩回去，爪子按着地，可能是因为惊吓，忘了变回人的手和脚。  
他的两只前爪下面，按着一张皮。  
程靖淇样子的皮。


	15. Chapter 15

一听朱霖峰的尖叫就有人从屋子里走出来。有睡得一头乱毛的周雨。有完全搞不懂状况连五分钟未来都看不到的张煜东。  
走在最前面的，是拎着毛巾满脸卧槽的程靖淇，自己。  
程靖淇看看朱霖峰，看看地上的皮，哆嗦了一下：“这怎么回事儿？”  
“一阵白烟儿！‘嘭’的一声！”朱霖峰终于还原成人全身，跳起来躲到程靖淇身后指着地上的皮说，“然后你就不见咯！然后就成这个样子咯！”  
“啥叫我就不见了！”程靖淇把朱霖峰往身后一扒拉，走上前去，强忍着膈应，蹲下把手往那张皮伸过去。  
他用力抹了一把那张皮上脸部的鼻子。  
鼻子底下的阴影变淡了一点。程靖淇抬起手，食指上一抹棕色。  
“……这孙子还学会用咖啡色的修容。”  
程靖淇阴着脸站起来。  
“林高远！！！给我死出来！！！”

林高远并没有死出来，直到我找到继科大哥从石壁探头回来时也没有。程靖淇拔出剑来在地上敲得咚咚作响，敲一下放一句狠话：  
“林高远！我知道你在！你有本事逃学有本事站出来啊！”  
“你要是再不出来！  
“我回去烧了你的粉红流苏皮夹克！”  
“撅了你的八百块钱画眉笔！”  
“撕了你的高仿画皮全套装！”  
“扔了你的最新一期海贼王！”

“不要！！！”  
一间土屋里突然发出一声惊恐的大吼。  
一阵嘈杂声响起，过了大概一两分钟，一个人从那间屋子里出来了。  
准确地说，不是走出来的。  
而是摇轮椅滑出来的。  
那个人是孔令轩。

张煜东惊呆了：“孔——孔令？林高远？到底是谁？”  
我也懵逼了：“你到底是真的还是装的？”  
轮椅上的人直接说：“你们别扔他的海贼王！”  
我反应过来一点：“应该是真的，假的哪怕披着皮也不用坐轮椅啊。”  
张煜东：“等一下孔令，你认识那个林高远？”  
孔令轩：“什么认识？林高远？哦，咱们这儿新来那个人叫林高远，是吗？”  
张煜东：“咱们这儿什么时候新来过人了！”  
我：“你什么时候看到的他？”  
孔令轩：“就胖子你来之后没几天啊？”  
张煜东：“你为什么不告诉我们？”  
孔令轩：“我为什么还要告诉你们？难道你们自己没长眼睛吗？再说了，我天天都待在屋子里，也没见你们来问过我？”  
我：“你什么时候在屋子里了？你不是每天都出来跟我们说话商量事的吗？周雨给你送书你还挑挑拣拣地不……吃……？不吃？卧槽？”  
程靖淇：“……我好像明白了什么？！可你们不是说他平时看见书就都挑挑拣拣地不吃吗？”  
孔令轩：“你们平时给我的都是味同嚼蜡的《九九八十一》，新瓶旧酒、大同小异，实在是乏善可陈，难以下咽！我身为儒门之后，也算知书达理之辈，所谓色恶臭恶失衽不时割不正者皆不可食，这些天我为了苟且偷生，简直是有辱斯文，就自从那位小兄弟来了之后我每天晚上才能体会到一点活着的乐趣！”  
我仔细一看，孔令轩的脸好像是比以前更红润了一些，身材也似乎没那么瘦了，而且神情活泼，一副实现了宇宙大和谐的幸福。  
程靖淇：“卧槽你们晚上都干些什么？！”  
孔令轩：“让他默写《海贼王》给我吃啊？你们以为我说的是什么？”

我回过头看了一眼周雨。  
你早就知道林高远和我们在一起？  
周雨看着我点了点头。  
是不是林高远自己让你不要告诉别人他的行踪？——其中也包括对龙师兄？  
周雨又点了点头。  
我看着周雨：我相信你。

继科大哥从我身后走到路中间：“天坛走丢的那个孩子在我们这里？”  
我点点头：“是。”  
继科大哥：“找着没有？”  
程靖淇：“师兄，他——”  
继科大哥皱了皱眉：“没时间了。”他拿出了蝴蝶魔杖，在手掌中一转放出木剑，“你把獏看住，别让它乱跑。”  
张煜东有点意外：“继科大哥，你难道——”  
继科大哥看了他一眼，说：“我心里有数。你帮我看着他们。”  
周雨始终没说一句话，这时候点了点头。继科大哥就不再回顾，蝴蝶剑上蓦然出现一点金石光。那点光闪了一闪，继科大哥刺破了右手指尖一滴血，停留在剑尖上。  
护花铃在我口袋里极大地“叮”声，一发不止。蝴蝶的剑尖上发出红光，一滴血似乎蒸腾成雾，随着剑身一甩，直冲这片咫尺河山的尽头，随后倒溯回来，结成一个地煞阵型。  
护花铃声变成“呜呜”哀鸣一般。继科大哥故意把地煞阵心布置在远处，然而相隔百米，我也还是能感觉到煞气仿佛锤击胸腔一样，震得人心脏生疼。张煜东已经蹲下身子，程靖淇握着朱霖峰一只手，周雨已经控来尚未见底的忘忧水桶，拿毛巾浸了酒蒙住朱霖峰的脸。说时迟，那时快，其实前后不过几十秒功夫，红光一时散去，穿着青袍的林高远蜷着身体，显然被刚才阵中煞气虐得不轻。他单膝跪地，抬眼看了继科大哥又马上低下头：“科哥，科哥我错了……”  
继科大哥又皱了皱眉。但最终只是叹了口气：“你把你先生害死了。一会儿一起解释吧。没时间了，我们快走。”

周雨也跟着我们进到车里，他接了最后一碗忘忧水给林高远喝下，我抬头看车外，雪后清晰起来的地平线上隐约看得见数到蜃气一样的影子，我知道那是法阵的痕迹。能使得出这样大法阵的巫师不隐藏痕迹绝不会是因为能力不足，大概是存心广而告之。周雨看了一眼继科大哥：“那是什么情况？是咱们被发现了？昕哥和方博跟盗猎异兽的打起来了？还是你那个朋友的事？……哦我知道了。别的事你心里就想出来了。只有跟龙哥有关系的时候你心里声音才这么小。”  
周雨又多话了，我想。但我没顾上管他。我脑子里还在处理林高远一直就在我们身边的这个事实。不得不承认，看到答案以后，以前的许多线索一下被串在了一起。  
我刚进后备厢跟着继科大哥和周雨一行人走时，第一次想要回天坛，曾经梦到回了藏书室。那个梦里出现过林高远的声音。  
大概那一次就是他溜进后备厢。或许就是那时被周雨发现了。  
博哥在后备厢同我们短暂相处了几刻钟时辰，孔令轩打翻了茶骂了一句脏话。那句脏话是广东话。他当时解释的是他会说的语言很多，又不止广东话一种。  
虽然真的孔令确实饱读诗书，精通外语，但确实从没说过广东话。何况打翻茶水是事出意外，人明显应该说自己的家乡话，而不是随机一种方言。  
而最近一次孔令说话……是在昨晚继科大哥问大家下一步要去哪里。  
如果那时的孔令是林高远假扮的……  
林高远为什么想让继科大哥带大家去青丘？

我回头看了看林高远，林高远刚要开口解释什么，继科大哥猛地停下车子，下车打开后座车门，拎起林高远朱袍后领子就把他抓出车外。他左手心里握着打开的一半核桃，在林高远前额上一拍，人就被收进核桃里了。  
我留神一听，护花铃已经响成一片。我们来到刚才所见法阵的中心了。车停在大祠堂门口。还没下车，一道碧色又闪过我眼睛。  
桃叶贴在门神画像脸上，被秦叔宝一把糊了下去，玫瑰五落地时有点失了准头，许师兄半空就搂着博哥跳了下来，博哥差点没挂他身上，两脚着了地又开始埋怨：“行不行啊瞎子！不、不会御剑别飞那么快啊！”  
许师兄翻了个大白眼。也没顾上怼回去，直接找到了继科大哥：“本想找你的，看见阵气找过来了，你是？”  
继科大哥简短说：“一样。”  
许师兄：“什么情况？是找你的吗？”  
继科大哥也白他一眼：“是找我的我现在就该里面跪着了。再说我这点小事犯得着这个阵仗？”  
许师兄：“……你也算是包庇非法成精，也是入巫师刑法的罪……”  
继科大哥：“我包庇非法成精十二年了。”他冲祠堂里望望，“你家老秦，我家老肖，看样子，还有玄堂我皓哥，今天这是三堂会审，不是你师哥，还能是谁？”  
听见皓哥的名字我又吃了一惊，想到能见到皓哥，像是回了家一样，心猛地跳了起来。  
许师兄听了继科大哥的判断，垂下了眼睛，一会儿问：“那怎么办？”  
继科大哥：“先进去吧。”  
秦叔宝和尉迟恭看着继科大哥和许师兄，左右转转黑眼珠子：“口令！”  
两个师兄同时说：“地振高冈，三河合水万年流。”  
门吱呀打开，继科大哥和许师兄走了进去。博哥进门之前回头望了望，我才发现程靖淇不知什么时候已经从车里钻了出来，张煜东推着孔令，朱霖峰也跟在后面。  
周雨说：“进来就快点儿！”

我先跨过门槛，两个师兄在前，周雨走在身后。祠堂大殿里的声音传到殿外，我急忙快走了几步。  
我听见秦老师的声音响在殿里：“马龙！你私收学生，越级传法，教导失察，隐瞒违纪，你到现在还不认错？”  
继科大哥一纵跃到台阶上，刚要伸手推开门，忽然又停住了。  
龙师兄的声音还是清冷冷的，但是语声很急，好像着实着了慌：“恩师在上，弟子知错了，只是小远是否违纪确无证据，老师责怪小远画皮偷越门禁，都是弟子训诫失当、揠苗助长，实在不是小远的错！小远失踪，弟子隐瞒不报，因小失大，只知道学校惩罚，耽误了小远的安危，都是弟子糊涂！弟子是杀是剐，全凭老师和总坛发落，弟子只求老师看在天坛的份上去找一找小远！”  
殿内一时肃静。  
秦老师沉默半刻，一声叹息如剑气似的漫荡而出。  
继科大哥手扶在合抱粗的大殿门柱上，直到一缕灰尘从他指尖落下。他轻轻放下手来，捧起核桃低声说：“你先生这样对你，你还要瞒他？”  
当是之时，许师兄在我面前一步。周雨、老程他们站在我身后的台阶上。周雨后来告诉我，张继科说那句话时的表情，就跟龙师兄问他：“你九年前是不是去过天坛？”那时的神情一模一样。  
继科大哥话音刚落，殿内一阵劲风吹开了门：“是谁在外面？”

说话的是肖战先生。继科大哥见了肖老师倒是笑起来了，走到门口，把核桃握住背在身后，迈过了门槛。刚进殿内，突然骂了一声“我靠”。  
我也往前跟了一步，这才隔着门槛看见殿内的情况。秦老师正对门口站着，皓哥在右手边半背对着门。龙师兄面对秦老师双膝跪着，两手缚在身后，腕上缠着一道银色的捆仙索。  
许师兄在我身旁倒吸一口冷气。继科大哥已经大步走进殿里，声音像点着了的炮仗，扬声就说：“我靠，你们捆他干什么？有用吗？他又不是跑不了！”  
肖老师厉声喝他：“继科！别放肆！这没有你说话的地方！”  
继科大哥已经站在龙师兄并肩的右侧。肖老师站在左边，也没受龙师兄的跪。秦老师还没及说什么，龙师兄仍低着头，看也不看继科大哥，一动手指放了一道透障，在场的人里就只有继科大哥看不见他。  
继科大哥站在一边，也不说话，仰头翻了个白眼：“师父你看，我说错了吗？他想跑连手都不用动，整这一出苦肉计干什么！”  
肖老师气得血都要跑到头顶，皓哥赶紧来劝架：“继科！你来了就好，你赶紧劝劝龙仔啊！”  
继科大哥看着皓哥，苦笑了一下：“哥，我劝他什么？我劝他明哲保身，别替高远挡罪？他们青堂师徒情深，秦老师都劝了，可有用吗？我跟他又有几分关系？以前没交情，近日也不熟，怎么说得上这种话？”  
皓哥脸色也一变：“继科……”  
继科大哥转回头，微微朝龙师兄透障那一边侧了侧脸。  
“要有能劝的，我也只能想到一个人了。他好学生不知道怎么跟到了我们这伙人里，十几天好歹没缺胳膊少腿。让他瞧瞧，可饿瘦了没有？”  
核桃一抛，林高远立刻跑到龙师兄身边也跪了下来：“龙哥！”  
“小远？”龙师兄一下直起身，“小远你没事吧？”  
林高远伸手要去解捆仙索，立刻被咒击开，完了就要掏出魔杖，一道一道去解索上的咒。龙师兄索性背过身：“小远你别管了！”  
“龙哥，都是我的错……”林高远把魔杖放到地上，转身向秦老师低头道，“秦老师，偷学变形、偷出校门、欺瞒师长都是我的错，您罚我退学也好，让安全部判我罪也好，求您千万别怪龙师兄！”  
程靖淇听了这句话第一个迈进门槛：“老师，我跟高远朝夕相处，他偷师学法我没尽到督查之责，偷越门禁我还屡次包庇，您要罚就罚高远和我。”  
林高远：“不关你事——”  
孔令的轮椅化成白纸翻卷，直接挪进殿内：“要去安全部见官就带我一个，这些天我由着这家伙画我的皮出去招摇过市，与有罪焉，与有罪焉！”  
周雨也走进门：“隐瞒不报的还有我，我读到过林高远的心，可是张继科和龙哥问我，我都没说。”  
林高远：“雨哥你别——”  
看这个架势，显然我不认个罪也不行了，于是也走进门。但还没来得及说什么，林高远突然站了起来，大声喊道：“不关你们事！”  
他按了按左胸口，喘了两口气，大殿里一时鸦雀无声。  
大家都猜不到，他还有什么话非要在这个时候说。  
林高远：“有件事情你们都不知道。”  
他看看龙师兄：“龙哥，我这次不告而别，瞒谁都有道理，实在不应该瞒你。只是我确实有苦衷，我怕牵连你，龙哥……”  
龙师兄皱了皱眉：“小远，有什么话咱们回了天坛再说。”  
林高远：“可我现在不能回天坛。龙哥，我本来以为这次没意外，那我就缺十几天课，开了学我就能拜您入室了。可是我告诉了您，您一定会担心我。您又是龙众，去年又出过那件事，我是实在害怕连累了您……”  
龙师兄咬着嘴唇，好像不知道说什么。继科大哥看着林高远的后背，淡淡地说：“你没想到他这样对你，千辛万苦，非要被你连累。”  
龙师兄猛地垂下眼睛。他眨了眨眼，才对林高远说：“小远，你只要跟秦老师说了实话，为什么要私自离校，为什么不能回天坛。以后无论怎么样，过去的事我都不怪你，好吗？”  
“龙哥，”林高远最后看了一眼龙师兄，又回过头来，“老程，胖子，对不起。有件事，我一直都没有告诉你们。”  
他低了低头，眼神有一秒扫过自己的左手。  
我突然看到，他左手手腕上，有一圈暗色的痕迹。

林高远：“其实我是非法成精。”  
一阵旋风裹住他的朱袍，风和雾都散去的时候，朱袍下罩着的只剩了一只白色的狐狸。巨大蓬松的尾巴，正好分了九个岔。


	16. Chapter 16

眼看着林高远变成一只九尾狐，大殿里霎时间鸦雀无声。皓哥倒吸一口气，伸出右手，朱袍托卷白狐腾空飞移，被他双手接住。皓哥从锦囊里取出一束天雨草，对着狐狸左爪上的痕迹一比：“这就是九年前在天坛抓住的九尾狐妖。”  
继科大哥龙师兄秦老师肖先生：“什么？！”  
周雨：“他就是九年前你救的那只狐狸？”  
继科大哥：“我一忘皆空了认不出来！”  
周雨转头看向白狐：“你就是九年前被张继科救的狐狸？”  
狐狸茫然地看了看周雨又看了看继科大哥：“什么？”  
皓哥扒开白狐耳根认了认：“倒霉孩子被雷劈了十次，应该是记不得了。”  
周雨感同身受一般呲着牙摇了摇头。  
龙师兄手还绑在身后，转过头看了看林高远，又看了看周雨，又看了看林高远。  
我：“……师兄，也就是说你教了林高远一年，都没发现他是狐狸？”  
周雨在我身后噗地笑了一声。后来他对我解释说，那是因为他在我脑海里看见了龙师兄对我说过的话。  
“狐妖虽然气数平平，学法的灵性普遍偏低，但是善于察言观色，是六道有情之中最会惑人骗人的一种。像继科儿那种傻直男，绝对是一骗一个准。”  
当时大殿里的空气非常尴尬。不得不说，应该确实有一部分是我的错。龙师兄的表情一时十分复杂，在场所有人，和精，都紧张地感受着气氛。然后，就在这时，继科大哥突然平静地说道：“对不起，我有件事情，需要先出去一下，你们先聊。”  
秦老师、肖先生和皓哥都很意外，谁也没来得及说什么，继科大哥就慢条斯理地走到殿门口，跨出门槛，挥手带上门，身影模糊在殿外。  
没人知道他要干什么，殿里鸦雀无声。  
然后，我们听到殿外传来一阵狼嗥虎啸一样的，笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

大概过了三五分钟，笑声停下了，继科大哥慢条斯理地推门走进来，脚步好像还有点不稳。  
继科大哥：“不好意思啊，你们聊你们的，没影响吧。哎呀师父，刚才也不知道为什么，也没干啥呀劲儿就使大了我腰好像给抻着了。”  
我偷偷看了一眼龙师兄，龙师兄翻了一个巨大的白眼。  
肖先生：“……继科，别丢人了。”  
皓哥轻轻把狐狸放回地上，林高远变回人形走到我们这群人身边。  
周雨：“小远将来怎么办？跟着我们？去天坛？他要怎么去青丘？”  
皓哥：“我跟肖老师秦老师商量一下吧！”  
孔令：“让他跟着我们去行吗？我还等着他给我写下一话的剧情呢！庞克哈萨德最后怎么打下来的？艾斯到底来了没有？”  
龙师兄还跪在地上，看了孔令一眼，慢吞吞地说：“他骗你的，庞克哈萨德篇他只看了半卷，后面的情节都是他自己编的。”  
孔令：“啊？”  
龙师兄淡淡地道：“而且真正的剧情里艾斯574话就已经死了，到现在便当都还没吐。”  
孔令：“什么？？？！！！！”

大殿里的空气更尴尬了。  
孔令呆坐了数刻，回头哀怨地看向林高远：“我可能吃了假《海贼》。”  
林高远偷偷看向龙师兄：“我可能认了假先生。”  
龙师兄冷漠地直视前方：“我可能认了假罪。”  
继科大哥左右乱瞟：“我可能吵了假架。”  
周雨：“我可能失了假忆。”  
我：“……我可能谈了假初恋。”

那天晚些，我再去找林高远的时候，龙师兄手腕已经给解开了。但是他就踏踏实实地瘫在祠堂后屋客房的床上，靠着床头，一动不动好像手还动不了似的。林高远在旁边给他徒手剥瓜子：“……一百九十八、一百九十九、二百，龙哥够二百颗了。”  
龙师兄耷拉着眼皮转了转眼珠：“你端过来。”  
林高远：“……啊？”  
龙师兄：“我手酸，动不了。”  
龙师兄：“那是捆仙索呢！捆你一个试试！”  
林高远：“可是，可是科哥不是说捆您没用么……”  
龙师兄：“你就知道听他说？他说得多容易！那是捆仙索呢！捆他一个试试！”  
我站在客房门外，看见龙师兄瘫在床板上的手，手腕上一点勒痕都没留，还不如天雨草在林高远手腕上留的印记深。九年前林高远渡到九尾倒数第二道劫，不能自己说话，现在已经可以了。同学一年多林高远在我们身边从未显出过任何破绽，能用后天勤奋弥补狐妖灵力平凡的弱点，也都是劫业将满的缘故。  
林高远那厢老老实实把瓜子送到龙师兄嘴边上。  
龙师兄动也没动，就把嘴张开点吸了口气，二百粒瓜子瞬间消失。  
林高远放下碟子可怜兮兮地说：“龙哥您饱了吗。”  
龙师兄看了他一眼说：“你什么意思吧？”  
林高远：“您都吃了一千粒了……”  
龙师兄：“我累。感觉身体被掏空。”  
林高远：“我去给您煮点别的吃啊？”  
龙师兄：“我不是胃空，是心空。”  
林高远：“啊？那……心空怎么办？”  
龙师兄：“需要吃三百个童男三百个童女，不然今年北京别想下雪。”  
林高远震惊了：“啊？？？”  
林高远呆掉了：“……这……”  
林高远一咬牙：“三百个就三百个，我去给您抓就行了，但是今年以前抓完有点难度，我们全青丘的九尾狐都要渡劫，明年开春之前给您抓齐行吗？”  
我终于没忍住脱口而出：“卧槽，你还真的抓过童男童女吗？”  
林高远回过头来看见了我。  
龙师兄本来在笑，往我这儿看了看突然握了握林高远的胳膊，朝我这边扭扭头：“去吧。”

后屋走廊里我问林高远：“九年前的秋天，你是不是去过广东？”  
林高远看了我一眼。  
“我知道你要问啥，”他一针见血，毫无怜惜地对我说，“那个就是我。”  
我：“……”  
林高远：“九年前的你跟现在根本一点都没变。”  
林高远：“我上次渡劫以后，在魔杖铺第一次见到你就认出来了。”  
“……那你为什么从不跟我提起这件事！”  
“我是非法成精啊大哥！我为什么要告诉你！我脑子打封闭了吗？！”  
“你脑子本来就打封闭！我为什么会害你！我还等着你回来找我呢！”  
“我哪记得这种话啊！我当时就随口那么一说啊！你为什么一直记得啊！”  
“吔屎啦你！”我扑过去掐他脖子，“你个死妖怪！你欺骗我感情！”  
狐狸尾巴把我胳膊撩开：“你先喺痴紧线啊死肥佬！你用公仔面！喂一只狐狸！你还指望能喂出什么感情？！”  
“那你也不至于这么防备我！”  
“我不是报答你了吗！”  
“……”我想了想，“你怎么报答我了？”  
“我去藏书室分你炸鸡了啊？”林高远真心实意地委屈，“你分我半袋泡面，我给过你三个鸡腿、五根翅尖、二十三块麦乐鸡、还有半只手撕鸡和四分之一只白切鸡，这还不是滴水之恩、涌泉相报吗！”  
“……”我感到确实理亏，低下了头，“你浪费了我初恋的机会。”  
林高远一惊，直接后退了一步：“啥玩意儿？”  
我看了他一眼：“我遇见的咋是个你呢？”  
林高远用看神经病一样的眼神看我：“遇见不就遇见了，遇见谁了还能咋？”

林高远不懂。  
对于有些人，九年前遇见了他，那说明我跟他因缘前定，必有重逢。  
但要是九年前遇到了林高远，那就只是九年前遇到他了而已。

“皓哥让我来找你，”我忧郁地默默往前走了，“我们跟你去青丘。”


	17. Chapter 17

许师兄、继科大哥和皓哥他们围坐在后房前面、大殿后面的空地上。大家伙围着篝火聊天的情形每晚如一，但每次都是在后备厢里。在咫尺河山之外还是头一遭。有一瞬间我分不清这一天一地是真还是幻。  
皓哥看了看我，招呼我让我过去坐下。“我和老龙回天坛查一些事。大蟒和方警官继续去找那两个失踪狐妖的下落。继科和周雨小兄弟带你们这几位小朋友往东走，一来送老远赶回青丘，二来也可以防卫那些盗猎的歹人。”他又看着我，“你跟着谁，小胖？”  
我该跟着谁呢？那个时候我其实至少应该想到一个问题，但我抬起头来，看见我对面坐着的人。林高远被孔令轩拉着坐在他和程靖淇之间。程靖淇抹了一把老远的脸，又侧过身去跟稳住人形的老朱勾肩搭背、你推我搡。张煜东捧着脸满眼崇拜地听博哥讲他们查案子的见闻。在所有人和继科大哥的中间坐着周雨。周雨也在看着我。

皓哥说，他也收到了吴老师的消息。当时他在河洛绝情谷，年初的时候他在这里收集情花的种子送回去给吴老师培植，夏天再回来的时候就发现谷里断肠草爆发了。断肠草有剧毒，建国后的传统观点是把它当做一种公害。吴老师开始提出过断肠草肯定有某些有益的用途，而皓哥确实找到了一样——适当稀释过的断肠草汁可以解情花毒，效力比忘忧水强得多。断肠草突然疯长，皓哥于是留下观察野生断肠草生长爆发对当地生态和气数的影响。除了做研究对象，皓哥还想试着利用断肠草的毒性饲养金翅迦楼罗。这种异兽是天龙八部里最濒危的，皓哥八年前找到也只繁育出一只雏鸟。  
情花和断肠草性质相克，谷底的情花只留下一株开了花，皓哥把它装在护花铃里供在案头。连着谷口的窥镜里出现了吴老师信鸢的红影，一阵风正好把满谷萋萋黄色的断肠草吹得偃低。在草叶伏到最低时沙沙声一瞬安静，情花细若游丝的人声唱着《黍离》。

许师兄告诉我们，他和方博重回失踪案现场查看过。去看过现场的傲罗们本来已经分析出现场的魔法痕迹是出自异兽而非巫师之手。然而方博却发现了另外一个信息，在现场施过法术的无论是兽是人，都应该不只有一股。  
“既然人口失踪案已经是同样的案情多次出现，应该可以估计犯罪者对作案过程比较熟悉。如果是这样，犯罪者会魔法，受害人不会，现场为什么还会留下这么多痕迹，不仅能看得出魔法，还能看得出魔法的种类？”  
许师兄解释：“其实我们虽然能分辨出魔法的种类，但是也没判断出异兽的种类。这里施过的法术其实不多——一记攻击，一记变形，再一记攻击，一记固定。两记攻击和固定咒的属性都不相同，但同一只异兽变形前后也确实能使出不同属性的魔法。因为擅于变形，我们初步的假设是狐妖；但别的异兽也不是没有使用变形术的可能。失踪的两个人都未成年，身份完整，没有证据表示他们可能会魔法，所以我们倾向认为施法的异兽只有一只。”  
然而方博说：“假如受害人也是异兽呢？”  
许师兄带着两个失踪者的照片，去了刘掌柜的魔杖铺。命炉能看见魔杖的命，便也可以看见人的命。与法曾有缘分的人，身前身后的事都记载在命炉中，只不过非得要对观数望气研究极深的人才能读得懂。据说即使是秦老师，也只能读得懂一点点未来。至于许师兄，则只能看到过往。许师兄对继科大哥说，他就是在那个命炉的火光里，看见了博哥的过往之数。  
“他命中带‘变’数。”许师兄说，“他的命在过去被改过三次了。他十岁本应该知道魔法的存在，可是被改掉了。第二次是十五岁，他本来应该被天坛录取。可是又被改掉了。第三次就是在去年。我本来不该给他施那条一忘皆空……”他停了一会儿，“怪不得他忘我忘得不干净，我还以为是我符阵施法对人太多没罩住。原来是命。”  
继科大哥看着他沉默了一会儿，最终笑了他一声。“只有你们青堂玄堂的人总把命挂在嘴边。人活着，哪有那么多是命？”

我们都觉得继科大哥是最不信命的。后来我把这件事告诉龙师兄。龙师兄只是点点头说：“他们白堂的人，自然会这么说。”  
“白堂的人都不信命么？”  
“白堂最好的学生，都是亡命之徒。”

我又问龙师兄：“那青堂的学生又是什么人呢？”  
龙师兄看了我一眼：“我们青堂的好学生都是可爱又迷人的反派角色。”  
我：“……说好的为天地立心呢？”  
龙师兄又看了我一眼：“老话你没听过吗。”  
我：“什么老话？”  
龙师兄：“天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。”  
我：“……”  
我：“……可是你们看自己，难道不应该是主角吗。”  
龙师兄：“我们青堂和白堂的学生看自己都是主角，对方都是反派。”

关于命，那天许师兄又给我讲了一件事。这件事是他二十一岁、龙师兄和继科大哥二十二岁那年，他们三个人最后一次都作为在校生去参加魁地奇青年世界杯。那一届赛场在莫斯科。赛比完了，前辈们带他们去吃饭、喝酒，喝到一半，趁前辈们聊天聊得激动的时候他们三个就溜了出去。魁地奇比赛开打的时候城市里的巫师届永远是最热闹的，只不过各个城市的表现不同。许师兄说，在横滨的时候最热闹的是海上，掌管时辰老巫师把千秋乐倒进海里，大蜃就会吐出海市，年轻年长的巫师们都会去那里狂欢。萨格勒布最热闹的是山，老城里的报时炮台那天会射出一串鬼飞球，巫师们骑上扫把去追，以谁击中球的次数多为荣。  
莫斯科最热闹的是红场。从东欧各国以及西伯利亚赶来的巫师们，除了来看魁地奇比赛，还要带上各自饲养的异兽出来比拼炫耀。其中最多的一种就是龙。全世界唯有北欧和西伯利亚的巫师最热爱驯养龙类。这两个地方的龙和东北亚的中国常见龙类当然截然不同——被饲养的多半是火龙或者毒龙，体型比白龙粗几倍、短一半，而且极少有能化人形级别的灵气。在比赛前后的晚上，巫师们便会驱龙飞到天上，吐出颜色各异的烟火、雷团，地上的空子们因为咒语的缘故看不到龙的真身，便会只以为是什么技术特殊的烟花。许师兄说，那次他们三个都御了剑，飞到红场上空，比着看谁敢离那些火团最近、谁又第一个害怕要下去。他们彼此拉着手在天上飞了不知道多久，尖叫、大笑、互相打趣，然而最终先要求下地的是龙师兄。许师兄说，要是他或者继科大哥先认输，另外的两个人非要联合起来好好开这个人一通玩笑不可。然而如果是龙师兄，那另外两个人就只有乖乖跟着的份儿，顶多偷偷做一个鬼脸。  
回到地上他们又一起去陌生的巫师集市里找罗刹的忘忧水。没人会说罗刹话，龙师兄和继科大哥都认为自己更该负责问路，许师兄只好跟在他们后面拼命甩译文符。还好没走几步他们就被认了出来，虽然身边都是异国人，但是背着剑的少年魁地奇运动员们还是赢得了人群的侧目和掌声。他们酒囊里装满了灰羽蛇酒，袍襟里装满了忘忧水巧克力，走到天台上去看天上的火云。张继科忽然说，他十五岁那年夏天第一次出国任务，去匈牙利捉树蜂龙，被咬了一口出现的幻觉就像现在的烟花。接着他问龙师兄还记不记得他出了幻觉什么样子。  
许师兄就说：“老张你记错了吧？一年级的暑假我师哥明明在北京啊。”  
龙师兄也说他那年没去匈牙利。可继科大哥执意说龙师兄去过。说着说着他们俩又吵起来，继科大哥急了说：“我还记得你去新西兰那次，第一次喝忘忧水，比格里翁虫放太多了，你喝了一罐飘起来了。”说得龙师兄涨红了脸要跟他急眼。许师兄赶紧帮龙师兄反驳他，继科大哥才挠着头说：“我怎么总记得我第一次见到龙的时候，他在我身边的。”  
中华白龙一向是十八岁跃龙门拥有龙形，何况龙师兄十八岁前从没有在天坛化过原型。许师兄说，也不知道老张是怎么有的这个印象。  
许师兄说，那天他们聊了很久。风烟火云的天空下他们喝着酒，张继科忽然说，还有几个月他和马龙就要毕业了。也不知道以后这样的日子会有多少。  
龙师兄刚咬开糖，在三人短暂的寂静里也沉默了一会儿。然后他低着头突然说道：“我和老师在命炉看过。咱们三个因果未了，将来一定还会相聚的。”  
张继科当时本来也是低着头。可是听到这句话，突然间抬起头来。他看着龙师兄，笑着说：“我就是要跟你天下第一好。不管因果。”

我本以为许师兄在临分别之前给我讲这个故事是为了告诉我青堂与白堂对命的态度。没想到最后还是一段让人瞎眼的八卦。在那之前龙师兄从前面大殿走过来，向皓哥看了一眼。皓哥站起来，对继科大哥说：“继科，我和老龙回天坛了。”  
继科大哥下意识抬起头来看龙师兄。  
我也没多想看了过去。结果却看见龙师兄扭过了头，回头看殿后门影壁旁边往外走的秦老师和肖老师。也许是因为怕冷，龙师兄的耳朵尖有一点红。继科大哥看了他一会儿，好像张了张嘴，但什么也没说，又把眼睛垂了下去，只跟皓哥点了点头。  
继科大哥把头低下，龙师兄把身转了回来。隔着许多人，他也望着继科大哥看了一会儿。有一刻他好像张了张嘴想对继科大哥说什么，可是又没有。  
继科大哥的眼皮颤了颤，可还是望着地上的火堆，没把头抬起来。  
龙师兄又看了他一会儿，最后嘴角边似乎微微笑了笑。然后他冲皓哥点了点头。皓哥就叹了口气，看了看继科大哥，向龙师兄走了过去。  
我送皓哥走出祠堂。我对皓哥说：“老师，我还是想和继科大哥一起去了青丘再回来。既然路上有盗猎的人，说不定也会盯上老远。何况我们一行里还有獏和瞳人，不知道会不会也成为他们的目标。继科大哥只有一个人，我跟着他，说不定还能帮上点忙。”  
皓哥于是点了点头。  
事后想来，有些问题我在这时至少应该抓住机会问清楚。当时我忙于给我的选择找一个合理的原因——当然不是说我说出来的原因我一开始就没想到过——以至于忘了想想别人的选择是为了什么。不过后来我也又觉得，即便当时问了那些问题，我也不一定能改变什么。师兄和先生们都已经尽了力，也只能做到事情已经发生过的样子。  
秦老师和肖老师走在前面。在跟着皓哥离开以前，龙师兄忽然又回过头来，对我说了句话：“小胖，你替我跟你继科大哥说句话。”  
龙师兄要说的话是：“让他别老刺血了。抓一只狐狸他就要剌手。将来万一有个生死攸关，他还不得自己割腕！”  
我也不知道，龙师兄是如何猜到继科大哥用了血中的煞气逼得林高远现身。在以前，我肯定会直接答应龙师兄要我做的事。只是那时，许师兄的谆谆教诲突然又印入了我的脑海。  
于是我赶紧说到：“龙师兄，我还想多活几年，您和继科大哥的话，我可不传！”  
龙师兄脸上的表情也僵了一秒。皓哥在一边看见了，忍不住哈哈大笑起来，拉住龙师兄的手臂，放出狂飙皓，御着剑离开了。


	18. Chapter 18

龙师兄临走时要我提醒继科大哥，不要总是刺血压阵。后来我把这件事向周雨提起。周雨说，为了压阵流的血，拿木剑刺开的伤口，总是愈合得慢。如果血流得多了，就得吃药。在益州道上降服獏㺔的时候继科大哥本来就有些生病，朱霖峰又狂性发作，那一架打完科哥把药瓶里的丹丸吃了一粒。周雨说他到那时才知道害怕，控了捆妖索把朱霖峰捆了个十七八圈，然后烧水煮饭捣草药，守在继科大哥床边怕他有事。  
周雨说，继科大哥的药吃下去反应十分厉害。起初还不觉得有什么，他搬来板凳坐在床边，看继科大哥闭着眼睛一声不出，好像睡着了一样。后来才知道一声不出正是因为没有睡着，牙齿咬紧了才不出声。后来真的睡着了，睡梦中倒也没有喊疼，只是牙关不时打战，头顶上、皮肤上，都一阵一阵地蒸腾出白汽。白汽每冒出来一次、牙关打一回战，他的脸色就比刚才更差一些，越来越像土的颜色。就这样过了好几个时辰，继科大哥又安静了下去，呼吸平稳起来，是真的睡熟了。他脸色灰暗至极，可是衣服裂口下面，手臂上的伤口已经消失了。  
周雨说，到那时他也不敢离开，害怕那药性诡异，还有什么后劲。于是他一直在床边坐了一晚，后半夜终于撑不住伏在几上睡着了。到清晨时他突然醒来，一开始以为是因为咫尺河山里设定了和外界一致的晨光，后来才意识到，他“看见”了继科大哥的梦。  
在梦里，继科大哥走在一条小路上，从树林里走出来，走到山丘，田野，村舍，最终是一片房屋，门口的匾上写着“张”。就在这时天亮了，他面对的地平线上升起太阳，照亮了他的家门。他走回家里，他的父母走出来迎他——那一定是他的父母，虽然周雨从来没有见过继科大哥的家人，因为不会有其他的人会在天刚亮的时候等着你。他们问着继科大哥一些急切却又寻常的问题，继科大哥也耐心却也空泛地回答他们。当他走回自己房间的时候周雨才意识到，在继科大哥梦里的他自己好像比现在更年少一些。看上去大概只有十六七岁。  
梦里那个十六七岁的继科大哥走进他故乡家里的卧室，关上门，突然间倒在床上，蜷起了身体。然后周雨听见他说了句话。他反应了一会儿才分清，这句话并不是梦境里那个继科大哥说的，而是他用耳朵听见，此时在咫尺河山里他身边的这个二十五岁的继科大哥说的。  
他听见继科大哥说了一声：“马龙，我冷。”

周雨向我复述这件事的时候也在出神。他说：“……我从来没见他那样过。”  
我明白他说的“那样”是什么意思。即使是现在，我也还是觉得，继科大哥是永远不会示弱的。

以前在天坛的时候，皓哥曾经和我讲过他的朋友陈玘前辈。陈玘前辈原本和皓哥同是玄堂弟子，到了五年级时，陈玘在野外考察的时候激发了异兽的狂性，吴老师才发现原来他也是血中带煞。异兽遇到煞气，不是逃窜就是狂化，吴老师和玄堂擅重的异兽研究就和陈玘前辈绝缘了。还好陈玘前辈并没有消沉，后来转到了白堂，成了肖先生的学生。毕业以后陈玘前辈成了傲罗，在江左道任职。  
皓哥提到陈玘前辈的时候有些伤感。他说，都说什么血中带煞的人命途崎岖、冲克亲友，是天煞孤星。可是他认识的天煞孤星，明明都是一些最温柔的人。  
煞气轻重也有不一。皓哥说，玘哥体内煞气稍轻，才会到二十岁才显露出来。像继科那样的，从入学的时候大家都知道了，倒也还不妨。当然这个不妨只是就分院来说。当时天坛就收不收他还有过一番争论，虽然白堂肖先生不信邪，肯定敢收他入室。最后是刘院长拍了板要收。他说，这小子气数太盛了。要是不想办法给用掉，铁定将来要生“怪哉”。生了还不会是小事，分分钟天下大乱，祸国殃民。所以管他冲什么克什么，死生有命，与法有缘的，先收进来再说。  
我问皓哥：“‘怪哉’是啥？”  
皓哥摸了摸鼻子：“嗯，这个，是一种怨气所结的异兽，有人气数有余却没学法术就会附在人身上吸取灵气壮大成精。……你长大了再跟你说吧！”

从祠堂出发向东走的路上我又想起这件事。晚上聊天的时候我问孔令：“孔教授，你知不知道‘怪哉’是什么？”  
孔老师奇怪地看我一眼：“连这你都不知道？肥仔你不是读过很多书的吗？”  
孔令开始喊我肥仔我也不知道为什么。“我确实没看过这个东西。”  
“东方朔别传曰：武帝幸甘泉，长平阪道中有虫覆地，如赤肝。朔曰：“必秦狱处也。夫愁者，得酒而解。”乃取虫置酒中，立消麋。赐帛百匹。后属车上盛酒，为此故也。”孔教授摇头晃脑地背了一段古文，然后解释道，“就是说，怪哉是一种虫，生在监狱、法场这种怨气重的地方，由怨气凝聚成形而生，因为就能消愁，所以把它放进酒里就会消失不见。这是空子的书里写的，你嘛也没正经上过几年学，没看过也情有可原。”  
孔令又说：“其实巫师也该听说过这个名字。《九九八十一》里就有这一段，虽然各个地方版本不同，不过你们广东应该也有才对……哦对了，你家里是空子。”  
我叹了口气：“所以我就上下不挨着，里外不是人呗？”  
“哎，《九九八十一》里讲的意思也差不多！只不过，怪哉其实并不是虫子，或者说不一定是虫子。怪哉就是怨气本身，遇上什么气数有富余，能附上的就附上，利用宿主的气数作乱，发泄一次怨气宿主就会变得虚弱，直到耗死了一个宿主，就去找下一个。”他想了想，又补充道，“有些地方的《九九八十一》里叫它怪哉。以前的时候也有叫患鬼的。你听说过患鬼这名字么？”  
“怪哉”是患鬼在空子中作为传说妖物的名字。然而出于种种原因，现在的上级不喜欢“患鬼”这种东西存在在和谐的巫师社会里。即便不能抹去这个物种的存在，至少也要减少提到这个名字。所以“怪哉”反而成了它在巫师中更加普遍的代称，无论是公开场合的口头提及，还是书面记载。可能，也只有像龙师兄、许师兄、继科大哥这样不怕死的好朋友才会随随便便地直呼“患鬼”的名字。又或者，是真正见识过这东西的厉害，才会让他们更加坚信避讳的虚诞。

在去青丘的路上，开车开得累的时候，继科大哥有时候也会到后备厢里来和我们一起说话。因为咫尺河山的法术有一定屏蔽作用，即便劫数引来一些小的雷击也不会伤到林高远和我们。所以虽然冬至接近了，我们也并不太着急赶路。  
冬至那天，大家心情都很好。周雨一早起来上棚子里割菜，剁肉和面张罗包饺子。孔教授指挥着林高远做消寒图。数九从冬至日开始，和那巫师的睡前故事一样，要数九九八十一天。消寒图是九个九笔画的字：亭前垂柳珍重待春風。每天把字框涂黑一笔，消寒图画完冬天就过去了。  
继科大哥见了他们在忙什么，说他们那里的消寒图不是这样画的。他们小时候要是在学校过冬天，都是在纸上画一株梅树，上面九朵九瓣的梅花。每天晚上把花瓣变红一片。这种消寒图也有个讲究：试数窗前九九数，余寒消尽暖回初。梅花点尽无余白，看到今日是杏株。  
继科大哥也跟他们一块儿画他的消寒图。我从厨房偷懒溜过去的时候发现，他画图所用的纸，好像是一只双面卷轴。  
双面卷轴看起来很像普通的宣纸。我一开始不敢确定。直到继科大哥画好了梅树，把卷轴挂起来晾干，然后顺手用手指沾了一点朱砂，对着最高一朵花正要按下去。  
孔令和老远正坐在旁边往消寒图上补“管城春满”。我抬起眼来偷偷看继科大哥，清楚看见他的手还没有落下去，那朵花却已经变红了。花瓣旁边还出现了一行小字：“十二月廿二，晴”，是从卷轴的另一面写过来的。  
双面卷轴是吴门的传家宝。我正在想这对卷轴的另一幅应该在谁那里，就看见继科大哥望着那朵花笑了起来。然后他把手掌贴在了那张卷轴上，贴了很久很久。

晚上我们坐在火堆旁边，忘忧水买来了很多，我们人人都分到一杯。孔令又给我们说《九九八十一》里的故事。像一千零一夜一样，《九九八十一》的故事经常一个连一个，一个套一个，很容易可以故意断在故事中间的地方，“且听下回分解”。孔令就是讲到一半不讲了，我们都要求他继续说的时候，继科大哥大概是心情很好，忽然说道：“我也给你们讲一个《九九八十一》的故事吧。”  
继科大哥平时都是远远看着我们。我后来才知道那是因为害怕煞气冲撞了老朱他们。今天阳气衰极，但好在有忘忧水。我们都放下酒杯咵咵鼓掌，让继科大哥快讲。  
继科大哥也放下酒杯，挥了挥手，话说得慢条斯理。我偷偷看了一眼周雨，心想继科大哥应该也挺开心的。周雨就冲我点点头。大概继科大哥也很久没给别人讲过故事了。  
那天晚上，他讲的故事是这样的。

从前在青州淄邑一条河上，有一只青鬼。青鬼就是魍魉，也叫水鬼、溺死鬼，青鬼是我们老家的叫法。有一天河上来了一个渔民。渔人住在河附近，喜欢喝酒。夜里他边喝边打鱼，把酒洒进水里，说：“过路的鬼神请喝了这杯吧！”  
青鬼很高兴，去上下游作法，把鱼都赶到渔夫身边。他在那条河里很久，已经有了不少法力。后来有一天，在渔夫在河上独饮的时候，他忍不住化成他生前是人的样子去跟渔夫相见。两个人就一块儿喝酒聊天，晚晚如此。  
后来有一天，无常来报信，青鬼投胎的日子到了。过两天会有一个女人到河里寻短见，就是代替他守这条河的新鬼了。  
于是到晚上的时候，渔人来了，青鬼还像往常一样和他相见，说：“大哥，以后咱们就不能再天天见面了。”青鬼死的时候还很年轻，变回人的样子也是个少年。  
渔民大惊，问他：“为什么呢？”  
青鬼觉得很难过，就在渔夫面前变回了本来的样子：被水泡黄的头发，因为窒息变蓝的皮肤，还有像鱼一样的腮。他对渔夫说：“其实我是鬼。瞒骗大哥，您该不会怪罪我吧？”  
渔夫一见十分害怕，可又想到过去对饮的情形，渐渐也不觉得恐怖了。又劝青鬼说：“兄弟脱离业狱，明明是好事，咱们可不要难过呀。”  
青鬼告诉了渔夫是什么人将要接替他。可是到了第二天，无常说的女人来投河时，还带了一个小小的婴儿放在岸上，婴儿离了母亲，啼哭不止。青鬼想到女人投河之后她的孩子也难逃劫难，觉得不忍，暗暗推动河水，把女人送回了岸上。女人冷静下来，向河边顿了顿首，又抱着孩子离开了。  
晚上渔夫又回到河上，青鬼又来同他相见了，向他解释了白天的事。渔夫很高兴，说，你一念之仁，将来一定会有福报的。看来我们两的缘分也还没尽呢！于是又像以前一样一起在河上喝酒说话，像以前一样。  
几天后，正应验了渔夫的话，青鬼的一念之仁上达天听。几百里以外，同是青州道的招邑缺了一个土地神，青鬼去那里享受香火祭奠，显形的时候还能恢复人的样子。他去告诉渔夫，说：“你要是不忘却以前的交情，可一定要来看一看我，别嫌路远。”  
渔夫回到家后，就开始整理行装。他的家人劝阻他说：别说招邑几百里远，就算去了，土地神是泥胎木雕，怎能对话呢？渔夫却一句不听。就去了招邑。一路上向乡亲打听，真的找到了青鬼告诉他的就任之地。在旅店住下，打听土地祠在哪里。结果店老板听了大惊道：“客官莫非是家住淄邑，打鱼为生？”渔夫说：“是啊，您怎么知道？”  
村里男女老少听了店主的呼喊，一传十、十传百，都围过来看这个客人，密密麻麻像墙一样。店主人说：“我们前几天夜里都得到神仙托梦，说他有个从淄邑来的打鱼的朋友要来拜会他，请我们好好照顾他的朋友呢！我们等您已经好久了。”  
全村各家争着招待他，一天去了这家吃饭，又去那家，临走的时候还送了他许多礼物，几乎要拿不动了。渔夫去了土地祠，还像以前一样把酒洒在地上，对泥像说：“谢谢你托梦给乡邻照顾我啊。我也没有什么报答，如果你不嫌弃的话，这一杯酒，就还像咱们在河上的时候那样。”  
神像座后起了阵风，吹干了地上泼酒的痕迹，很久才散去。  
那天夜里，青鬼又一次现出了生前的原型，给渔夫托了一个梦。梦里他是十来岁少年的样子，穿着做小神的礼服，衣冠楚楚，与以前大不相同。青鬼也向渔夫拜了拜：“大哥真来看望兄弟，兄弟心里既高兴，又难过。我现在有小小职务在身，就没办法再时常和您会面。分开咱们的，不过就是咫尺这样近的河山，可真叫人伤心。您要走的时候，我再去送送您吧。”  
渔民住了几天，执意要走，带着礼物离开村子，乡亲们送他送出了很远。突然有一阵小小的旋风出现在他身后，跟着他走了十几里路，就是不散。  
渔夫向风又拜了拜，说：“兄弟，保重！不用再送了。你的心地善良，一定能做一个好土地。不用故人为你担心了。”  
旋风停息了。乡亲们很讶异地向渔夫道了别，回到了村里。  
渔夫回家以后，家境渐渐变好了，就不再打鱼了。青鬼在招邑做土地，据说上香许愿，都一直很灵。

孔令后来告诉我，这个故事，在空子的小说里也有写过。  
他还说，在空子的小说里，青鬼最后在梦里说的那段话，有一句，是这样写的：  
“咫尺河山，甚怆于怀。”

这个故事，我后来听另一个人讲过。在这第一次听的时候，我觉得它是一个关于离别的故事。


	19. Chapter 19

快到青丘的时候，周雨的气色变得越来越差。比以往喝下更多忘忧水也挡不住他脸上的血色消失到一点也没有，人像一张放旧的纸上描出来的。直到这个时候，他还在把最后一点忘忧水倒进护花铃里。情花好像跟他同甘共苦一样，花瓣也泛着灰黑色。只是情花吸了忘忧水灰黑色会散去。周雨的脸却不再变红了。  
大家都没什么办法。周雨自己倒不当回事，随便地招呼林高远说：“远妹，拿你的家伙来给哥哥拾捯拾捯！”  
林高远拿酒调开胭脂往周雨脸上抹，像以前画皮一样。继科大哥看见了，也来指手画脚：“林高远这个不行，他自己眉毛都画不好还给我周雨弟弟化妆。”  
我：“小雨……哥哥眉毛本来就长得好看，用不着再画了。”  
继科大哥有些意外地看了我一眼。  
林高远给捯饬完了，周雨就回过头来看我一眼：“好看吗？”  
好看。  
我在心里说了一遍。  
国粤双语。  
我看着周雨点了点头。  
“……”继科大哥在远处目睹了这一切，摇着头说道：“真是那什么的弟弟，泼出去的水！”

晚上的时候，继科大哥离开车子，再去找忘忧水。  
我问周雨：“难受么？”  
周雨摇摇头：“说了没事了。”  
我说：“不许骗我。到底有事没有？”  
“没什么大事……”可能是因为我瞪他，他就摆出一副可怜兮兮的眼神，“就是胸有点闷……”  
我伸手盖住他的心脏。过了好久我才感觉到他的心跳。他的心跳得很慢。  
“你这样不行。”我说。  
周雨摇了摇头：“没关系。”  
“什么没关系？！”  
“我以前害怕过，”周雨看着我说，“科哥生病的时候，没有忘忧水所以胸闷的时候，想不起来的时候，遇到其他异兽的时候。可是现在我不觉得害怕了。”

他那时的眼睛像水底的星星。水晃，星星不晃。

“等送老远回了青丘，你跟我回天坛吧。”我对周雨说，“天坛是天下最好的魔法学校，我们一定有人会治你的病。我吴老师和皓哥都是研究草药的。只要你的病有法子治，他们一定知道。就是没法子治，他们也会想出办法来。而且北京还有一座命炉。就在天坛外的魔杖铺里。老板很厉害的，一定有办法让命炉吐出你过往的命数。你就能知道你的身世了。”  
周雨点了点头：“嗯，我跟你走。”  
“……我不是……”  
周雨笑嘻嘻地说：“我知道，你跟我走也行，那我们能等过了年再回去吗？我还说要跟张继科去青州过次年呢！你要不要也一起来啊？哦对你还要回家看爸爸妈妈，但你可以先跟我们去青州，然后再御剑过去啊？或者缩地成寸阵？哦你还不会用……”  
“我不是不能跟你们去，”我无语地打断了他，“你还真打算靠老远给你涂的胭脂撑到过年啊？”  
周雨抓住我的肩膀，凑过来在我眼前眨了眨眼：“你不是说好看吗？”  
说完他自己就笑了。以往他笑起来，眼睛还是在深深地看着人。然而那一次，他大得像落地窗一样的眼睛都笑得眯缝了起来。  
“樊振东，”他突然对我说，“你小时候……林高远是不是要你答应过不要忘了他？”  
“……”我有点不好意思，“是，那家伙随口说的，我，我也没怎么记得他……”  
我说谎了，我心里忍不住想。我答应那只狐狸要记住它的时候确实是认真的。而且之后，就是为了这个承诺抗拒了一忘皆空咒。  
八岁那年，我第一次见到人类巫师，就是天坛的人到广东来，追查被他们捕捉过却又逃走了的非法成精的妖狐。他辗转查到了我的身上，先后请我吃了五袋公仔面，而且告诉了我如何把公仔面煮得软硬刚好合适的秘诀，以此诱导我说出了那只狐妖的所有信息——我确实一点都没忘记。说完以后他按规矩要清除我对异兽的记忆。然而这最后一道工序被我强行逃掉了。  
那个来广州调查异兽的巫师就是皓哥。或许是因为他在我面前表露了身份，又或许是我危急时刻的反应给他印象深刻，三年后他又找到了我，问我，要不要去北京学魔法。  
“……”我几乎不好意思看周雨，“我也可以答应你永远不忘了你。不是，我肯定永远不会忘了你！”  
周雨却完全不在意似的，又哈哈哈哈地笑了起来。  
“我想跟你说的是……我不用你答应这个，”他捏着我的肩膀说，“以后要是跟人打架，人家要对你施一忘皆空，你不用为了我非挡不可。”  
他看着我的眼睛：“你把我忘了也没关系。我一定会找到你的。你想事情声音这么特别，不管在多少人里，我都能认出来。”  
“……像我这样的人肯定很多了。”  
周雨很认真地摇摇头：“没有第二个人像你这样了。”

我看着周雨的眼睛，忽然也不由自主一样地说：“也没有第二个人像你这样了。”

我的双面卷轴突然震动了一下。差不多同一个时候，程靖淇跑进我们屋子：“林高远和你们在一起吗？”  
周雨站了起来：“他不是跟你们在一起吗？”  
程靖淇看看周雨：“你听不到他的声音了？”  
周雨摇摇头：“……但也不一定就是他离开了村子……”  
我抬起头：“靖淇，你们上次见他是什么时候？”  
程靖淇：“半个时辰。我们这里面到处都找了……确实……”  
周雨看了我一眼，拿起了卷轴。  
卷轴上是许师兄写来的话。  
“未抵青丘，狐妖失踪，盗猎犯案，多方追索，看护高远，勿使离群！”  
“——完犊子！”我们三个同时脱口而出。

“我跟你们去。”周雨说。  
“扯淡，你都病成这样了！”  
“我听得见他声音，帮得上你们忙。”  
“那我也去！”张煜东在门外说。  
周雨乐了：“知道你自己多值钱吗？老老实实待车里别乱跑！”  
程靖淇说：“那老朱也不能走，孔令就留下看着他俩。咱们三个出去。”  
我：“可周雨——”  
周雨拉了拉我：“走吧。”

我们没等继科大哥回来，出车外封好了后备厢，确认法阵完好就走开来。我们拿出罗盘，指针就乱晃个不停。我只好跟程靖淇散开了。周雨没有罗盘，于是跟着我。  
罗盘指针乱晃说明此地法阵密布。很可能是刚刚打斗过——甚至还要危险。事后想来，如果保险起见此时我们应该等继科大哥回来再一起行动——可那样的话，或许林高远和另外两只妖狐已经被盗猎团伙带走了。我往路一边走下去，听着周雨的脚步声跟在我身后，可是走着走着，那脚踩上枯草的沙沙声忽然消失了。  
我回过头，周雨果然不在那里。

几乎同样的场景，我曾经历过一次。在河间，龙师兄怀疑周雨知道林高远失踪的内情，而且刻意接近继科大哥，用阵把他带走询问。那时我回头看见周雨不见了，感觉心里凉了一下。在青丘那一刻，我感觉到了一模一样的凉意。  
我向四周大喊了几声“周雨！”。没有回应。远近连鸟雀夜兽都没有一声响动。  
我再转回身时，龙师兄的身影又出现在前面与我们来处相反的方向。  
曾经有过的那种寒意更强了。有一瞬间我不知道他是敌是友，应不应该相信他。  
因为心里那阵凉意，当时我的脑子好像乱糟糟的，什么事都来不及细想，只能凭借第一个直觉行事。可是直觉反复了几瞬，我还是向前走了过去：“师兄，你见到周雨了吗？”  
就在我向前走出那一步的同时，龙师兄的身影突然模糊了，像团雾一样仿佛飘远，但是并没有消失，而是一下子又回到与我刚才同样距离的地方，只不过这次变成了另一个人。有一秒我看见了皓哥。还有一秒看见了皱着眉头的吴老师。然后，还有喝了忘忧水也没有用，面色灰沉如土的周雨。  
我终于明白过来这一切是什么。从刚才周雨消失开始，我所见到的都是幻象。  
在我们周围扰乱了罗盘的，是鬼阵。  
鬼阵是邪阵的一种，能让阵中的人看到内心最恐惧的幻象，从而扰乱对手心神，加以偷袭。每个人都有非常恐惧的东西，越强大的巫师越是如此，所以它是被巫师界带头抵制的邪法。而我，大概是因为心太大，鬼阵一时没判断出来我真正害怕的是什么，所以才让我看出了破绽。  
然而在我明白过来所见是幻象的同时，我的背上实实在在地凉了一下。

“周雨！”  
我下意识地喊了一声。  
风的声音突然间响起。远处变幻的人影，近处灌了铅一样纹丝不动的荒草地，都像被风从下往上掀动了、刮散了，我身后有人回应了我：“小胖！”  
我看清他之前，就感觉到周雨碰到了我。我很想站起来拉住他快跑，可却是他的手臂担住我的背，低下身看着我，慌里慌张地说：“小胖？小胖你怎么了？”  
我想说我也不知道我怎么了，还想让他赶紧看看我伤到了哪儿。然而当我抬起头的时候，我看见周雨望着前面幻影的方向呆呆地不动。  
周雨也看见了他心中恐惧的画面。我也转过头看过去，见那幻影变成了穿着青袍的龙师兄。大概也是河间带他问话时的情形。  
“周雨，”我努力叫他，“……假的……”  
我来不及看到周雨的脸，只听见一丝仿佛咬牙的声音。然后幻影突然又变了。龙师兄变成了一条巨大的，白色的龙。龙在空中盘旋了一圈，忽然之间落下、缩小、消失了，然而幻影没有就此停下。它显出的最后一个形象，是继科大哥。  
那个继科大哥也穿着一身黑衣，可是胸前佩戴着一块这些天从没出现过的金色徽章。我突然想起，我以前曾在陈玘前辈和邱贻可前辈身上见过那种徽章。那是安全部行动科傲罗的徽章。  
然后，风声猛地一啸，幻影消失，取代的是盘旋不定的黑暗。  
“周雨？”我又叫了他一声，回过头。  
周雨紧紧咬着牙，脸上的神情好像没听见我在想什么或说什么。更奇怪的是他的脸也开始变得模糊。然而这个模糊和刚才的幻象变化不一样。鬼阵里的幻象是云雾，脸上灰暗的影子硬得像石头，他的牙几乎咬出响声，就像那石头要穿透他的皮肤要扩散了出来。  
“小胖，”周雨跪在地上抓着我轻声地说，“你放心，我不会让你白死的。”

当时我自己也不知道自己伤得多重。从那时候周雨的表情推测，大概是挺重的。冷意从后背扩散到全身，我感觉身上什么地方漏了一样，觉得自己越来越轻。周雨的手在我身上好像黏糊糊的，我努力地控制自己的手腕把手翻转过来。周雨看见了，急忙“哦”了一声，去握我的手。  
他握住我手那一刻我觉得他脸上晃动又坚硬的影子好像变轻了。于是我努力地把他的手握紧。自从他脸色变差以来他的手也经常比我凉，可现在热度是从他手上传到我手上。  
我：“……周雨……”  
“我在呢，”周雨好像慢慢回过一点神，说话也比较像他平时的样子了，“你有什么话要跟我说？你放心，我肯定不会让你白死，你合上了眼我就去给你报仇。”  
诚实来讲，事后想想这句话还挺让人感动的。  
我：“……我不是……说这个……”  
“哦，”周雨有点不好意思，“那你还有什么未了的心愿让我帮你完成的吗？吴老师？你还想见你吴老师？你想去他家？他家在哪儿？——在北京啊，胖这太远了缩地成寸我也不会而且等我打死了害咱们的人你也不知道挺不挺得住，——那是啥？那是块玉吗？你想要那个？难道想跟你埋一起？”  
我有个优点是在危急时刻思维特别冷静。就在周雨以为我要死了——可能我确实也快死了的时候，我突然间想到了一个脱困的线索。然而大概是我脑内思路太快，周雨听得糊里糊涂，不太理解我的意思。  
“玉佩……在……我身上……”我把另一只手往怀里掏，果然碰到了吴老师给我的那块玉佩，往周雨手里一塞，“抓……住……”  
“我抓住了呀？”周雨焦急地看着我，让我觉得我就是死后闭上了眼视网膜上也会有两只探照灯在晃；他又冲我挥了挥握着玉的拳头，“我抓着呢啊？”  
“……你……喊……”  
“喊？”周雨一脸懵逼，试探性地喊了一声：“……抓住？”  
“抓……住……”我努力把话说清，“……鱼……”  
“抓住鱼？”周雨举着玉，“抓住鱼？抓住什么鱼？”他侧过头来听我的脑子，“抓住鲤鱼？抓住鳜鱼？？抓住鳐鱼？？？”  
我几乎已经说不出话来了，躺在周雨膝盖前捯气：“抓住……机遇……”  
“抓住甲鱼？？？？”周雨又喊了一声，然后突然露出恍然大悟的表情，“哦！我明白了！抓住鲫鱼！”

金光从他手上绽开。迦楼罗雏鸟放开白玉鲫鱼，展开羽翼腾空飞起。无论来自何方的阴影都被它翅膀的金光撕得粉碎。  
我仿佛听见周雨对它喊道：“……金翅膀鸟！快去找狐狸！”  
……是金翅大鹏啊。  
我想完这句话，终于晕了过去。


	20. Chapter 20

我恢复意识以后的第一个感觉是嘴里被塞了块凉丝丝的东西。睁开眼，龙师兄在我面前，笑眯眯地看着我：“你可醒了，小心点，你的血刚刚止住，恶咒才解开，可能会有点头晕。”  
“郭怼里案的地扽么？”  
“你嘴里啊，”龙师兄漫不经心地说，“龙鳞，特别补，一会儿化开一点你可能感觉自己恨天无把恨地无环，其实你伤还没好全，要小心一点。”  
“的个地——”  
我还没问出来这块龙鳞是怎么来的，就看见龙师兄左手背上扎了块绷带。  
龙师兄朝我笑了笑：“没关系，吃两个童男童女就好啦。”  
我：“灯的么？！”  
“确实会好得快一些啊，”龙师兄一边默发反咒解鬼阵一边随意地说，“人心大补，你对我们龙类有什么误解？”  
我还没来得及脸部发力。  
“小胖！”周雨踩着风从白光和黑影之间穿过来，“你醒了？”  
我刚要说话，被龙鳞卡了下舌头。  
周雨惊讶地看了一眼龙师兄：“龙哥你……？”  
龙师兄摇摇头：“我没事，他止住血再说。大昕他们来了吗？”  
周雨说：“我看见迦楼罗飞远了，还没出现，小胖的卷轴也没回答。我就先回来看看……”  
龙师兄点了点头。  
周雨又说：“龙哥，我帮你解鬼阵？”  
龙师兄又挥手默发了几条咒文。白色的风把黑影撕得只剩几片在天顶躲闪。邪阵几乎已经破了。然而龙师兄表情没有一点放松。布阵的人如果在附近，一定会很快察觉。鬼阵的布置并不简单，对方不仅功力不浅，还早有准备。而如果布阵的人已经不在附近，高远他们就更危险了。  
龙师兄抬起右手，拿了魔杖向最后几片阵咒结成的阴影催下法术，两片黑云向远处飞走。龙师兄回过头来：“你带小胖回车上。周雨，你去找继科儿。见到了他跟他说‘一忘皆空’，他就知道。”  
“龙哥……”  
“偷猎的随时可能过来。小胖的伤还没好，你快带他走，回来才能帮我跟你科哥的忙。”龙师兄看了看周雨，“快去。”  
周雨点了点头，拉起了我：“龙哥小心！”

可能确实因为含了龙鳞的缘故，我觉得脚下十分轻快，几乎比周雨还跑得快一些。我想起龙师兄说过的话，一时想回头跟周雨说。龙鳞在舌头间一卡，我突然间想起了什么。  
事出危急，刚才龙师兄要周雨带我离开的时候所说的两句话，我们当时都没有细想。事后仔细想过，那话里其实有两点奇怪的地方。第一是，在车上时继科大哥明明有一只双面卷轴。一对的另一只我们都以为应该在龙师兄身上。既然有双面卷轴，不该不随身携带。那么龙师兄明明可以直接同继科大哥联络，为何要周雨去找他来援手呢？  
第二件奇怪之处在于龙师兄说的那句话。  
他要周雨对继科大哥说：“一忘皆空。”剩下的事继科大哥自己会知道。  
当时我跟周雨一对视，意识到的是这第二件奇怪之事。  
我们在赛道酒馆头一次见面的时候，我差点跟继科大哥打起来，起因就是继科大哥要消除我的记忆，我不答应。  
那时继科大哥说了一句话：“你也……你是一忘皆空过敏？”  
他说了一声“也”。之后又改了口。那时我就想到过，一定是一个他认识的人有这个“一忘皆空过敏”。然而他或者断定我不认识这个人，又或者是不愿意提起这个人，把这个“也”字给吞了。  
而现在龙师兄在托周雨求援的时候特意要他对继科大哥说“一忘皆空”。  
我看着周雨，想到：那个继科大哥认识的“一忘皆空过敏”的人，会不会就是龙师兄？  
周雨立刻停住脚步：“我回去找龙师兄！”  
那我呢？  
周雨：“你赶紧回车里等我们啊！”  
我不能回车里。继科大哥怎么办？他就是有罗盘，那边一打起来也被扰乱了；龙师兄让你找他肯定有道理……  
周雨：“那你说怎么办？”  
我回去帮龙师兄，你去找继科大哥。你能听得见他声音，怎么也比我找得快。  
周雨：“扯犊子呢你伤怎么办！”  
血已经止住了！而且有龙鳞！只要撑过今天回去吃几顿饭就好了！  
周雨：“可是……”  
你相不相信我？  
周雨：“你……”  
我相信你，你找到了继科大哥就来找我们，你相不相信我？  
周雨点了点头：“我相信你。你……”  
我会小心的。我知道。

跟周雨分开，我御着剑回到来时的方向。方才陷入鬼阵的地方现在已经一片清净，我向四周看，路以外旷野更深的地方又有一团格外黑暗的雾气。那里就算不是龙师兄和盗猎团伙打起来的位置，多半也是盗猎者困住狐狸的位置。我握紧玉鲫鱼向那个方向飞去。耳边的风声越来越小，我赶忙把龙鳞顺着压在舌面上，喊了一声：“龙师兄！”  
白光突然亮了起来，我看见阴影中间巨大的幻象，和幻象前显得渺小的龙师兄。  
直到这时我才明白，鬼阵之所以被定为天下共击之的邪法是为什么。真正成熟了的巫师经历过多少可怕的景象，心中有多少恐惧，我以前即便能够想象，也无法估计。我看到鬼阵为龙师兄变出的幻象，才知道我所看到的东西大概不过是小孩子摆家家酒的等级。对恐惧越多的人幻象似乎也会相应变大。我看见比玉佩中所藏的那只还要大得多的金翅大鹏在空中尖啸，挥着翅膀向下俯冲。  
我赶紧喊道：“龙师兄！别怕！假的！”  
然而龙师兄没回答我。他还在幻象面前一动不动，简直像被定住了。我继续往前跑，想去抓住龙师兄，看他是否能醒过来。还没到那里，我看到幻象又改变了。  
一个什么像圆球、又像罩子的东西从天上扣下来。还没等看清楚，身边就已经完全变了样子。周围是山间一块谷地，眼前有溪水淌过，仰头看，远近的山巅之间飘着白云。而天空上面不再有迦楼罗——而是翻卷的黑色，与鬼阵的黑色不同，那是坚硬的，仿佛能从天上砸下石头来的黑影，其中夹杂着爆裂的微光，好像有雷电要穿透坚硬的黑影劈落下来。  
“龙师兄？”  
我又喊了一声。  
我已经碰到他了。龙师兄跪坐在地上，脸上毫无表情，对我的推碰和呼喊都全无反应，只是专心致志地看着眼前的幻景。就在这时，一阵咒语突然扫过了我们。我被击倒在地，恢复意识的时候，满脑子只剩下：  
我是谁？我在哪儿？

后来皓哥告诉我，十年前把龙师兄带进天坛的人里，也有当时还没毕业的他自己。那时候他决定进入异兽调查科，跟着吴老师去调查异常事件。异常事件是天气异象，明明是冬天却下了雷雨。那年龙师兄十四岁还没过半，可是身周已经出现了越来越多的异常现象。不是没有巫师试图寻找他、劝说他进入魔法学校，可是都被他的家人们躲开了。  
最后，第一个找到他的人甚至还不是一个巫师。那是一个跟他年龄差不多，也是十四五岁的男孩儿。这个男孩出身巫师世家，会说话就学念咒，会走路就学御剑，会写字就学画符。当时他和一块儿在北京准备读天坛的几个同出巫师家庭的孩子不知天高地厚地谈论最近出现的异象，有个同伴说：能召唤雷雨的，一定是这里有一条龙成形了。  
那个最天不怕地不怕的男孩于是说：龙有什么稀罕的？下次他再唤雨的时候我就去会一会他！  
后一次下雨的时候男孩果然御着剑来到了雷雨的中心。让他没想到的是召唤出雷雨的并不是成形的龙，而是一个看模样比实际年龄还显小的小男孩。  
小男孩被怀疑他身份和能力的无聊同龄人围住诘问、挑衅，精神一受压力，无法控制的灵气就自动引来天气异象。巫师小孩拉住没成年的白龙踩着剑离开被包围的暗巷，在城市上空穿过雷雨。在一次转向中小巫师差点被雷电击中了，木剑转了几个急弯，他用带伤的手向后伸过去扶住几乎抱不紧他的同伴。雷雨停息下去。小男孩却喘着粗气，滑进校服里面，显出了原形。  
一条鲤鱼。  
巫师小孩家里给了他一样传家的法宝。法宝里面有能容得下鱼，甚至龙的河与山。小男孩把鱼放了进去，看着白色的鲤鱼在河里游着。“你真的是龙吗？还有几年才要跳龙门？”他一本正经地替人担心，“你要十八岁才能化龙吧，别担心，等你十八岁化了龙，咫尺河山也能装下你。哎？你的腮那里为什么有一道红色的？”  
这些话后来被十五岁的继科大哥一五一十告诉了皓哥，然后被皓哥趁他不备下了一忘皆空咒，因为马龙还没有决定进入天坛，假如他不成为巫师，合法化人形的异兽也是不能随便公开身份的，即便对象是巫师。然而一忘皆空也没能让他忘记所有的枝节。比如他后来一直觉得，第一次见到龙的时候，是跟马龙师兄在一起的。另外一件不能用常理解释的事是为何龙师兄的唯一一片逆鳞会恰好被继科大哥的血液染红。  
皓哥说，在这样的时候，他也会忍不住想要相信世上真有命这一回事，尽管玄堂弟子以救护众生为己任，明明应该常常与命作对。  
不过继科大哥说过：“……也就是你们青堂和玄堂的人，总把命挂在嘴边。”  
后来我曾经问过皓哥：“吴老师教过您、教过秦老师，他相信命吗？”  
皓哥看了看我说：“你自己也是被罗盘指到朱堂去的人。你为什么不问问自己，你相不相信命？”  
同样的问话，皓哥和吴老师也对那时还是小孩的龙师兄做过。然而就在要施一忘皆空的时候，吴老师突然发现了异常——他对细节的记忆太详细了，是遗忘咒过敏的征兆之一。用几个更轻的咒语试验过，龙师兄果然是一忘皆空过敏。  
因为他对魔法世界的记忆一定不能被消除，吴老师把他带回了天坛。何况经过秦老师观算，他气数之盛，即便身为龙族，如果不修法多半也会引来怪哉。可以说，龙师兄最终成为巫师，就是因为这一件偶然的事。

那天在青丘以外的道旁荒野，我还没想起来刚才发生过什么，就看见身边龙师兄不见了。取而代之的是一条白龙——但好像不是我在青堂内室见过的那一只，因为那一只的尾巴都比现在眼前的这只大许多。仔细看我才发现它在抽动，并且缩小。  
我不知道遗忘咒过敏的症状会有这么厉害。  
鬼阵的伏击已经得手，黑影逐渐散去，我背后闪出一道亮光。我急转过身举起魔杖，只见半空中浮着一个穿着奇怪白袍，戴着奇怪高帽子的人，身后扇动着三层三对翅膀，乌黑泛亮。  
黑翼三叠，我想起在藏书室里见过的画像，那是扶桑三足乌的特点。  
我举着魔杖，一时感觉万万没想到，盗猎成精异兽的罪魁祸首竟然自己也是个成精异兽。  
“没想到白龙竟然找了个小孩子当帮手，”三足乌拿着扇子掩着嘴瓮声瓮气地说，“我还以为他的好朋友张继科先生一定会守在他身边呢。”  
我当时要是想的起来刚才他使了什么下作手段暗算龙师兄，一定会狠狠骂他，可惜我没想起来。于是我只好强行狠狠骂他：“就凭你还不配跟张继科对手！”  
“呵呵，你小小年纪，也敢跟大日本第一术士对阵？”  
“别他妈废话！”我把平时跟大番他们学会的垃圾话随便招呼出来，“赶紧放了你手上的狐妖，老子今天留你一命！”  
“那些妖孽，目无法纲，掠夺精气，危害世间，明明应该人人得而诛之，我们捉拿自己国家逃出来的妖孽，贵方应该感激才是，怎能说出这般恩将仇报的不通之语？”  
我听了一怔，不知道被当做空子失踪的两只狐妖和三足乌有什么恩怨——林高远又到底在不在他们手上？如果老远确实落入他们手中，他当然也有可能说谎骗我，可那样我也该跟他周旋一二探听虚实再出手。就在我犹豫的一刻，一道极锐利的气息突然从我身后荡来，我往前趔趄了两步差点跪下，三足乌七上八下地呼扇了几下翅膀。  
十几片陀罗花叶符飞来，容不得反抗便把三足乌团团围住。身后许师兄的声音朗朗传来：“阁下礼义廉耻说得好听，可如果阁下如果没有掠夺精气危害世间，也成不了你们小日本第一术士吧？要不然，你去年在西南诱猎毒龙是为了什么？这回来中国，功课做得这么细，根本就是处心积虑要算计我师兄的吧？是不是被我说中了，小鸟？”  
我回过头，有四个人一排站在我身后：最前的许师兄，他身后的博哥，一旁御蝴蝶剑的继科大哥，还有一位站在另一边的，是跟着皓哥见过几面的傲罗邱贻可前辈。  
三足乌看见了邱贻可脸色倒是突然变了。一边继科大哥没等他回答就直接冷笑了一声：“偷鸡摸狗之辈，就是不开眼。一条白龙而已，骨血鳞髓拆开了也卖不出价钱。可惜你就是不肯好好活着，只好让我来教你一点做人的道理。”  
“老张，”许师兄看了看他，“你和邱哥方博去找狐狸吧！我也是异兽，我来跟他打！”  
继科大哥摇了摇头：“你师哥还在这儿呢。你带小胖走，我一人料理他足够了。”  
许师兄睁大了眼睛：“你不会是想……”  
“等这咒解开，他疼也疼死了。”  
“老张！我师哥知道了他不也难受吗？”  
“他活该。”

“好啊，”三足乌稳住了阵脚，又瓮声瓮气地说话了，“早就听说过张继科的大名。三年前还称得上少年英才，可是这几年旧伤新伤，只怕早是个药罐子了，不知道血里煞气还留着几分？去年你替白龙挡了一次天劫还不长教训，不怕今天就是你的死期吗？”  
我听了这话热血上头，几乎抢在继科大哥面前去反驳他。许师兄拉住了我，一张浸了忘忧水的符纸糊在我鼻子上：“别怕，跟我们走！”  
我赶紧回过神，放出VPS。在飞起的瞬间，我又回头看到了继科大哥对着三足乌满不在乎地笑脸。  
“你说今天就是我的死期，这话不错，只可惜，说晚了九年！”  
远远地，我看见继科大哥伸出右手，掌心中凭空出现一点红色。带着无情煞气的血雾围成五星，像火海一样，把三足金乌圈在了里面。


	21. Chapter 21

许师兄忙着御剑，博哥跟我解释了一遍他们在路上如何遇到邱哥，随之同行的经过。邱哥去年在西南，和皓哥一起调查过盗猎南海毒牙龙的案件。当时他们没有找到确定的证据，上级怀疑过东欧的龙类走私惯犯萨姆索诺夫，继科大哥就是为此去了一次斯洛文尼亚，结果也没有成功定罪。今年劫年，江左道的傲罗陈玘前辈去西南和邱哥重查旧案，收集到了新的证据，把嫌疑对象集中在了日本的反成精极端组织身上。  
失踪的两只狐妖都来自日本，掩护的人类身份是外交官的亲属。许师兄、博哥和邱哥在发现他们身份以后，暗中跟随护送他们到达青丘，然而就在即将到达目的地的时候，狐妖们突然消失了。三足乌和他的手下把那两只狐妖带到宾利附近，故意施法逼他们呼救，为的就是让林高远救同伴心切，引他出来——如果能引出我们更多人陷入鬼阵恐怕更合他们心意。  
事后回想，皓哥应该是预料到过三足乌一直妄想捉到一只龙类，尤其是能化人形的。所以他在祠堂他会刻意要龙师兄和他一起回去。龙师兄应该也知道皓哥的用意，然而后来却终究放心不下林高远，或许还有继科大哥，所以又暗自折返回来了。  
我们在路上正好跟程靖淇碰上头。迦楼罗没来得及找到狐妖的所在，倒是先帮他解开了鬼阵。我们几人散开前进，找到了老远他们被困的金笼，有许师兄、邱哥在，还有迦楼罗帮手，很快打退了三足乌手下的各种鸟类和纸、木变的式神。林高远已经变回了原型，许师兄冲博哥使了个眼色，博哥就去笼子里把狐狸们一边一个、一边两个地抱了出来。  
“小胖，”许师兄对我说，“借你的大鹏一用。方博儿带着狐狸乘不了剑。这里气太不稳，天劫随时可能被吸引过来。我跟方博儿、靖淇先带他们去青丘，邱哥跟你回去抓三足乌带回去归案。”

回到继科大哥和三足乌交手的地方，许师兄糊在我脸上的符纸已经没了效力，御剑飞近时我还是觉得心脏一阵钝痛，咬紧了龙鳞也没有什么大用。旁边的邱前辈倒是早已经捏好了一个护身诀，但表情也仍然提着小心。邱前辈直奔血火围成的晴明阵。在另一边暗处里，继科大哥黑色的大衣几乎看不出轮廓。他身前那只白龙，已经抽缩得和人的身高长度差不多了。

我学着邱前辈的样子捏了护身诀。刚想出声询问继科大哥要不要帮手，就看见他抬起手，把右手掌心上的伤疤对着白龙的唇吻探去。有远处法阵的光亮映照，我看见继科大哥手上的伤口虽然还泛着反光，显然血还没干涸，但已经不再往外流血了。白龙似乎挪动了一下，但还没恢复意识。  
继科大哥看了一眼，毫无犹豫地，抬起手来，袖口翻挽上去，蝴蝶已经收回魔杖，杖尖却发出金石光，往右腕上一划，登时又是一道新鲜的伤口。  
护身诀大概也没有用了，我蹲下身抱着膝盖，觉得头晕目眩。然而眼前好像突然亮了一点——白龙猛地扬起头颅，凑到继科大哥的手腕前面，先是闻了两下，接着就舔舐起顺着伤口流出来的，带着万分煞气的鲜血。白龙的尾巴也渐渐挪动，凑近了继科大哥跪坐着的腿，血液舔净后，力气似乎恢复了一点，就顺势缠了上去。  
白龙的鳞片光泽变亮了一点。我有一瞬间看见继科大哥的表情。他看着那条在用利齿剐蹭他手腕伤口的龙，嘴边微微笑着。就和冬至那天，我瞥见他望着双面卷轴，在消寒图上贴下手掌时表情一模一样。  
白龙又吸了几口血，身躯渐渐又变长了一些。继科大哥一面静静笑着，一面收了魔杖，抬起左手，拇指压住了白龙右颈上的红鳞。逆鳞被触，白龙立刻极力扭动身躯，甚至腾空了起来。而继科大哥左手力道丝毫不松，反而更用力地掐按下去。  
白龙翻滚嘶啸，引得风呼突起，白云丛生，继科大哥像一下子松了口气似的，慢慢向后倒下，云再散去的时候，又变成了回复人形的龙师兄抱着躺在他膝上的继科大哥。

之前，盗猎头目三足乌在向我们放垃圾话时说到了一件事：一年前，继科大哥曾经替龙师兄挡过一劫。在从河间大祠去往青丘的路上，我们曾经问过林高远，渡劫是怎么一回事。我问他：“王老师说你被雷劈过十次，就是渡劫吗？”  
林高远没事人一样控着几支笔写字，一边说：“被雷劈是渡劫之前和之后的事儿，小心的话可能没有，或者赶上一两次，不小心那就多了。我已经算是小心的了！”  
程靖淇问：“那渡劫到底是怎么回事？”  
“天劫啊，”林高远说，“感觉的话，大概就是把你的皮一寸一寸揭起来，全身揭光了以后再换层东西一寸一寸按上去。”  
我们都听得浑身一抖。  
我问：“那你回了青丘是不是就不用这么疼了？”  
林高远说：“就是回了青丘才只用疼而已。要是只靠自己，轻的功力全失，重的魂飞魄散。其实疼也没什么啦，习惯了就好了，我们狐狸要练成人形，哪个不渡上百十来次的。”  
林高远气数在狐妖之中算很高的，所以有机缘修法，没办到合法成精名额只是因为出生的时间和地点错过了申报窗口。  
但龙族，尤其是中华龙族，气数普遍很高。大部分白龙不用任何修行就可以化人形，只要跃过龙门，就可以控制天气。马龙师兄也因为气数格外强所以被收入天坛成为巫师。  
既然如此，没有任何道理马龙师兄会需要渡劫的。

后来龙师兄告诉我，一年以前在和许师兄、继科大哥联手调查最后一起案子的时候，他确实受过一次天劫。因为患鬼爆发，他们三个人都在施法阵试图控制，所以那一片的气场极度不稳定。在这样的环境下，天劫可能会被引离规律的时间和地点，提前或者再次发生。继科大哥在那时硬是阻拦住了想要引开患鬼，强行自渡天劫的龙师兄，用同一条咒语炸开了两人的魔杖。随后他扔出了传家的咫尺河山，利用无痕伸展的隔绝性，把龙师兄和专向他袭来的天劫雷电阻隔开，然而他自己却又奔向封锁区伸出，在患鬼石头似的阴影与天劫雷电之间穿行着消失了。  
因为患鬼的爆发，这场天劫出现得十分隐秘，在本来就语焉不详的报告卷宗中被干脆略过了。知道这件事的，除了龙师兄和继科大哥两人，可能只有秦老师和几个与他两人关系最密切的天坛先生而已。在继科大哥养伤的半年里，他应该和这些明白他为何引来天劫的前辈巫师推查过这件事。他们得出的结论使得在接下来的一年之中他们再也没有见过面——无论是近在同一栋安全部办公楼的两层，还是远在天坛青堂和斯洛文尼亚的龙角斗场。  
直到后来，龙师兄也没告诉过我，他需要渡劫的原因究竟是什么。我后来在一些睡不着觉又看不下书的时候，曾经七拼八凑地从蛛丝马迹里想出过一条道理。  
许师兄、吴老师和皓哥他们都曾经对我说，龙第一次化形是在十八岁，龙师兄也不例外。书上说，龙的自然寿命有三百年。十八岁跃过龙门成为龙形以后，原形会缓慢生长，到一百岁左右会达到体型长度的峰值，到一百五十岁时达到法力的峰值。书上还记录过白龙体型成熟的大概时间表。一般而言，五十岁左右的白龙才会拥有房屋大小的体型，到一百岁才会需要栖息在山林之中。  
而从我在青堂所见过的一半龙尾估计，那时龙师兄原形的身长，至少有正常白龙五十岁的量级。  
无论气数多么异常，自然条件下人或者异兽的体型都不会生长超前那么多的。

龙是天龙八部中第二众，所有攻击型异兽中气数最强的一种。中华龙族对待人类少有攻击举动，甚至广有恩施，并不意味着它们是性情柔顺的生物，而只是因为它们的能力超过人类太多，不屑与之一斗而已。越是遇到对等的敌人，龙众的好斗之心才越会被激发，遇强则强。  
最能挑动凶兽好斗之心的就是天煞孤星的血。只要接触到煞气，它们嗜血的本能就会不断觉醒、强化，驱动原形生长加快或许也是这个过程的结果之一。而唯一能终止这个过程的办法，书上说，是“啮骨吞心”。  
继科大哥说：“你们书上说啮骨吞心，是不是。那吞的只能是我的心。吞别人的没有用。”  
他说这句话的时候一脸满不在乎的样子，甚至还有几分自得。  
龙师兄也说过：“你对我们龙类有什么误解？”

想到这件事之后的一段时间里，我曾经以为这就是继科大哥和龙师兄吵架的原因了。  
龙师兄说：“首先，我俩没吵架。”  
我：“……哦。”  
龙师兄：“第二，也不是因为这个。”  
我：“……啊？”  
龙师兄：“这件事我们早就知道了啊。九年前就知道了。”

按龙师兄的说法，他们之间的……误会，是因为那起案子中的另一件事。  
在后来可查的卷宗里，我的三个师兄那时联手调查的最后一起案子被称为癸巳周邑案。这是为了避免提到“患鬼”的名字。在案卷里记载的有，一家行贿通过审批的公司在中州道周邑某村野外的矿区开矿。那片旷野本来只有一户人家在居住——一个老人和一个大约是孙辈或者养子的少年，平时料理几亩田块，偶尔去村里与人交换起居用具，和外人极少来往，也没人知道他们的来历，又为什么坚持住在荒野中。  
矿要开始建设了，而那一户人家坚持不肯搬走，还用别人难以听懂的语言阻止别人接近划出的矿区。矿主开工心急，强行把房屋推倒，打开了矿坑。  
之后奇怪的事发生了。仪器探测没有任何异常的矿坑里聚集着暗影。即使带好保护设备下矿的工人，也会在一声惨叫之后头破血流，重伤就像被石头砸出来的一样。矿主认为是古怪的老人在搞鬼，逼他下了矿坑，随后里面却再没有了动静。矿上的工人无论怎么劝说也再没人敢到地下去了。  
天就是从那个时候开始落下雨草的。  
我的三个师兄们赶到矿区的时候，天坛和安全部的资料中心都没查出那片看起来和普通煤矿没有区别的矿层里到底埋了什么。后来在补充案卷的时候，从西南回来的皓哥在一张古地图上找到了这个地方在巫师口中的名字：情冢。  
河洛之间分布的情花，也许最远就是从那里发源的。  
上面的行动原则是限制影响。不惜代价，一定要把事情表象维持成自然灾害，决不能留下什么怪事的风声。他们三人冒着越落越快，越落越多的雨草，把人都疏散到矿区外以后，继科大哥却还执意要返回去。  
“陵卫在矿里说不定还有救呢！”  
“有什么救？！”龙师兄拉住他说，“能杀人的患鬼，就算是附身不是杀人，也不可能存活这么多天了！你别去！”  
“马龙，”继科大哥说，“如果在里面被缠上那个是我，你是不是也会听他们的话，站在外面看着我死？”  
“继科儿，”龙师兄说，“你在想什么呢？”

我问龙师兄：“后来情冢的陵卫怎么样了？”  
“我们一起回的矿区。然后爆炸发生了，老人没走出地上，情冢的开口封上了。但怪哉还是有一部分飘了出来。”龙师兄说，“我进咫尺河山之前，听见有人叫了老人一声。叫的是‘阿伯’。我不肯让继科儿一个人去找那个孩子，所以搞到两个人魔杖都废了。可是继科儿也没有找到他，他和许昕也是这么说的。”  
我问龙师兄：“那个孩子就是周雨，对不对？”  
龙师兄点点头：“对。”  
我又问：“你是什么时候知道的？”  
龙师兄说：“在河间你喊他名字的时候，他情绪一激，震动了我的阵，我就疑心是了。只是我还不能确定。在情冢我们谁也没看见那个孩子的样子。如果他真被患鬼附了身，他不该，不该能活上那么长……”  
“师兄，”我轻轻说，“我真没怪过你。”

在青丘外的荒野里，我站在火阵外，正在缓缓从一忘皆空的效力中恢复过来，继科大哥靠在龙师兄身前，大衣的衣襟落下，我突然看见他的口袋里装着那只卷轴，上面画了一枝梅花。  
我突然想起了什么。  
“师兄，”我对马龙师兄说，“你刚才，为什么要支周雨走？”


	22. Chapter 22

龙师兄回头看了我一眼。我立刻觉得刚才那句话问错了。  
我无论如何不应该怪他的。  
三足乌设下的圈套，师兄们与他交手的地方，阵法密布，气场也是极不稳定。怪哉是怨气化身，遇酒消释，周雨大概是靠着不断地喝忘忧水压制患鬼的爆发才能活得下来。在我被恶咒击中，受伤流血的时候，他心里一慌，就差点任由患鬼爆发去冲破鬼阵。如果让他留下，只会比让他离开还要危险得多。或许周雨自己也明白了什么。他见惯人心，说不定对龙师兄的用意，他自己比我还要明白得更多。

离开战场，他也许想要找到一个足够隐蔽的地方，即便再也无法压制患鬼，被它冲出身体，毁天灭地，也不会伤到生灵。  
这如果是他自己的意思，我并不应该去怪谁。

事至如此，什么念头也没有用了。不管怎么样，我应该找到周雨。  
我提起剑来，对龙师兄说：“师兄，我想借你的咫尺河山一用。”  
龙师兄从青袍袖里拿出那只带罩子的圆球，看了看我：“你要带他回天坛。”  
我点了点头：“不管怎么样，我答应过他的。”  
龙师兄伸手把咫尺河山祭在空中，向我轻轻推过来：“皓哥在天坛的正定大祠，他发觉我离开，未必会照样回北京。”  
我点点头说：“好。”然后去接。  
龙师兄眼神稍微动了动。  
“小樊，”他说，“……你别嫌这东西不祥。”  
我当时还不知道龙师兄和继科大哥之间的诸般缘由。当然也就不会知道，他为什么说咫尺河山不祥。但其实我那时心思之乱，即便是知道，可能也没法明白他的意思。我满心里想的，现在也已经说不出来是什么，只能由着本能回答了一句话。  
我说：“事物有不祥，人没有不祥。”  
龙师兄垂了垂眼睛，轻轻说了一声：“说得好。”然后抬起头来看我：“保重。快去吧。”  
我抱住咫尺河山提起了剑，也向龙师兄点了点头。“师兄保重”，我也忘了我是说出口过，还是没有。

我是循着阴影爆裂的声音找到他最终停下脚步的地方的。我拿着咫尺河山，装下了患鬼逸出以后的每一枚碎片。中间发生的事在我记忆中变得很模糊了，我已经想不起来被收进咫尺河山里时的周雨是什么样子。我唯一记得的情形是我踩着VPS在夜空中拼命地往西赶路。咫尺河山抱在怀里，一不小心，就会听见里面传来一阵阵翻滚爆裂的声音。  
我在当时还忍不住想到，孔老师说空子小说里写过的话，咫尺河山，甚怆于怀。没想到也应验了。  
不知道飞行了多远，我从空中摔了下来。御剑还是耗体力的，我服了龙鳞感觉不到痛和累，可是就是没法站到剑上去。我没办法，只能再扛着剑一步一步往前走。  
走也不知道走了多远，一个不留神，我又被什么东西绊倒了一跤。  
我撑着地站起来的时候发现那是条树根。当下也没多管，又要往前走。可是还没迈过去，突然听见一个粗隆隆的声音在我身边响起来。  
“这位小友，仓促相见，请恕老身唐突了，请问，小友身上所怀之物，可是青州张家小公子所持的传家宝，名叫咫尺河山的么？”  
我抬头一看，是棵柳树在对我说话。  
都说举头三尺有神仙。孔令曾经说，他们老家，人杰地灵，既有最懂诗书礼义的儒门夫子，又有最爱怪力乱神的神仙故事。果然不止举头三尺有神仙，低着头随便走，竟然也撞到了柳神。  
我说：“老神仙说得不错，咫尺河山是天坛白堂张继科大哥赠给青堂马龙师兄的。是马龙师兄借给了我，让我去救一个——……”  
直到这时，我才突然之间说不出话。还好柳神很快接过去：“原来是天坛的高徒，小神仙的师弟！”柳枝沙沙作响，那个声音接着说道，“小友相救善人，老身若能襄助，亦是大积功德之事。不知小友行路匆忙，是要去什么地方？”  
我便说：“我要去正定大祠，找我王皓先生。”  
“好，”柳枝仍然在沙沙作声，好像看不见的天河落下雨滴打在上面。柳神说：“天下有情人，今天也要团圆。小友若是来日见了马龙小神仙，也可以转告一句，八年前七夕之恩，今日不成回报，权做一分敬意罢了！小友，请吧。”  
沙沙的声音从天上、柳树上越落越低，越来越近。有什么东西把我从地面上托起来，越升越高，把我负在空中，向西飞去。沙沙声是羽翼振击的声音。我到天上被冷风吹了一会儿才看清楚，那是许多许多，成千上万的喜鹊。

后来，在某一个夜里，周雨曾经偷偷告诉过我这样一件事。那是他从别人的梦里听来的，所以也只能告诉我，因为我答应过他，一定不会告诉别人。  
做梦的人是继科大哥。  
在梦里，十六七岁的继科大哥走在小路上，走过树林，山丘，田野，村舍，回到家里。东边初升的太阳照亮了他的家门。那是极盛的夏天，太阳出来得很早，空气里还是凉爽的，微冷的露雾，走在这样的空气里本该令人清爽，可他却只觉得疲惫。头一天晚上是七夕夜，村庄里家家户户都要团圆庆祝，他就是为了躲避这件事，特意在尹霄师父的炉坊里留了一个晚上。  
到了七夕第二天的早晨，他的父母走出来迎他，并对他讲了一件怪事。  
张家善养异兽，平时也豪爽好客，年节上过路的巫师、神鬼，来道贺歇脚的一向很多。张家又有祖传的咫尺河山法，有多少宾朋也能接待。因此这一年，几十个披着黑色斗篷的青年男女出现在庄门口的时候，张家的大伯大妈也没有意外。黑衣的少年们进了咫尺河山里，之后又有成百个一样服色的同伴也跟着走了进来。人越来越多，最后有了几百个，上千个，在咫尺河山的山谷里黑压压的一片，把黑羽斗篷上沾着的不知是夜露还是雨水抖落到地上，整片山谷的土壤都浸湿透了。  
张家的人有的认了出来，他们的斗篷上沾的是天河的水。  
张家大伯于是去问道：“今天七夕鹊桥会，天上的有情人要团圆，你们怎么不去搭桥？”  
少年们回答：“有位恩人说，今夜天下的有情人也要团圆。于是他替我们做桥去了，免了我们今夜的劳役。”  
张家大伯奇怪地问：“这个人倒是奇怪，他替你们帮人相会，他自己却和哪个团圆去呢？”  
少年们回答：“他说了！他说，‘两情若是久长时，又岂在那那啥啥’。”  
午夜过去，天还没亮，少年们就告辞离去了。  
十七岁的继科大哥回到家里时，咫尺河山里已经空空荡荡，就像什么都没发生过似的。

“两情若是久长时，又岂在那那啥啥。”我看着周雨忍不住笑着说，“说得好。”

我也告诉周雨说，后来龙师兄试图跟我解释过，咫尺河山为什么不祥。  
他说：“你知道咫尺河山的出处吗。”  
……从前在青州淄邑一条河上，有一只青鬼。青鬼就是魍魉，也叫水鬼、溺死鬼，青鬼是我们老家的叫法。有一天河上来了一个渔民。渔人住在河附近，喜欢喝酒。夜里他边喝边打鱼，把酒洒进水里，说——  
“哎？这不是跟科哥讲的一模一样吗？”周雨一拍手说。  
“是啊，”我笑着说，“龙哥的老家和科哥都不在一个地方。这个故事是《九九八十一》里的嘛，龙师兄小时候在空子中长大，肯定没听过啊。一定是继科大哥讲给他听的。他一字没差，听了就都背下来了而已。”  
周雨若有所思地点点头：“嗯，辣眼。小胖，辛苦你了！”  
那时，龙师兄问我，喜不喜欢这个故事。  
我说，我第一次听的时候，觉得它讲的是离别。现在听的时候，又觉得它讲的是重逢。  
龙师兄听了，又点了点头。他沉默了一会儿，轻轻说：“说得好。”

我把装着患鬼碎片的咫尺河山带到大祠，见到了皓哥，终于力气不支，昏了过去。等我再醒来的时候，已经回到北京，在吴老师身边。吴老师告诉我说，皓哥带着周雨去了绝情谷。断肠草既然和忘忧水有相似的效力，或许能解开他身上被患鬼侵蚀的毒伤。从那以后，我便再也没有面对面地见过他，和他说话。  
事后想来，有很长一段时间，我其实并不能确知，周雨那时候是真的活着，还是已经不在了，只是没有人告诉我。可是，也不知道为什么，我就是从来没有怀疑过他一定还存在着。或许是因为他曾经答应过我。就算我中了遗忘咒，也没有关系，他一定会回来找到我的。  
这中间，曾经跟我一起在去青丘路上同甘共苦过的人，也发生了不少事。处理完战场，邱前辈带着三足乌和他手下的喽啰们去了国际法庭。龙师兄带继科大哥回青州他的家里好好休整了一段时间。孔老师在青州相中了一栋书房，在靠着书柜的墙里安安生生地住下，过上了每天山珍海味、乐不思蜀的好日子。程靖淇和渡完了劫的林高远先后回到天坛，在各自的堂里继续每天勾心斗角，互相伤害。獏㺔朱霖峰被邱前辈带回了益州道，瞳人张煜东则被他交给了陈玘前辈带回江左。许师兄或许看过了博哥的命数——但又或许那已经不重要了。由邱贻可前辈做引，博哥拜了肖战先生为师，从空子的警察局调职到了安全部，成了实习傲罗。听说他现在已经时常数落许师兄办案不靠谱，把许师兄气得直骂他恩将仇报。这个听说是从继科大哥和龙师兄那里听来的，他们两个因为协助抓捕盗猎团伙得当，又被调回了行动科，和许师兄长久相聚。  
有一次他们三个一道回天坛的时候，我正好要去青堂找程靖淇。许师兄和博哥去找白堂的安哥聊天，继科大哥下巴在龙师兄右肩上，脑袋靠着他的脖子。秦老师看着龙师兄，有些复杂地笑了笑：“哎呀，你看看你们俩，闹也是你们，好也是你们，当初吵架的时候怎么不想想现在呢？”  
“瞧您说的，”龙师兄笑眯眯地说，“我跟继科儿什么时候吵过架了。”  
秦老师一瞪眼，手里的茶杯悬在空中，差点没洒：“你们两个放着好好的傲罗不做非要调职是为了什么啊！”  
“秦老师，不是那什么，”继科大哥也笑眯眯地说，“两情若是久长时，又岂在那那啥啥嘛！”

我后来试探着问过龙师兄：如果再要渡劫，要怎么办。  
龙师兄答非所问地说了一句话：“《九九八十一》的结局，我二十二岁的时候已经听过了。”  
我并不确定我明白他的意思。就和以前我听他说的绝大多数话一样。只是我当时想到：其实《九九八十一》的结局，我也已经听到过了。

第二年秋天的时候，邱哥带着老朱从益州回了一次天坛。老朱给我带了一样礼物，叫做梦枕。  
梦枕和双面卷轴一样，一对两只。枕在一对梦枕上的人同时入睡的话，就可以进入同一个梦里。  
我看了看这枕头，又看了看老朱。老朱虽然维持着人形，但他圆溜溜的大眼睛仍让我想起我对他的第一印象——他那时想吃我的脑子。我又看了看梦枕，然后轻轻挤压了一下里面的容物。  
我：“这玩意的原料跟脑子有关系吗？”  
老朱：“你不会想知道的。”  
我点点头：“那我就不知道吧！”  
另外一只，朱霖峰说，他们在来的路上经过了绝情谷，见到了皓哥和周雨。他把另外一只给了周雨。

我有的时候晚上能梦到周雨。也偶尔有时候不能。还有些时候，他在梦里对我告别，要安安心心睡上几个小时，我就会突然惊醒，再也睡不着。每当这种时候，我就会找出继科大哥和龙师兄的咫尺河山。它放在朱堂的藏书室，一个高而显眼的地方，但只有我一个人敢去碰它。现在那方天地罩上了罩子，里面装满了患鬼留下的黑雾。没有任何生灵能寄住在其中了。  
龙师兄和继科大哥回天坛时曾经见过它。我当时仍在紧张他们或许会责怪我。然而他们却都好像一副并无所谓的样子。  
我在睡不着又看不进书的时候，就会对着课本和各种典籍，试着去解开那些黑雾。就像解邪阵一样，用一道一道的反咒去拆，像捡拾满满谷仓里的秸秆。我也不知道这会不会让我有朝一日能把咫尺河山恢复回原样。又或者，我只是想找一个借口练习邪法破解术。也许，默发魔法的时候把咒语在心里念得大声一些，我能变得更好找也说不定。

每念一道咒语的时候我都在想，也许他明天就会回来，出现在天坛门口。也许他还要等很久才能治好伤，要等我把这咫尺河山恢复了，他才会回来。  
但是无论怎么样，他都一定会回来的。

在这些或者白日映窗、或者白雪封庐的朝夜，我经常忍不住去想，从去吴老师家看情花的那天开始的，可以写进我个人版本《九九八十一》里的奇遇，究竟是机遇，还是因果。  
想到最后，暂时的结论是，这两个词，都不算对。  
在这一段故事里，《九九八十一》的结局，我已经听过了。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一年了。  
> 之前不想补这个档，因为觉得写得不好。现在再看，不好个鬼，现在让我再写个这样的我都写不出来了。  
> 祝大家离乱有时尽，各自有团圆。


End file.
